A Dog with a bone to bury
by NeonPartyDude
Summary: Brians ready he's ready to put a gun to his mouth. And let his brains fly out the back. But find out what Stewie does to talk him out of it. And how much fun he propose the two have with this plan. Lots of sex and fucked up stuff don't read if you can't handle it! Rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone I'd like to say hello. NeonPartyDude here to give you an alternate twist on the Family Guy episode with Brian and Stewie in the bank vault. Ok I'm changing a lot of things. First Brian only ever had a relationship with three people. Lois, Dylan's mom but he was shit faced drunk when it happened. And then Jillian who broke up with him got married and moved away. So with the exposition and set up out of the way lets have fun!**

 **Quahog Rhode Island third person's POV**

It's yet another day in Quahog Stewie is extra excited however. Right now he and his best friend Brian are going to his private bank box.

Stewie says, "I never knew you had one of these Brian. What you got stashed here a bone?"

Stewie laughs at his joke while Brain gives a mild smile. Brian thinks 'I'll miss that mild humor you have Stewie.'

Brian pops open his bank box to pull our four things. One is an old first edition that was signed by the original Author in 1962.

Worth about roughly nine grand, the next a bottle of fine wine from Italy dated a few hundred years old.

Next came Brian first collar it's a torn rope collar. But one he had too many memories with to simply throw away.

And lastly a revolver with the words 'peaceful rest' on the side.

Stewie sees the gun an asks "Brian why do you have a gun here? And what are you going to do with it?"

Brian sighs to say, "I came here to have a sit down with myself Stewie. I planned to write my last words and will. Then kill myself in the park today.

"I didn't take into account you'd be with me."

Stewie asks, "Why the bloody hell would you do that? Have you being smoking too much pot again?"

Brian answers "No Stewie I'm just sick of this pathetic game of my life. I'm... no one truly cares about me Stewie.

"Remember when I hit that dog all the things everyone said. Then the city putting me in jail because I drank at a fountain. Everyone sees me as an animal and not a socially conscious being.

"I came to check out my stuff leave a short will. And then end it all. My life has been down the crapper ever since that time I married Lois.

"I had a family with a caring wife, a great job, and was doing great for all of you. Then Peter found his way back and I end up emotional wreck and alone. Which led me to Jillian and we both know how that turned out.

"No one wants me around hell Quagmire of all people sees me as a scumbag. And he's a thousand women a month man whore.

"He calls me a bore and practical accuses me of trying to sleep with Lois as a pathetic ass. Even though he sexually assaulted her in that bowling alley's bathroom.

"The point I'm getting at Stewie is that no one cares about me. That's why in my will all my stuff would be left to you.

"I would have left the wine, this autographed first edition, my car, and savings all to you.

"You're my closet friend Stewie and for a long time you were the only one to keep me sane.

"But now it's my only hope they at least bury me under a tree."

Stewie hops up on the table and slaps Brian clean across the face. Grabbing Brian by the collar Stewie shouts, "You are not going to kill yourself!

"One it's because I care too much to see you pull that trigger. And two is cause you aren't leaving me alone with that family."

Stewie hugs Brian to say "Please Brain hear me out before you really go through with this."

In the car Stewie flips on the radio Queen's song Under Pressure plays. Stopping the car in the parking area Brian sighs.

In the passenger seat Stewie says "Ok Brian before you really do this listen to me and only me. Cause I speaking to reason with your better half.

"Brian when you were my step father I felt like we had more of a connection. And my life was great that fat idiot was causing problems around every corner.

"I love you Brian as a son would his real father. Because to me you will always be my real father so as your son I ask you to not leave me."

Brian sees Stewie's watery eyes to look down into his lap.

Brian sighs to ask "But Stewie I'm so lonely. Every time I date someone Peter..." Stewie cuts off Brian by saying "That's it!"

Brian raises an eyebrow to have Stewie say "Brian think about it Lois was the best thing for you. But once the fat man came back she forgot all about the good you did.

"Brian the only way you'll be happy again is if we get rid of Peter."

Brian says, "Stewie he gave me this life. I would still be on the street if..." Stewie gives Brian's arm a swat to stop him.

Stewie says "And that's why Quagmire says shit to you. You keep second-guessing yourself Brain. You are a dog dogs dominate in a house. That fat bastard has cast you too much and you have countless times raised your neck for him.

"But not this time... This time Brian McFarlane get's what he deserves. A family that will love him and not treat him like a pet or unused condom on someone's nightstand.

"Brian I want to tell you this now I'm not a infant."

Brian says, "Well I assumed you were older at least four by now." Stewie shakes his head to answer "No I'm legally eighteen."

Before Brian could ask Stewie says, "Remember all the time jumping and chemicals I've been exposed to over the years.

"They've taken affect on my body. Resulting in a form of aging that causes me to being super intelligent even my bone marrow and internal organs can show its true.

" Hell even my penis is the size it would be if I was eighteen.

"But most of all right now Brian my love for you is also sexual too. I want you to know that cause I'm technically legal. So I propose a plan to get us both what we want."

Brian says, "Apart of me doesn't feel too comfortable with this Stewie. Plus I don't think I can love you that way."

Stewie says, "Then hear my plan out Brian and if you agree you get a lot of added benefits too.

"Ok we'll cause Federal charges to be placed on the fat man and pervert. While the pervert is out you'll take possession of some of his toys. And yes will clean them in hot water and anti agents.

"While Peter is out I'll use my dimensional device and turn Lois and Meg into their sexy alternate world counter parts."

Brian asks "What about Chris won't he get suspicious of all this?"

Stewie shakes his head answering "Not if he willingly goes to the Navy in two months after he gets out of high school. And with that you have three holes to screw all you want.

"I get some too from time to time. And you stay alive with a happy family."

Brian asks, "Won't Lois try to bail Peter out?" Shakes his head responding with "Not after I used my mind control devise and you plant a few wanted messages into her head."

Brian smirks all this is so evil that he can't pass it up. Maybe Stewie evil finally rubbed off on him. Brian says, "Ok Stewie I agree its time this family turns out right.

"So um by get some what do you me?"

Stewie says "Oh you fuck me from time to time of course. We'll play around yes but I won't do anything your not ok with."

Brian rubs the back of his head slightly blushing. Brian asks, "Stewie have you measured yourself?"

Stewie answers, "I sure have Bri limp I'm seven inches and hard I'm nine. But not to worry I have a device back home that'll help you feel more at ease down below the belt.

"Now lets go the sooner we get ridge of our problems. The sooner we can be a happy family again."

Brian smiles widely to lean over and kiss Stewie's head and rub his cheek affectionately.

Brian says, "I love you son."

Stewie says "I love you too dad."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So have any of you just sat on a bus and looked at people's crotches. I did that two days ago. I started to write down guesses on how many times the person I was looking at has gotten laid. I asked one girl and she laughed when I told her I guessed twenty. I was four people to low on my guess. Anyway lets check out the comments you all left me.**

 **Guest: I know some people don't like how Family guy has made he recently. But I'm using the emotional Brian that the show gave us in seasons one through four. So he's not that annoying like in later seasons. He's caring and kind of drunk annoying.**

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Peter's POV**

I inhale and exhale letting my back slouch over in comfort. I'm stand next to Joe and Quagmire. Joe's flipping burgers while Quagmire and me are drinking some beers.

I say "What a great day to have a little barbeque with friends and family. Reminds of the first time I had smoked salmon on Seamus's old fishing ship."

Joe says "Well Peter when you said Brian had a fun day planned for us. I thought it was another trip to an art museum."

Quagmire groans to add "Yeah I wasn't going to come until Cleveland told me that is was going to be a relaxing afternoon at the park."

I rub my neck to say "Yeah Brian's idea of fun are boring. But hey we're here and we can relax."

I turn to see Lois and Bonnie talking to each other with Stewie and Joe's daughter on their laps.

Cleveland and his family are sitting at the park's table too. His kids are playing with Brian. Junior and Cleveland's other son are throwing a ball in between both of them.

Brian's running back and forth trying to catch the ball.

I chuckle as Brian rolls to finally catch the ball. Only for Cleveland to start and wrestle with him for it. Something about it being autographed but Cleveland's kids still laugh at the whole deal.

Joe says "Ok everyone lunch is ready." Joe carries the food over to the table and we start to eat. I tell Joe that the hot dogs are great.

A few minutes into my lunch I stop chewing as engines and shouts come in from all around us. I look up also seeing three helicopters hovering over us too.

Soon a swarm of guys rush our table and pull me from my seat.

Feeling a guy's knee on my man boob while another guy holds my wrist at an uncomfortable angle. It's really pissing me off.

Hearing the click of handcuffs three guys with big guns tell me to stay down. One guy tugs at my wrist as I get to my feet. Looking over I see them doing the same thing to Quagmire.

Pulled to my feet I'm pushed to stand next to Quagmire. And some guy in a really nice gray suite comes over to us. He's wearing some sweet gold sunglasses.

Lois shouts "What the hells going on? What are you doing to Peter?"

The guy in a gray suite takes off his sunglasses in a cool fashion to say, "You husband and Mr. Quagmire here are under arrest Ms. Griffin. The list of charges against them is very long and has landed them on the FBI's most wanted list."

Brian asks "On what charges? Peter's and Quagmire have done nothing wrong." Hearing Brian growl at my defense is so like him.

Gray suite says, "I'm officer McBulge of the FBI and you friends or and family members are under arrest for several reasons. Mr. Griffin your charges for example are over several counts of state property destruction.

"Along with several international cases of illegal entrance into the country. Mr. Quagmire you list is long as well. You have triple digit cases of foreign kidnappings, women being drugged, and varying sexually assaulted charges.

"Bastards like you two make me sick. Causing mayhem and trouble everywhere you go. They won't be able to find a hole big enough to put you two in."

The FBI guy then turns to smoothly put back on his sunglasses.

FBI guy says "Officer Swanson I'd advice you stay in town as well. Seeing as you live by these two. We're going to need an officer that is intimately involved with these criminals. And their criminal doings.

"Have a good day everyone. Oh and the court hearing will be Monday to let you all know. So don't be late cause this case won't take long."

Brian says, "Don't worry Peter and Quagmire I'll get my friend from Wall Street to help I promise."

They push me into the back of a Hummer and slam the doors shut.

As they drive us away I look back to see everyone with a sad face. I turn to Quagmire to ask "You think they'll let us have a music night in the jail. Cause last time they teased us with that and we ended up bored the whole time."

 **Griffin house third person's POV**

As everyone listens in on Brian phone call to his friends on Wall Street. Cleveland watches the guy's from the FBI takes stuff from Quagmire house. His bed, his chairs, blender and cocktail mixers. And lastly his stripper cage.

The FBI made a quick walk through of the Griffin home too. And took a bunch of messed up shirts that belonged to Peter. Along with a bunch of smash cellphones.

Brian is holding his phone out while its on speaker. But also pay attention for Stewie to send him a message.

Hidden inside Brian's ear is a radio piece that Stewie gave him.

Stewie had to switch places with Brian to steal the sex toys from Quagmire's house. While the FBI are going through Quagmire's house.

The earpiece rumbles in Brian's ear for Stewie to say, "Ok Bri I've got the good stuff. Taking them up to my room to be disinfected and properly cleaned. I'll be down once the water starts to boil."

Brian fake rubbed his ear to make the earpiece give a confirmation beep back to Stewie.

Brian's Wall Street lawyer answers back to Brain's question.

Wall Street lawyer says "Brian look my hands are tied. Any lawyer that tries and defend your friends are doomed. Their case won't see a court date.

"The evidence, witnesses, and documents are solid. Once the judge does the hearing your friends can't win once someone's sees that list. And even if it goes to trial or a pre hearing for a jury your friends will be luck to get life sentences.

"Cause for all they've done they're facing the death penalty."

Lois says, "Oh my god Peter's going to die." Lois starts to cry cupping her face into her hands. At that instant two things happened to Brian.

One he knows he's sent his best friend to his death. But two is what's happening on the outside. Lois is next to him and is asking him to try and help.

And Brian gets to comfort her and put his moves on her as he pretends to help.

Brian smiles inside knowing that Peter and Quagmire will be gone from his new life either way. And he can finally have the family he dreamed of having.

Brian rubs Lois's arm to say, "Don't worry Lois I'll still try. Look Mart please give me something I know you can."

Mart groans to say "Ok you'd have to get then to plea guilty. They'll get life and maybe in over forty or so years they'll see a parole hearing. And that's a big maybe Brian.

"But only if they agree to a pleas of guilty. Outside of that I can't say what will happen."

Brian fakes sighs and watches as Lois runs upstairs still crying her eyes out. Inner Brain thinks 'Oh the marriage sex with her is going to be so fucking hot.'

Ms. Donna says "Damn things sure get crazy around here Cleveland."

Cleveland says, "I agree it happens a lot when Peter gets into his normal shenanigans. But still how are we going to convince them that pleading guilty is right thing?"

Brian fake sighs to say, "Well what can we do? Once they ask Joe the questions they want the case is over. And under the law Joe can't lie."

Joe bows his head to respond "Brian's right. Peter and Quagmire are my friends and even if I help them. I'll be destroying my own career in the process."

Bonnie asks, "I wonder what the agents will ask you?"

Meg answers "Probably if Mr. Swanson saw certain events around my dad. And once he answers that's all the judge will need to hear."

Chris says "Everyone look dad and Mr. Quagmire are on TV."

Chris raises the volume as the new anchor says, "We're live outside of the Rode Island state holding facility as the FBI agents bring in two dangerous individuals from their most wanted list.

"Peter Griffin the mad mixed retard. And Glenn Quagmire the million vagina rapist are being transferred to this temporary location. Awaiting the mountain of evidence and witnesses that are to take the witness hearing stands this Monday.

"Families and victims alike are here showing their dislike for these two individuals. Excuse me sir what do you have to say to the family and friends of these two? No doubt they will be in attendance at the court hearing come Monday."

Random guy answers, "I don't blame the friends and family from these two criminal monsters. And I know everyone here agrees right!"

A roar of agreements proceeds of people calling the innocent of the Griffin's family and friends before the guy goes on.

Random guy says, "These two monsters have hurt their friends and family too. So they're too scared to say anything about them.

"But now they're free. But I expect to see them at the hearing. And no matter what happens I still say fuck you to those two monsters!"

With that people cheer again and turn their attention elsewhere. To then start to throw tomatoes and rocks at the armored bus that has Quagmire and Peter chained to separate seats.

Brian turns off the TV to ask, "Everyone please head home. We need to focus come Monday. Peter and Quagmire are going to need all the support we can give them."

Everyone agrees and they all headed home. Meg and Chris go to their rooms and Brian heads to Stewie's room.

Inside Brian pulls a book from the shelf and pushes the hidden button inside of it.

In a flash a hidden door slides to the side and Brian walks in. Brian is all smiles as he finds Stewie working on his new gadgets.

Brian asks, "Are these them?" As he pokes the new mind control helmet Stewie has next to him at his lab table.

Stewie nods to say "Sure are Bri. With these new instruments you'll be able to change their thoughts with but a touch. And the dimensional device will be able to copy and past things we want."

Brian nods as Stewie places the helmet onto his head. Brian asks, "So I touch her and say what she'll do and feel?"

Stewie nods to add "It'll even manipulates the words you use on her. Now how do you want to go about explaining the changes in Meg and Lois's bodies?"

Brian says "Easy once I marry Lois I'll say it's a new work out plan that made them hotter. With how simple-minded people are they won't question a thing.

"And if other women ask I'll get to see some hot women work out in a gym I open. It'll keep the lie going and I get money for the family."

Stewie smiles to hug his father. Happy that he's starting to think like his son.

 **Griffin house Brian's POV**

I'm smiling during the dive to the court hearing. All weekend I've been using Stewie's mind control helmet at night. While everyone's been asleep I've been placing new emotions into Lois and the kids.

I even got to grope Lois's beast as I put new thoughts into her mind. It's so funny to see their new personalities and emotions towards Peter.

Meg now fully dislikes Peter and is focusing on her fitness. As well as a career in medical practice.

While Chris now longer holds any respect for his dad. All he feels is pity for the fat retard. While he also wants to pursue a career in the Navy.

And Lois well I've gotten her to remember all the kind and loving stuff I've done.

Against all the shitty stuff Peter has done for her and the kids over the years. She's now deeply regrets staying with him after having Stewie.

All he's destructive tendencies and situations began right after Stewie was born.

We're now sitting in the seats behind Peter and Quagmire's table. Meg's sitting at the end of our bench with Chris and Lois are next to her. And Stewie is on my lap as I sit next to Lois on her left side.

Cleveland and his family are behind us. Joe and Bonnie are sitting in the next row across from them.

Meg says, "Man this is bullshit. Why do I have to be here mom? That fat bastard is getting what he deserves."

Chris says "Meg relax we'll get this over with and you'll never had to see him again. So just relax already just show him that you at least showed up."

Lois says, "Your brothers right Mag. Lets get through this and move on. I want to be divorced as soon as this is over. Peter's just lucky his crap hasn't caused people to hate us too."

Stewie whispers "It's going great Bri. Soon we'll be a family and things will be oh so much better. Now be ready I have a feeling the prosecutions may call you."

I nod as people become silent as the bailiff announces the judge. Female bailiff says, "Now preceding the honorable Judge French Dong."

On queue Peter snickers and pokes fun at the judges name to Quagmire. To which the judge tells Peter's attorney to shut him up.

Judge French Dong makes a quick skim of the two thick booklets before him.

Judge French Dong says "Prosecution agent Sue from this list of charges I'd say these two should be at the end of a needle or chair. Defendants will rise and state their pleas now."

I tap their lawyer, which I got to represent them for only one hundred buck. I say, "Pleas of guilty tell them."

The lawyer tells them as they stand but Quagmire says "Not guilty." While Peter says "I'm going with him not Guilty too your honorable Dong."

The crowd begins to boo and shout curses at them. While I hear one guy snicker at Peter's comment. Stewie, Meg, and I snicker when somebody hits Peter on the side of the head with a shoe.

And old lady with on shoe stands and says, "Give this niece raping home destroying yahoo's the chair judge."

Judge French Dong calls for order to answers "Mr. Griffin and Mr. Quagmire you can't win this case. I'm sure your lawyer has told you by now the list of witnesses that are against you two.

"But lets see how far this rabbit hole goes. Ms. Sue calls your first two witnesses."

Agent Sue says "Prosecution calls Brian McFarlane to the stand." Placing Stewie onto the bench I walk over and get sweared in.

Agent Sue asks "Mr. McFarlane your no long listed as the Griffin family pet. Because of the class action lawsuit you did against the city. A lawsuit, which was caused because Mr. Griffin tried to pass you as a pet. During which time he was faking a robbery.

"At the end of which he laughed at everyone in attendance at this event. Tell me why did he try to pass you as a pet? When I hardly can see that seeing as you're a talking dog."

I smile to say "Well Peter has his um moments where he gets an idea and he runs off with it. And often times he has called me the family dog."

Agent Sue asks "And is it also true that you have taken care of his children while he's off doing his destructive or violent acts?"

I say, "Um yes a few times wasn't his fault per say."

Agent Sue says "People three your honor a text from Peter Griffin's phone to Brian McFarlane. I quote 'Yo Brian jumped off a street lamp and landed on the hood of a car. My leg hurts but I'm going to do if five more times until I can roll of the car.

"Like I saw in that crazy Bruce Wallis movie with Chris Tucker'."

I nod to say, "Yes I received that text and assumed he was doing that."

Agent Sue asks, "How well do you know Glenn Quagmire Mr. McFarlane?" I say "Enough and enough to know he doesn't really like him."

Agent Sue asks "And why is that Mr. McFarlane?" I answer, "Well he thinks I'm a bore and not that much of a stand up guy."

Agent Sue says "But you hired a lawyer for both him and Mr. Griffin after the state took all their assets. And you also appeared with his other friends for support. Do you still see him as a friend?"

I fake sigh look down to say "Yeah I guess... Peter likes to hang out with Quagmire. So I told myself to suck it up. If my best friends happy I could try to be."

Agent Sue asks "And is that the reason Mr. Griffin is your only best friend? Or your only close friend? Because he doesn't get along with people you like to hang out with?"

I say, "Yes Peter doesn't have the mental capacity to think beyond his current IQ. So yeah that why."

Agent Sue says "People's nineteen your honor. We were still building our case. But still believe the relevancy of this incident that our agent caught on tape. This video shows Mr. McFarlane savagely being assault by one Glenn Quagmire."

 **(See clip of Brian being beaten up by Quagmire on YouTube.)**

I rub my fake rub my neck as the crowd boos and curses at Quagmire.

Agent Sue says, "Mr. McFarlane you only stay with the Griffin family to make sure the kids and Ms. Griffin are ok. You hangout with Mr. Griffin's friends cause you owe him for getting you off the street.

"Which happened over ten years ago. Mr. McFarlane your only worry is that if you leave this wife and her kids will be in danger or worse. The prosecution ends with this witness your honor."

After me Joe goes up onto the stand and is hit with a storm of questions.

Agent Sue asks, "Officer Swanson you saw and have been witness to half the crimes committed by these two. Yet because of your friendship with them they have gotten way from being arrested."

Joe argues "I have not once used my police authority in such a way."

Agent Sue says, "Peoples twenty your honor a series of stop light camera pictures. Of one officer Swanson along with a drunk Mr. Quagmire and Mr. Griffin.

"These photos show officer Swanson stopping these two. Talking for ten minutes takes a few beers and returns to his patrol route. Not reporting what happened at all."

Judge French Dong looks from the pictures to look at Joe and asks "Officer would you care to explain? As would you miss Sue is this a three way lawsuit?"

Agent Sue answers "No your honor after this officer Swanson will be arrested on separate charges."

I tap Stewie and he whispers, "I know this is percent. Now we can also get Ms. Swanson."

With that the Judge says, "That's enough miss Sue I've heard just enough. The fact that an officer of the law was aware of these crimes is beyond me. So I will bring down verdicts now.

"Glenn Quagmire I sentence all your assets to be sold and the money be give to your victims. Which I knew is still a far cry from what they've suffered or continue to suffer with. I also sentence you to the death penalty by lethal injection."

The judge hits his hammer and the people clap shouting at Quagmire. Bringing a sly smirk to my face seeing him squirm and begin to cry.

Judge French Dong asks for order then continues, "I'm not finished! Peter Griffin you are beyond despicable and wrong. But I can't take your assets seeing as your wife has to support three children on her own.

"And also all the family money is in her name. If I sentence you to hard labor I will cheat the people out of years on hardship.

"I sentence you Peter Griffin to the chair!" With that the room is in a roar with cheers the judge hit his gavel trying to calm them down.

As the guards took Quagmire and Peter away Meg spits in Peter's face. Lois then slaps them both Quagmire and Peter several times crying as she does so.

But thanks to my words they're tears of anger. Seeing all of this brings a long smile to my face.

Stewie whispers, "I love you dad."

I hold him and whisper back "I love you to son."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes hope you had a fun month without me. Cause dudes college is no joke. I'm not in an expensive one but thanks to what I want to do. I have to use a lot of time to plan stuff. So sorry if I miss a month without updating. So dudes lets see what you left me to read.**

 **Lil miss wolf: Yes they are it's going to be so much fun!**

 **Mercswar: Sup dude and I know most people don't like it. But you know I like weird stuff dude. So I'm running with it.**

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Stewie's POV**

I'm happy right now I'm dreaming of my father playing with me in the park. A wedding ring clear to see on his finger. It's all feels so perfect when he hugs me.

I feel the warm breathing at my neck along with soft wet licks to my cheek.

Cracking my eyes I turn to see my father Brain McFarlane smiling down to me. Last night while Chris and Meg we asleep I snuck a peak into the woman's room.

I saw my sweet father holding her as she spilled all that crap she's worried about.

But my father assured her he'd provide for the family. After a prolonged hug my father sealed the deal with a long steamy kiss.

After another half an hour of watching the woman went to sleep. My father looked at the door.

I knew he saw me cause he winked and mouthed 'Sweet dreams sport' to me.

I smiled and returned to my room for sleep. Now seeing him as I awake I spring up and hug him.

I say "Oh dad we're finally a family." He hugs me back to sniff around me a little.

Dad says "Looks like someone needs a diaper change." I giggle and chuckle as he lifts me from my crib and places me on the changing table.

Lying on my back dad pulls off my PJ's. Then takes off my soiled diaper. Dad whistles, as I lie bowlegged on the table.

Dad says, "I see why you've been walking funny Stewie. And I have to admit you got a nice package. Got to pity the women who'll take this monster later."

I say, "Oh don't pity them dad. Cause they'll be taking your monster alongside mine. Remember the dimensional device can copy body parts. All I need to do is scan alternate universes dad's dong.

"The zap an exact copy gets replaced onto you." Dad smiles thanking me as he wipes my ass and dong.

Fresh and smelling like lemons below my waist dad puts a new diaper onto me.

In my usual yellow shirt red overalls dad puts me on the floor. But gives me a kiss to the head and affectionate rub to the cheek.

I smile back to him and we go into my lad. Grabbing my dimension device I scan the hot alternate universe for dad. Finding him I whistle to say "Dad you're going to be a stud after this."

Aiming the dimension device to his crotch a blue beam wraps around his package. After a buzz and tingly feeling as dad calls it. His balls expanded to the size of two rip peaches.

His penis's prepuce grows as well. For those of you who don't know what a prepuce is look it up.

Dad says, "Holy crap I understand why you changed the way you walk. These bad boys will take me time to get use to.

"Thanks son I really can't wait to see how things turn out around here. But still I need money fast if I'm going to get Lois and Meg out of their worries."

I say, "Relax dad the woman still has plenty of money. But I think we should also keep and eye on Ms. Swanson. For Joe's part with the fat man and perverts dealings they're not letting him off the hook.

"I'm worried that Susie will grow up neglected and unhappy too."

Dad pats my arm as we head down for breakfast saying "Don't worry I'll talk with Bonnie and use at little mental charm to see what's going on."

He winks knowing fully well that I get the joke. Getting into the kitchen the woman gave us all our food and smiles at dad.

Dad asks "Meg Chris have you decided on what you're going to do after high school?"

Meg looks from dad to the woman to say, "I think I'll take a year off before I apply to a college. Mom needs my support too Brian."

The woman says "Thank you Meg that's very sweet of you. What about you Chris?"

Chris answers, "I've signed up for the Navy. I think they can help me find a future. Plus I'll get to see some exotic places too."

Dad says "Good to hear that both of you are thinking about your futures. Chris remember don't have sex without protection. You don't want to catch something you can't get rid off."

Chris says, "I know Brian I know. Hey its Ms. Swanson." Slipping out of my high chair we find Ms. Swanson coming to the side door.

The woman asks, "Bonnie are you ok?" Ms. Swanson's answers "No Lois it's not ok. Without Joe's pension or money I can't keep my house."

Seeing Ms. Swanson close to tears dad asks us to wait in the living room. Meg and Chris go but I stay back to listen in.

Ms. Swanson says, "The FBI let me keep our bank accounts but took a chunk of the money. I only have enough to pay for one month or two of bills. And make a few trips to the super market. I don't know what to do."

Dad smirks to say, "How about you sell your house? Then you can move in here with us Bonnie. Chris is going to join the Navy soon so we'll have room for another person."

Ms. Swanson says, "I don't know I don't want to be a burden."

The woman says, "You won't be Bonnie. We've both put up with our ex's crap now we have to pick up the pieces. We have to stay strong. Please think about it."

Ms. Swanson says, "I don't know for sure if I can Lois. I just recently got in touch with an old friend of mine. She says business in the stripper game is still good."

The woman says "Bonnie your were a stripper?"

Ms. Swanson nods to say, "It's how I met Joe. But still looking back I was making a lot of money for lap dances and pole dances. I think I'll get back in the game."

Dad says, "You know Bonnie I'm a certified fitness instructor. If you want I can help plan a work out routine with you. And hey Stewie can play with Susie while you're at work."

Ms. Swanson thinks it over for a little. To say it's a great idea. She leaves and dad carries me back up stairs. I sigh happy that he and I are now closer then before.

 **Quahog Rhode Island Brian's POV**

I'm can't believe it one week already and both Lois and Bonnie are doing my workout plan.

With a little memory altering Bonnie now has papers on hold for divorcing Joe. And also has plans to sell her old house. With a price tag of over one hundred thousand it'll have plenty of bids.

With my fake workout plan doing great I'm having some much fucking fun.

I fixed up the basement into a small gym. A few mirrors, a dance pole, a couple of weights, and two work out machines. Bonnie and Lois are doing great.

I didn't even need to talk Meg into my workout plan. She asked to join in.

With all three in tight spandex singlet's and knee socks. I'm clapping to a mix beat I made as I instruct them.

During the workout I have a great view of their budding bodies. Their legs are trim and firm thanks to Stewie's device. So yeah they got legs that go way up.

Seeing them all on their knees from behind I have them do pushup while on their knees.

Comparing their asses Meg has the smallest compared to both mothers. Meg's rocking a nice firm bubble butt close to being a donk butt.

Lois and Bonnie are sporting donk butts that are almost full-blown badaonkadonk level asses.

After five minutes of ogling I say, "Ok ladies switch to air pumps and knee swings."

Basically I have them fake as if they're lifting something off the ground. Hold the object over their heads and then raise their knees to their waists.

Seeing their nice tits move with each rep of the next workout. I'm close to letting my dick out.

God I see why some many guys love to fake going to the gym.

Seeing Meg's b cups move and sway alongside Lois and Bonnie's round and milk filled c cups. God I'm close to making all three my bitches right now.

But I have to keep cool. Have to sell the lie and make the green. Then tap their asses like no tomorrow.

I sigh happy seeing the sweating forms of the main three ladies of my house. That's right I got the bank to sign over the deed of the house to me. They're still finalizing the process and they say it'll take another two months.

But nevertheless it's still my house now. And soon it'll be renamed the McFarlane's family house. Once I get a few more touching nights with Lois she's going to be screaming my name.

I say, "Ok ladies lets take a break. So towel off and drink some water. Then we'll pick things up in a little while."

Bonnie asks "Brian can you check on the babies while your upstairs."

I tell Bonnie no problem and head off to Stewie's room. Susie does sleep with Bonnie in the guest room. But Bonnie leaves her with Stewie so they can play.

But Stewie uses his mind sleep table to keep Susie out of his stuff and out of the way.

Finding Susie asleep on a small bed to one side. I then spot Stewie.

Stewie smiles and hugs me as I enter the room. Stewie says "Hey dad how goes the workout with your bitches in training?"

I groan to say, "Fuck it's such a tease. I swear once Lois gives I'm going to fucking rail her for making me have to suppress my boner. Then once Chris is gone I'm going to rail both Bonnie and Meg too.

"So what's this new invention of yours?"

Stewie walks over to the changing table to say "First I need a change before I show you."

Taking off Stewie overalls I notice something odd about his chest. I ask, "Stewie what's under your shirt?"

Stewie smiles to lift his shirt. In doing so two large bouncing breast spill free. My jaw drops seeing my son and eighteen year old infant rocking e cup breasts.

Stewie says "I can tell from your shock that you remember when I stopped you from changing things in the past right. I saw how you looked at that me's breasts. So I used the dimensional device to copy and past them onto me.

"So tell me dad am I sexy?"

Stewie presses he's breast together making my mouth dry up completely. God does everyone in my family have to be a fucking tease.

I grab Stewie and bend him over my knee. I say as I spank him "You don't tease your father like that young man."

After ten spanks I sit him on my knee and he hugs my chest. Stewie says "Sorry for teasing dad. Do you want to feel them they're really nice."

Rubbing my paws along his baby soft skin I cup both breast in my hands. I can feel my heart rate wanting me to just whip out my dick at this point.

Hearing Stewie moan as I rub my thumb over his erect areolae is a nice sign.

I say, "Ok that's good Stewie but try to cover up the bump your girls make in your shirt. Also you're going to have to start to wear a bra to prevent your breast from sagging."

Stewie says, "Ok dad I will. I'll see you tonight for dinner." Leaving Stewie to do whatever he was doing before. And go back to help my bitches workout.

 **Quahog Rhode Island third person's POV**

It's a pretty shitty day for certain people in Quahog. Joe Swanson dishonorably imprisoned by the FBI on changes of adding and enabling criminals in several double-digit counts.

Now serving over forty years Federal lock up. Joe can't help but sigh. Sure he got forty years because of his service things still weighed over him.

His lawyer gave him the paperwork of Bonnie's divorce a while ago. It broke his heart when Cleveland told him over the phone that Bonnie refuses to take his calls.

Cleveland also told him that Peter and Quagmire's execution was pushed up.

Sitting in his private cell Joe has time to think. To think about all the crap he made Bonnie go through. All the crap she had to put up with him either drunk, angry, or just being stupid with Peter and the guys.

Joe's more surprised that Cleveland didn't get arrested. He even asked his lawyers about calling Cleveland to lessen his jail time.

But Joe's lawyer told him that Cleveland was often the victim of Peter's actions. Damage to his home, cars, and the number of times he's received bodily harm from Peter.

While Joe didn't do anything to help him or stop Peter.

Joe sighs again looking at the picture of his daughter and ex wife. A daughter that'll no doubt grow up not knowing him. Or just not having a father to be there for her.

Joe looks out side his cells small window to say, "Well at least they gave me separation. Last thing I need is some guys hand where it shouldn't be."

Over three cellblocks are Peter and Quagmire. Todays the day they face their judgment. For their last meals Peter asked for mashed potatoes shaped like John Wayne's head.

While Quagmire asked for a ham sandwich. Seeing as Quagmire is the first to be executed he's taken the walk first. As he walks death row all the inmates shout at him and call him a death man walking.

Like Joe Peter and Quagmire were put into solitary. On getting to the room the guards straps Quagmire into the chair. The guard then wheels over the needles.

The governor walks over to Quagmire to say "Someone would like to say a few words to you in person."

It's none other then Brian who's showing a calm a cool face.

Quagmire says "The fuck do you want?" Brian still calm walks over and gets right into Quagmire's ear.

Brian whispers, "It's really funny you called me a bore and this happens? Well Quagmire I got the last laugh and the women cause once you and Peter die."

"I'm going to fuck Lois and Bonnie every day of the week. I'm going to be fucking the two women you often talk about fucking really funny isn't it?"

Brian leans back and smiles evilly seeing Quagmire's shocked. Quagmires about to shout only to have a guard silence him by shoving a mouth guard into his mouth.

Quagmire looks a Brian with hate as he walks off to sit behind the glass for the viewing room. The only people who actually know Quagmire in the room are Brian and Stewie.

The prison doctor plunges the needle into his arm and flips the switch for the chemicals to enter Quagmire body. With his last thoughts curses and swears at Brian as he dies from the drugs. Brian smiles widely with his beloved son on his lap.

The others in the room clap and say a few curses to Quagmire as his body jerks to lifelessness.

On his walk to the execution room Peter seems to now understand that he will die. Reaching the room the governor holds the guards to allow Brian to talk.

Peter smiles seeing his buddy and best friend come to talk to him. Brian once more leans in to whisper into Peter's ear like he did quagmire.

Brian whispers "Peter you're a jackass who had a great life. But where you wasted it I'm going to take it and make it right. I'm going to love Lois and my kids like that father they need and deserve."

Brian adds after a deep breath "They'll forget all about you after a year... Goodbye Peter."

Brian backs way and once again the guard puts a mouth guard into his prisoner mouth.

Brian and the others in the view room watch as Peter is put to his death. Where as Quagmire witnesses were more collective these witnesses jump up and cheer.

Peter in his last moments lets a lone tear drift from his face. The surge of electricity doing its job. Seeing Stewie wave at him with an evil smiles. And a pleased look on Brian's face Peter succumbs to the pain.

Walking out to his car Brian buckles Stewie in and drives out to a nice small beach.

Brian inhales and exhales to smile even wider the seeing both Peter and Quagmire die. Brian fist pumps and runs around shouting and screaming in joy.

Brian shouts, "Yes fuck YES! I did it I finally achieved something not to discredit you and all you did too Stewie. But still this is fucking great! Oh I feel like a new man and its great."

Stewie walks over and hugs his father from behind happy as ever at his joy. And pleased that he too can share this happiness.

Stewie moves to stand next to his father and say "Yup we did it dad. A solid two months and yes we have a few loss strings. But they're already being put in place. Hey you want to go skinny dipping dad?"

The old Brian would see right through Stewie's plan to put his sexuality and hormonal urges in Brian's face.

But after a solid month of getting sexually close to Stewie without full-blown sex. Brian wasn't about to tell him no. Plus they both earned a little closeness to one another.

Brian nods and Stewie strips. With the sun going down the eighteen year old in an infants body lets it all hangout.

Stewie inhales and exhales in a moan feeling the salty breeze against his breast and penis.

Brian simply takes off his collar. Taking Stewie hand the two walk into the water. Once the water reaches Brian's waist he hugs Stewie from behind.

Brian kisses Stewie head and whispers his love to the baby. As the sun slowly descends Brian floats on his back to let Stewie lay on him.

Stewie not losing the smile on his face says, "I love you dad."

Brian rubs his sons head to close his eyes. Smiling ear to ear and feeling Stewie heartbeat he says "I love you too son."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yeah dudes and duddetes glad to see your back. My time in college is becoming more taxing. I passed my college midterms with eighties and over seventy percentages. So yeah that means I've pretty much close to passed my first semester. But anyway lets see what you all left in the comments.**

 **Mercswar: It happened in that one episode where Brian kept changing the past. He became the write of a best seller, he stopped terrorist from bombing somewhere. And he even stopped a certain president from being reelected. That's where you'll find it or you can look up the gif that's in Google search.**

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Stewie's POV**

It's been a full three months since the fat man and pervert were put to their deaths. Lois didn't pay for the funeral. But she showed up with the rest of us.

She actually spitted on his grave. Chris shook his head when Meg did the same. But dad had to take them both back to the car. They were pissed and it was so delicious to see.

 **Flashback Stewie's POV**

As Meg tried to kick over the fat mans head stone dad stopped her. Dad says "Chris why don't you take your mother and sister back to the car. I've go one more stop here."

Chris says "Ok Brian we'll see you back at the car."

As Chris herded them away dad looks at the fat mans grave. Dad says, "I will be better then you Peter. You caused so much crap to fall onto this families shoulder.

"I'll show Lois and the kids that I'm the better father then you were could have dreamed of being."

As we walk dad takes us to another part of the public cemetery a ways away from the car.

I ask "Dad where are we going?" Dad smirks to answer "One last piece of payback."

Soon we get to a caged mausoleum only the door has cage bars however. But the rest is just cement.

I read the plank and its say the pervert's name. Inside is all dirt and grass.

Dad closes the cage but doesn't lock it. Dad says "Ok Stewie did you poop yet?"

I shake my head to ask, "Why would you care about that? Have you take a liking to looking at my rear dad?"

I turn to wiggle my ass at him but his face remains stern. He turns an looks at the ground with a sneer.

Dad growls as he says "Cause we're going to take a crap on this bastards grave son." I look into his eye they're filled with hate and I love it.

Nodding I strip making sure to place my pants and shoe to one side. With my diaper off as well I say "Dad I have to pee too."

Dad says "Good well start with that. Ok aim where I aim." Nodding dad holds his dong and I do the same aiming right in the middle of where the coffin should be.

Seeing our two streams of pee pool together into a large puddle. It's so deliciously evil.

After a few minutes we shake the last few drops off. Then we walk to where the head of the coffin should be.

With our backs to each other we take our craps. Feeling dad's tail wag against my lower back actually makes me giggle as I try to push out my poop.

Dad gives a long fart to say, "I hope you can smell that in hell you asshole."

Pushing my poop out I sigh feeling then end pop out of my ass. I finish, as does dad. Stepping away dad pats my shoulder telling me I did a good job.

I'm amazed sure out turds are two different shades because of what we eat. But damn did we make a descent pill of crap for that pervert.

Dad wipes himself then me. As he finishes he pats my ass telling me thank you.

I kiss his cheek to say, "I don't need thanks being your son is all the thanks I'll ever need."

Slipping back into my clothes dad carries me back to the car. I nuzzle my face into his neck loving his soft fur. Dad asks, "Want to make this a monthly thing son?"

I kiss his cheek and hug him tighter as he carries me. I look back to the perverts gave and think 'Hope your ready to eat turd for all of your eternity down there bastard.'

 **End flashback Stewie's POV**

Right now we're having a family cook out in the backyard. Dad submitted some housing plans to remodel a few rooms. And we're getting a pool too.

Splashing in the little plastic pool I have to wear a shirt that makes my chest look flat.

I still need time to finish my next devise so things around the house won't seem to weird for dad's bitches.

Dad comes over to ask "Feeling ok their champ?" I say "Yes I'm fine so did the woman finally agree?"

Dad smiles to say "Yes we're going to announce it once Donna and Cleveland get here."

I'm so giddy I can't wait. Not only are we getting new neighbors soon we're going to be a complete family.

Soon Cleveland and his kids come over to enjoy the small party. I get out of the pool cause Cleveland Jr. and the other one start getting too rough. Fools almost hurt my girls and dad really likes my goods.

Dad towels me off as Lois cooks the food. Lois says "Ok everyone foods ready."

Ms. Donna says "Damn Lois these are some tasty hot dogs." Cleveland says some immature comment to dad and he gives a chuckle.

Lois asks "Brian can you come here. Ok everyone Brian and I have something to announce."

Both of them start to giggle and the each try to get the other to tell. Brian says, "Everyone Lois and I are getting married."

Cleveland says, "Wow congratulations you two whens the wedding?"

Lois says "We're going to have the wedding in a few weeks by the sea shore. Also it won't be a big wedding just a few friends and family."

Dad says "And don't worry about a gift everyone its optional."

Meg says, "Congrates mom I hope you're happy." Lois says "Yes Meg I very happy Brian's been very supportive and helpful with all the bills and issues we're been having.

"It just feels so right to be with him."

Chris asks "So Brian now that your marrying my mom what do I call you?" Dad says "Anything you feel like Chris. You can see me as a close friend, a replacement father, or just good old Brian it's your choice.

"I don't want you kids to feel weird or obligated to calling me anything you don't want too."

Meg says "We'll I'm fine with calling you dad." After the little gathering I dash to my room to finish my device.

Ms. Swanson is playing with Susie in the living room and talks to dad and Lois about their plans.

After a while I get lost in finishing the final pieces of my devices.

 **Rhode Island third person's POV**

Brian is all smiles his fake work out plan has Meg, Bonnie, and Lois looking great.

Meg and Lois looks like their alternate universes selves. And Bonnie looks just as great. Meg donk butt is now in place and her double b cups are round an perky.

Lois and Bonnie now have badaonkadonk and milk filled double c cup breasts.

All three have slim and trimmed waistlines. Toned and smooth legs and arms all three not showing a blemish or wrinkle on their bodies.

Brian smiles cause he also got the ok from the city to open his gym. And he's pushing a to get people to read his new book.

Not that piece of crap idea he had before. Now he has a piece of dribble that people fill in the blanks and enjoy.

Stewie reads over the rough draft to say "Dad this is great what will you call it?"

Brian says, "Wish it want it do it. Simple for simple minds and now with my new gym opening. I'll need that diet drink we talk about."

Stewie nods to say, "The samples and twelve cases of thirty cans are all in the garage. Soon we'll be rolling in money."

Brian nods to ask, "Hey what have you been doing besides the drinks? I've seen you vanish into you hidden room for hours at a time."

Stewie says "Well I'm working on another device. It makes people see one thing when it's not really there or happening."

Brian asks, "Why would you need that?" Stewie says, "You never know when you'll need a fake you to make a quick escape dad. Now get going you have a gym to open."

Brian smiles and hugs his son. And also gives him a loving kiss to the cheek. All Brian's success all the love his has now was because a little baby loved him so much.

At the gym Brian is all smiles he's got Meg going around a few block up and down passing out fliers. And telling them how Brian helped her get her body.

Meg plans to work at the gym to help make some money. She's still debating on if she should go to college or not. But Brian doesn't want her to go. He wants her to become an online college student.

Also he doesn't want so punk getting ballsy with his little girl.

Chris shipped out to the Navy not too long ago and his family saw him off. Lois is all smiles now call Ms. McFarlane she's helping around the gym too.

Bonnie told her stripper friends and they paid for full member ships. Even Ms. Donna is there with her daughter working out.

Brian goes through the first few workouts with a select few. And have others do different sets at other parts of the gym.

Brian also made sure that he charged at least two fifty for a can of his special energy drink.

With Stewie's help the two create an energy drink that burns the extra fat in the body. And with a little exercise used the byproduct from that fat to create muscles. With the added bonus of helping the nastier cells be flushed from the persons system.

After a clean two weeks Brian's and his family is raking in the money. On their drive home Meg says "First two weeks and the gyms already made fifty grand."

Bonnie says "Its great for they club too the girls have been getting more tips. Plus I think words getting around fast because of how so many of them talk to other strippers."

Lois asks "So Brian when are you going to release your book?"

Brian smiles to say "After a full month of the gym being open. I'll head down to Vegas to talk to a few publishers down there. Oh and Lois I hope you don't mind but I want to take Stewie with me."

Lois says, "No worries Brian I'm sure Stewie would love the sights in Vegas. Just remember don't loss your wallet."

Brian smiles to say, "Not to worry I won't misplace or over spend. Also did you see how Donna and Roberta argued in the parking lot? I wonder what's going on?"

Bonnie says "I talked to Cleveland it seems that he's had enough of her smart mouth and boyfriends."

Meg says "Well its not like she has a lot of choices. Well she does but she just picks losers to piss of her parents."

Brian says, "I'll talk toe Cleveland and see if I can help. I'd hate to see them drift apart after everything they've been through."

Lois rubs Brian's ears says, "That's my man you're just so loving and compassionate. When we get home me and the girls are going to fuck you up the wall."

Brian licks his lips in expectation.

 **McFarlane house Brian's POV**

Right now I'm chin deep in some really wet pussy. I love hearing my bitches moan and pant like they're in heat.

I start off by eating them out slowly then sloshing my tongue all around the sides of their holes. I even give long licks that tease their assholes too.

I loving seeing them shake violently as my tongue slowly slides up their clits. And leaves them even wetter then before.

I've told them to keep their bushes trimmed but they are to never go bald bush. I shove my nose into Bonnie's bush and take a long whiff. She loves it when I do that.

Bonnie moans and wiggles her ass as I get back to eating her pussy. I already finished Meg and Lois both of whom are shaking on the other side of the bed.

Bonnie screams as she lies on her chest and knees. Bonnie shouts "Deeper Brian tongue fuck my hole like the bitch I am."

Doing as she asks I shove my tongue a little deeper and she screams into the orgasm. I smirk as I lick up her juices as a refreshing drink. She's not as sweet as Meg juices. Or as exotic as Lois's flavor but damn they all taste good.

Leaving Bonnie I go over to Meg and roll her to her side. Resting my hands on her ass and thigh I give a few practice pokes to her pussy before I wind up and fully penetrate.

Meg shakes and howls as I start to fuck her still quivering pussy. Meg says, "Dad harder make it hurt."

Growling I slam my protruding knot against her pussy lips. I know the limits of my bitches. Meg can't handle my knot, Bonnie can only take it half way before cumming herself to sleep.

And true to her name as 'Loss Lois' well she can take all of me deep and hard. I'm glad she admitted that I'm better then all of the other men she's had. Especially her ex husband he only had five and some inches to his name.

After a full hour for fucking Meg I cum in her young pussy. My cock head well and deep in her womb the whole time. I say, "Don't worry about the puppies sweetie daddy will help."

Meg says, "Thanks daddy love you." She kisses my cheek and she crawls to rest on a pillow.

I move back to Bonnie but take a quick look at Meg lying on her back as cum leaks down her ass. And onto the bed spread.

Bonnie still on her knees say, "Remind me whose bitch I am." Smirking I waste little time with fucking her. Bonnie likes her thrusts fast and random.

So I often brush my knot against her and then not brush it against her for a few other thrusts.

Like Meg Bonnie is a silly mess after an hour of fucking. I spank her ass a few times to also give it a both cheeks a nice squeeze. God I deserve this and it all feels so good.

As we keep fucking I feel close to popping inside Bonnie. Bonnie says, "Yes baby just like that make me regret not waiting for Susie's really father."

Hearing that I smile and grunt as I push a good amount of my knot into Bonnie's cunt. In a deep growl I cum in my bitches pussy.

After a few minutes of pump my dog sauce I slide my cock free and pat Bonnie ass.

Bonnie crawls to a pillow saying, "Thanks baby I love you." I smile and kiss her for a little bit to look for Lois.

Yes my last bitch that's on her back with her legs all the way up.

Lois says, "Come and get your desert honey." I say, "I love you special cake sweetheart. It tastes like honey and cinnamon."

Lois says "Only the best stuff to help my big dog grow big and hard." Lois smiles as we share a kiss almost as sweet as I wedding day.

That kiss can never be topped. Because its all I worked for to get my family in order and be the man the real MAN of this house.

Sliding all of myself into her I grunt as she takes a moment to ease my knot in too. But once snuggly in place I start to fuck my head bitch.

Feeling her legs ensnare me and her nails holding my shoulders Lois screams my name. And just like my other bitches Loss Lois is a silly fucked mess.

Lois says "Yes OH DAMN! Brian harder wreck my cunt. Brian I should have divorced him sooner! God damn I love you and your big dick!"

Pounding away at her somehow still pretty tight pussy. I've got what I wanted for my whole life.

I have a family with kids and wives that love me no matter what. And I've got money rolling in. Fuck my life is amazing!

Feeling pretty much all of my cock in Lois's womb she screams at me to give her some puppies. I smile and fuck her just like she's still asking.

Feeling my wet fur and her sweaty skin mess and mingle. I growl softly the gradually louder feeling my last load build in my balls.

I howl as I baste Lois unprotected and clearly fertile womb with cum. Yeah that's right none of my bitches are on the pill. If they get pregnant they get pregnant and they'll love it.

Holding Lois's hips I smile as she's still breathing hard and recovering from her orgasm.

But without warning I give my knot a few tugs to then yank myself out of her. Lois cums again spraying the sheets with her juices. To then go limp after a minute occasionally twitching from the pleasure of my dick being pulled free.

With all my bitches fucked and asleep I slip out of the room. In the baby room I find Stewie sound asleep. Smiling I lock the door and crawl into bed with him.

Taking off his PJ's I leave him in nothing but his diaper. Licking his ear I say, "Love you son."

He grumbles something back but I can't tell what it is. So I assume he's saying the same thing to me.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Sup dude's ok I'm experiencing a deal of writers fatigue as my bro's Jester Smiles have been telling me. I just don't feel motivated to write even though I know what I'll write. So I just want to get these chapters out and try to finish off my first semester of college with no problems. Also a few guys PM'd me saying they can't keep track of whose talking. So for example "When a character is specking in one line. But you don't see the ending quotes.**

 **"But they reappear bellow in another line. It means the same character is still talking. Only when he or she has the end quotes". Does it mean that they are done talking and it's someone else's turn. Hope that helps now lets see what you dudes left me to read.**

 **Mercswar: Oh it's going to be a lot of fun. When you'll see how it all starts here dude you'll flip.**

 **ReadingAngel: Here's your update hope you like it dude!**

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island third person's POV**

It's been a great few months for the McFarlane family. Bonnie, Meg, and Lois are fully ok with fucking Brian.

And Bonnie changed her daughters Susie's last name to McFarlane. Donna asked her why and she said cause she made Brian her legal godfather.

Also explaining that she wants Susie to have a father figure in her daughter's life.

No one knows that Brian is fucking all the three women senseless at night.

The only no that does know is Stewie. And he's been experimenting with his new father for a few days.

Brian told himself that he couldn't deny Stewie's love both emotion and physically.

So Brian and Stewie have been fooling around. Brian is ok with having a dildo up his ass or anal beads.

He just can't take someone fucking him. Stewie tried to get his father use to the feeling of someone thrusting into him.

And Brian passed out from the stimuli of Stewie pushing and pulling the dildo from inside of him. On another try Brian nearly bit Stewie out of feral instinct of being the alpha dog.

After which the two agreed to stop trying to get Brian use to the idea of receiving an ass pounding.

Brian on the other hand received a blowjob from Stewie and came hard. Harder then he actually expected. He face contorted in pure pleasure from blowing his load good.

For a solid ten minutes Stewie told Brian he learnt the best techniques from a porn star in New York. And each stars name for the techniques.

Brian told Stewie to tell him the full story some time later. As they got back into the fun. Brian got another surprise when Stewie managed to take almost all of his cock up his small ass.

Stewie told his father "My ass and colon can stretch but they have a limit so don't go too rough."

With his bitches out to see Bonnie's lesbian night Brian stayed home. So he needs a good fuck before going to sleep.

After that night Stewie's needs his father to be close and around him. But right now we find the McFarlane family having a nice breakfast.

Oh why are they all naked you ask? They aren't nudist not outside the house at least. Stewie's latest device makes whoever steps or looks onto the family's property and sees them just wearing normal clothes.

When is actuality they're all naked. Except Susie and on occasion Stewie they still wear diapers.

The bitches are ok with it while they all see certain things per Brian and Stewie's say.

The bitches see themselves naked while the babies are clothed. Susie see's everyone with clothes on.

An Brian and Stewie see's everything in real time. Everyone naked and having family fun.

Brian smiles as Lois gives Stewie and Susie their breakfast bottles of milk.

Yes the bottles have both mothers respective breast milk. But Brian's added a little extra protein to the milk.

Yup Brian has been shooting loads of sperm into the baby bottles. While drinking his bottle Stewie smacks his lips together.

Brian chuckles and does several eye motions to his son. Stewie catching on quick gives his father an 'Oh you'.

Stewie now free from his high chair holds onto his father as the two retreats upstairs.

In a soiled diaper Stewie asks, "Why didn't you tell me the bottle was filled with your sperm dad? I would have drunk it slower."

Brian smiles to say, "Cause we need to pack the flight is tomorrow. Now lets see what we'll need before we go."

Stewie nods with excitement his first father son vacation and no one to ruin it. As Brian packs Stewie picks the three devices he'll take with him on the trip.

Stewie says "Dad I need a clean diaper."

Brian asks "Pee or poop?" Stewie says "Pee it's weird I haven't needed to poop since we went to the potato's festival with Cleveland's family."

Brian says, "Yes that was really weird. Anyway I packed all your stuff so all I need to do is pack for myself. And we're good to go."

Brian finishes wiping Stewie he goes to put on a fresh diaper but Stewie says its ok.

Now nude Stewie flexes his chest and his waste. As the fake baby walks by Brian gives his ass a slap.

Stewie turns to his father to bend over and wiggle his ass. Stewie says, "If you slap it you have to fuck it too you know."

Brian smiles ear-to-ear but simply rubs his sons ass. Brian says "Later they'll hear if you start screaming like you did the other night."

Stewie nods knowing full well that he's a screamer when it comes to sex. And last night made he start working on a small pill shaped device.

Calling it a Mute-mine Stewie has been using it for when he masturbates and sings in the bathroom. So far the testing is proving successful all he needs is a large test. And he knows just where to go.

 **Quahog Rhode Island Meg's POV**

What a nice day. It's been great dad's gym is taking off like never before. He's had to create reservation hours for people to get in to workout.

Things can't get any better at home too. The sex is great but since dad's married to mom he can't take me out on official dates.

But he can take me to private places and get kinky without anyone seeing.

Right now it's the promotion day for dad's new book. So I've been handing out flyers to get people to stop by the gym and buy a copy.

Maybe sign up for a workout day too.

As I walk past an open restaurant dinning space someone tugs at my arm. I turn to see Beth.

Beth asks, "Meg is that you oh my god girl you hit your stride big didn't you?"

I hug her to answer "Yeah but it was thanks to my new dad's workout plan and energy drink."

I turn to see Connie coming over to Beth's table. Along with Gina and Lang her personal entourage.

Connie says "Holy crap is that you Meg?"

I smile to say, "Yeah Connie's it's me still think I'm fat?" For the first time Connie actually stuck on her words.

Connie stutters to say "No how much did your plastic surgery cost though?" I smile to say "Nothing cause this is all natural thanks to my mom's new husbands workout gym."

Beth says "Wait your mom got remarried Meg to who?"

I explained how dad was right there to help my mom. And Ms. Swanson to pick themselves up after what their ex husbands did.

I think played dad's gym ad on my phone for them to see.

Dad appears on the screen in a sweatband and shorts looking ripped and fit. Brian says, "Hey guys Brian McFarlane here to tell you its time to workout!

"At my gym you workout, eat, and live how you want. Don't have enough time in the day. Can't stop yourself from taking a beer or four a day. Don't want to change how you eat.

"Well not to worry cause that's what S-juice is for. S-juice is a pure herbal water energy drink designed to get those unwanted rolls, thick flabs of meat you call skin looking how you want.

"Just take a can drink it and work on that area your want to improve for one week. And all I ask is for you to spend twenty to ten minutes on my workout plan.

"Not wanting to get rid of it all that's ok. Cause at the S.B. gym you burn what you want. And keep what you want.

"If you're not satisfied I'll return two thirds of you payment plan without problem. But don't take my word for it ask a few of my friends."

The camera changes over to a large Asian guy with fit thighs and a slim frame.

Asian guy says, "My girlfriend loved my thighs but said they weren't strong enough to go places. After a week at the S.B. gym I got the legs I want and my girl loves them."

Brian comes back on to say, "Law enforcement, models, causal everyday folks, or extreme sports guys. I can help you get the body you want. And ask you to change nothing about you life."

The scene changes to Brian hanging from a rock wall with one arm. Brian says, "So what are you waiting for? Are you too scared to be who you want to be?

"If not come down to S.B. gym our receptionists are standing by. But you better move fast cause our lines are getting longer and more fit every day."

With the ad over I give Beth a flyer. I say, "This is my dad's new book it's really good for motivating people to live their dreams. See you girls at the gym if you get a spot later."

I walk off with a smile on my face. I left Connie and her close friends gawking and it feels really good.

I wonder if I can get a quickie with dad before he leaves with Stewie in the morning.

 **Quahog Rhode Island Airport Brian's POV**

Sitting in first class with Stewie is nice. The seats are better, the curtain that divides us from the other class is thicker. And this is a nonstop flight.

As the plan takes off I start to read a digital book on my touch pad. Stewie's been sleeping since we left home.

His stomach's been hurting him for a while now. I don't think it's too bad.

An hour into the flight Stewie's awake. But he says his stomach still hurts a little worse then earlier.

Stewie farts, which causes his stomach to groan. Stewie rubs his stomach and I raise my eyebrow.

I ask, "Stewie are you ok? Your stomach sounds really upset."

Stewie taps his watch a few times to groan again holding his stomach.

Stewie answers, "No dad I'm not I just scanned my body and I'm found out why I'm not feeling so good. Dad I'm constipated quick take me to the bathroom I need your help."

I carry Stewie into the bathroom but he takes out and turns on that sound muting thing he made. It worked great at night stopping the noise from leaving Cleveland's beer feast last night.

I ask "Stewie why did you mute all sounds leaving the bathroom?"

Stewie takes off his clothes and his diaper to squat on the toilet. His ass pointed to me.

Stewie says "Look dad we have no laxatives on us. And something needs to go into my ass to unclog my pluming. So I need you the shot a load up my ass to force the poop out."

I ask, "Maybe the flight attendant has something that can help? I can ask one of them if you want?"

Stewie groans to say "You think I can wait that long! I'm sitting on a log here so hurry the hell up!"

I raise my hand and spank his ass telling not to raise his voice at me.

Stewie calms down to say "Sorry I'm just in a lot of pain please dad help me."

I sigh to say "Ok but if you fart or crap on my dick I'm going to spank you for an hour."

Stewie says ok and I start by licking his ass. Hold habits die really hard for dogs. Yes I like sniffing ass but I only lick if I know it's clean or it tastes good.

And Stewie as the rest of my bitches clean and thoroughly rinse their asses. Also yes I do like the taste of their asses. So long as no one farts in my nose.

You know how long it took me to get the smell of Peter's ass out of my sinuses.

Anyway back to me eating out Stewie's ass. Using my tongue I get his entire tight hole nice and wet.

Pulling away I blow a little causing him to shudder. Nodding I climb up onto the plane toilet and aim at his ass.

Mounting him like I would in bed. Stewie says, "Remember dad my ass maybe able to stretch but I still can't take your knot."

I say, "Ok just tell me when's enough so you can crap. I don't want to brush my dick against your crap."

Teasing his opening for a moment I push in and before long Stewie clamps down.

As we fuck Stewie shows he feels the mix of pain and pleasure. He even tries to wiggle his ass. Only to groan as his stomach growls back at him.

Fucking him slower then our normal pace I grunt at how much a fucking pain in the ass this is.

 **Third person POV thirty minutes into sex**

With Brian still fucking Stewie he tries his best to relax his hole so his dad can get off faster.

But after a while Brian growls to push forward hard. Stewie eyes bulge feeling Brian's whole knot pop into his ass.

Stewie screams "Dad stop I can't take the knot please no!"

Brian growls to say, "Too bad you asked and you know how I hate slow fucks. Now you take it like your mother!"

Stewie screams "No AAAAH!" Brian is relentless as he fucks his son's ass like never before.

Brian is on cloud nine while Stewie is in the tenth level of hell. Tears stream down his cheeks as he feels his fathers knot pop free from his ass harshly.

Only to be forced back into him after a few thrusts. Brian pushes Stewie forward forcing his face into the toilet cover.

Stewie holds up his hands to try and push back his father. But it's useless his dad want's to get off.

Stewie hears the growls coming from his dad's throat. And now regrets not telling him to simply ask a flight attendant for a laxative.

Brian lost in his thrusts feels nothing but the warm slick hole that's containing his dick. After almost an hour Brian grunts to then howl for a solid five minutes. Stewie coughs feeling the shear volume of how much his father is unloading into his bowels.

Stewie hisses as Brian finally stops and pulls himself from inside the infant sized ass.

Stewie still squatting over the toilet hole holds onto the sides of the toilet lid ass a stream of white cream jets from his ass.

Stewie still crying whines as his shits out his dad's cum. And not soon feels the big log of shit that's been backed up in him also comes out.

Brian's jaw pretty much drops seeing the softball sized turd poke out of Stewie loss hole.

Stewie still crying grunts and gives two tries before stopping. Crying out in pain the crap finally farts free. Resulting in Stewie going limp and falling to his side.

Brian repositions Stewie on the toilet and takes a picture. Brian looks at the picture showing a passed out Stewie his ass gapping and still leaking a little sperm. With the toilet filled with sperm and the large crap.

Brian smiles as he tags it when you finally pass that breakfast burrito. Sigh though Brian knows he hurt his son so he cleans him up and carries him back to his seat.

Stewie stays asleep for another four hours before he woke up have a not very calm talk about what happened with his father.

 **Stewie's POV**

I say, "You promised and you lied to me!" Dad sighs to say "Look you know it happens when I fuck Stewie. And you know I hate fucking slow!"

I say "But still it hurt and now I won't be able to sit for god knows how long."

Dad says "Look I'll carry you around ok. And if anything it'll help you get us to when we really fuck later on when you're older."

I my back to him to say, "I don't plan to age past this."

Dad says, "What? Explain now young man." I say, "Like I said before dad. I love you and I don't plan to leave you. So that also means your going to have to put up with a baby for the rest of you life.

"And don't worry I'm working on my medical records. No one will question why I'm staying a baby after my next hospital visit."

Dad sighs to say "Ok so how do you feel after the flight?"

I groan to say, "I had my ass stretched for an hour. And took half a gallon of stud sperm up my ass. Until I was left gapping and passed on an airplane toilet! So no I'm far from alright!"

Dad slaps me saying, "Don't raise you voice at me. Look I'll give you kisses anywhere you want. I'll take you to some nice restaurants and get you an expensive diaper ok."

I sniffle to ask, "How fancy will the diaper be?"

Dad smiles to pet my head. Dad says "As fancy and as sexy as my little bitch Stewie want it to be."

Dad kisses my cheek making me giggle. I groan cause a twitch of pain shoots up my ass. But I hold it and thank him.

I say, "That'll make up for half. But I also want to gamble and sleep naked."

Dad agrees and says "Look sport you want me to rube some lotion and kiss you ass better?" I nod and dad says, "They lets kiss you ass better."

I say, "I love you dad."

Dad licks my left ass cheek making me giggle and clinch in pain again. Dad pats my ass to coo at me soothingly. Dad says "Love you too son."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I know some of you are probably wonder where I've been. I needed a break for a while so sorry about skipping out on last month's updates. Still I'm back with a lot of fun ideas and stuff to share with you guys. So yeah lets check of what you guys left me.**

 **Mercswar: No problem dude and yeah your going to see in this chapter.**

 **ReadingAngel: No need to beg dude its right here. Hope you have fun!**

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Bonnie's POV**

It's yet another great ladies night. Sure we're making some good deals. Well fuck we're making a lot of damn money off of Brian's gym and his book.

But these little nights at my strip club do help. Yup with Brian's help I used some money to buy the strip club and made it classier.

It's open to everyone. We have gay dancers, straight dancers, and more exotic dancers for clients that have unique tastes.

We even have a private sex dungeon downstairs for guys and gals who want to live our a few fantasies.

Brian got pissed when a cowboy tried to really brand one of the girls. He gave Brian some lip before Brian knocked him on his ass.

Security threw him out even while the guy said he would sue us. Brian laughed at the guy saying "Sure you can sue us. But didn't you read the entrance plank. If provoked management can kick your ass out even with violent means.

"So if you didn't read that before you entered your out of luck."

People waiting to get in and people recording pointed and laughed at the chump. The guy walked away with his hands in his back pockets.

With his head down and his lip still bleeding too. I hugged Brian that night asking if he wanted a lap dance.

Brian said later and that he needed to watch Stewie and Susie to let Roberta go home.

Things aren't going so well for Cleveland's second marriage. Donna is mad with all of Cleveland drinking nights.

As well as him spending more time and money taking the kids to various placing. Even though Donna often complained about not having enough time away from her kids.

Yesterday at the gym she was cursing at Cleveland when another woman complemented him on his fit legs.

Cleveland tried to calm her but ending up falling into an shouting match with her.

Security had to escort then out until they either calmed down or left. Donna left Cleveland came back in for an hour workout.

Sighing I walk the main floor as the DJ calls the next dancer to the stage.

Like Brian suggested certain girls either role-play on these nights. Or they pose frozen in certain positions with really nice body pain.

Brian got in touch with a friend from college. And he agreed to paint the girls with lovely fluorescent colors so they can sit against black tarps.

Some guys can't get enough of the positions and the sexual thrill the girls give them by moving ever so sexually.

But being ladies night we have a mix of guy and female stripers today. And most of the customers are female. With a few gay guys walking around too.

I walk back to my office to find Meg talking on the phone. Meg says "Ok mom I'll tell her now ok. Well see you when we get home."

Meg hangs up the phone and turns to me with a worried looked.

Meg says "Roberta's staying at the house with mom and Susie. Cleveland and Ms. Donna are arguing again."

I sigh to say, "Ok are you going to wait here with me? Or do you want me to get one of the girls that are heading home to drop you off close by home?"

Meg answers "No I'll wait I'm sure Roberta can use a little quiet time. And Susie does seem to like it when she's around."

I giggle to say, "Ok I'm heading over to the private rooms. Call for me if anything happens."

 **Las Vegas Brian's POV**

It's been a fun few days and so far we've been doing ok. Stewie did get us into see a classic retelling of the life of Alexander the great.

The production was spectacular. Plus I did convince a woman next to me to give me a blowjob during the battle reenactment.

She wasn't a ball sucker like Meg or a deep throat-giving woman like Lois. But she did pay good attention to my tip, which got me to cum.

Sighing I look over my hand to play a full house winning five grand. Smiling I walk over to get my winnings.

Pocketing my money my phone rings. I answer to hear Stewie's voice on the other side.

Stewie says "Dad come over to the slots I need your help."

I say, "I'll be over in a minute." Walking over I'm surprised at what I find. Stewie posing for the camera as he holds a check for one million dollars.

Stewie calls me over jumping with joy so I hug him and the woman giving him the check explains.

Woman says, "Congratulations sir your son just won our slot machine grand prize."

I'm dumb struck for a moment to say, "Well what can I say he's my son and we got that magic touch."

Sharing a laugh we take some more pictures and we cash the check. Walking with Stewie he's small backpack now filled with money I smile and pat his shoulder.

I say, "I'm proud of you son but first we're going to a bank and opening you a savings account."

Stewie says "No we're putting this money in your private account."

I ask, "Why you won this money it should go to you son." Stewie smiles to say "Cause I don't need money when I have your love.

"Plus must I keep reminding you I'm not growing up. Nor am I ever leaving your side. So we put seventy five percent into your private account that Lois doesn't know about.

"Then we put the rest in your normal account and we keep having fun. Plus we still haven't stopped at Macy's you own my some fancy diapers."

I hoped he'd forgotten but oh well. I say, "Ok lets go to the bank then to Macy's."

Putting the money in both accounts Stewie and I start to walk to get a bite to eat before we shop.

But its Stewie that stops making me stop cause I'm holding his hand. I ask, "Son what's up?" Following his eyes I seem him looking a blonde woman with some great tits.

She's wearing a nice tight blue dress with some gold trim going around the waist.

I ask, "Do you know her?" Stewie says "Yes that's Misty I meet her in the fat idiots basement bar. She was more interested in me being able to talk then my first time machine.

"Let's go over and talk to here."

As we walk over a guy in a sharp white and pink suite stops in front of her. From how he has a toothpick in his mouth and looking at his watch he must be expecting her.

Getting close enough to hear we listen in. Guy says "Misty old girl you showed. Do you have Mr. Lapse's cash or do you want to make an extension again?"

Misty says, "I'm only a grand short Vance. Can you take it this and add the grand onto my pay next month?"

Now I see he's a loan shark and Misty must own this guy's boss a lot of money.

Stewie says "These bastards dad we have to help her." I nod telling him to wait for the loan shark to leave.

Vance says, "Give me a sec doll." Vance takes out his phone and makes a call. A few words are exchanged and Vance hangs up the phone.

Vance says "Boss says that grand with have to be fifteen instead Misty. And he expects you to do good. We don't or Mark to visit you with his shove do we?"

Misty hugs herself shaking her head her face screaming that she's scared.

Vance says "Good see you next month Misty." Once again Misty shows how upset she is and starts to cry into her hands.

Stewie pats her leg asking "Misty is that you?" The blonde looks down to see Stewie and smiles.

Misty says "Stewie I haven't seen you in ages. It's good to see a friendly face after so long. How have you been?"

Stewie answers "Good and girl its been ages oh my gosh you look great."

I butt into adding "Hey how about we talk over a bite to eat? Oh and hi I'm Stewie's father Brian McFarlane pleasure to meet you."

Misty says "Oh hello to you too but um I can't join you I'm a little uneasy with money right now."

I say "Hey that's ok Stewie and I have been doing great at the casino's its on us please."

We find a nice IHop and order pancakes and hash browns. Misty no surprise is eating her fill.

Stewie says "Misty I'm just going to come right out with it. We saw you talking with that loan shark. And we want to help."

Misty says "No Stewie its ok I can take care of this. I just need to pay of ten thousand more dollars and I'll be ok. I have a system when I use the slot machines."

Stewie says "But my dad and I can make all you money be paid off. Please let us help you."

Misty shakes her to say "Stewie its sweet it really is but I can't I need to worry about my own problems. Look if you need to find places that'll pay big try the Cowboy wrangler or the Atomic lucha."

I ask "I don't want to sound rude Misty but how did you come to own these sharks so much?"

Misty rubs her hand to answer, "It was over gambling it was an old debt I picked up from my father. He ran the sharks sport and card bets. The loan sharks that he worked for were once gangsters.

"But when my mother passed away he need the money. So he hid out with me in the desert before long he stole twenty grand from the gang.

"He hid it somewhere in Vegas saying if I ever needed the money to us it. He left me this riddle and drawing."

Misty then shows us a star over a very nice hole drawing. It reads 'Two kinds in this world one with the guy and the one who digs their grave.'

I say "Boy that a tough one even I would need time to figure it out."

Misty adds, "Well time is something I don't have. The boss wants his money back he only found me cause of my dad's necklace that I'm wearing. He said he'd never forget what it looked like."

After another half and hour of talking Misty leaves us and we walk off to Macy's.

I pat Stewie's arm to say "It's ok son sometimes people have the courage to face their mistakes. And I'm happy you wanted to help her. You pulled me from a dark place too and I glad you wanted to do the same for Misty."

Stewie says "Well I guess we can still call her to hang out whole we're here. So lets get to Macy's."

I look through my phone to say "Hey those casino's she told us about aren't too far. They're actually around that next corner.

"Lets pop in so I can scout out what they have. Plus if they do pay big we can have more cash for the diapers you want."

Stewie hums thinking it over to agree but warns me not to try and side track them from buy at the store.

I sigh internally not wanting to shop for expensive diapers just yet

Getting into the casino I walk over to the sports bar and sees the gambling hall. The board lighting up with numbers and bets placed.

Taking a minute I place five thousand on the current lightweight mma fighter to loss. Then another eight hundred on number seven for the horse and jockey race.

Taking my tickets I walk over to find Stewie looking over a hand of black jack.

Stewie says, "Finally lets go I found a nice line of diaper brands I want to try when we get there." I nod knowing that this is going to be a long day.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yeah ok I know a few of you dudes and so happy. I mean I took a little over a week to finally update. And your probably wonder why or where the hell your crazy lemons are? Well I kind of had not Internet... Yeah a transformer blow and large portion of the city I live in had no power. But a week later and a lot of free time and here I am. So I hope you dudes are ready for some more. Well looks like no one let a comment ok that's cool. Still got views at least I hope at least.**

 ***Oh major warning ahead the next two chapters are a big thing! Seriously if Vore, mind control, forced pregnancy, rape, and piss an scat play mess with you. Or you are easily sickened please skip the next two chapters. Seriously these two chapters are all those categories I just mentioned so don't say I didn't warn you! ***

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Lois's POV**

God I wish Brian would come home already. Sure it's only been a few days. But still I miss that big dog of bone buried in my holes.

Hearing the doorbell ring I grunt angrily. I say "Damn can't a woman play with a dildo without getting interrupted."

Pulling the dildo from all the way in my vag I then pull back on my pants.

Fixing my shirt and moving my fingers through my hair as I walk downstairs. I finished all of my share of the chores today.

Bonnie's getting the groceries and getting the car washed. And Meg is working the gym with the help of a few employees.

Walking past the couch I smiles seeing Susie giggle and watch cartoons.

Rubbing her head she giggles and I open the front door. To my surprise I see Roberta standing in the door way crying.

Seeing the light rain but sunny behind her I pull her inside. Roberta still cries as I try to calm her down.

After a few minutes of holding her Roberta tells me a very shocking thing.

I then take her upstairs and say she'll stay with us. She tries to argue but I say "No but's little miss. If Donna does think those things of you then I don't agree.

"I'll go get your things once Meg gets home ok sweetie. You just try to relax and calm your nerves."

Roberta sniffles to say "Thanks Ms. McFarlane I can't say that enough at this point."

I rub her cheek to say, "Don't worry once my husband comes home from his mini vacation. I sure he'll have a talk with those two."

I close the door and marsh to the kitchen. I didn't want Susie to hear me call Bonnie and explode with angry.

Pressing the speed dial Bonnie picks up the phone. And I explain the whole story to her.

With the same amount of angry in her voice on the other end of the call. Bonnie tells me she'll be home once she finishes in the check out line.

I end the call to then call Meg. Telling her the same thing I just told Bonnie. Meg shows she's just as pissed as I am. And I'll be damned if Donna doesn't answer for it.

 **Las Vegas third person's POV**

Brian sighs as he sits watching Stewie model the diapers he picked out. In another turn Stewie wiggles his ass at the mirror he's in front of.

Brian asks "Stewie how much do these cause anyway?" Picking up one of the diapers Brian sees the price tag is over four hundred dollars.

Stewie says "I see your surprised well don't be. Yes father those messages and kiss to my soft tush are lovely. But you said as expensive as I wanted.

"And that's what I want. Now tell me do these one make my legs look plumper or fatter?"

Brian says "Ok, ok I get it. And no you look good in them. So which ones will you be getting?"

Stewie "Oh the seven pink ones with the frilly pieces in the back. And the nine blue and white flare ones with the green splash."

Brian says "Ok now I need to pick up a few for Susie and a few others if the girls have more kids."

Stewie says "Ok but give them the cheaper ones. Don't need to spend money of their happiness." Brian catching his son's words turns to Stewie as he changes back into his clothes

Brian says "Stewie don't be jealous that you won't be the only baby I care for. I told you its not good and you're going to be nice to your siblings."

Stewie sighs to say "I know dad but please don't let them take away all our time together please."

Brian kisses Stewie cheek to say "I'll always have time for my first child no matter what."

Brian gives him a hug and put the diapers into one of the carry bags the store gives you on entering.

Stewie says "Dad I have a very nasty idea."

Brian asks "Nasty in a horrible way or sexy way?" Stewie smiles to say "Both lets go on a rape spree in the store."

Brian says "Whoa their mister if we do that we'll get caught. And secondly it'll be a little hard to go on a rape spree in a crowded store."

Stewie says, "Not if we plan everything out like I have. See we have the mute mine so no one will hear our targets scream. Next thanks to hypno flashlight anyone who you flash it on won't remember or be able to move for the next twelve hours.

"Unless they get flashed again. And my new touchy glove allows you to touch someone and have complete control over his or her bodies. Along with turning you invisible for a while."

Brian rubs his chin still not sure. Brian asks "But what about evidence of us being involved in the rapes we plan?"

Stewie says, "Not to worry here drink two of these."

Stewie gives his dad two red pills. Stewie says "Got them from the alternate future. Seems rapist use then so that their sperm DNA can't be picked up and examined. Also stops you boys from knocking up a woman for twenty four hours."

Brian smiles to say, "Ok then where do we start our little adventure?"

Stewie says, "First we go to the bathroom and screw around there. We pick a big stall that has a sink in it. We hid under the sink then pounce."

Brian nods and follows Stewie's plan. Getting to the ladies bathroom they use the Touchy glove to mask their entrance.

And slide right into an unoccupied fancy stall. Stewie strips naked and the two lay in wait under the stall sink.

In no time a rush of woman enter the bathroom and Stewie smiles seeing his plan begin.

A woman walks in and locks the stall to Brian joy. The woman in a fancy dress suite she puts down her purse and starts to wash her face.

Stewie uses the flashlight and the woman becomes stiff. Her eyes devoid of motion and Brian triggers the mute mine. With that the two begin their fun.

Stewie goes first pushing the woman to the floor and pulling off her skirt. Brian opens her top and starts tit fucking the woman.

Stewie now between the woman's legs spanks his cock against her pussy. Seeing as she not wet Stewie hopes it'll be enough to stimulate her into producing juice.

Brian groans at feeling the woman's lips and mouth around half his cock. While the other half enjoys the mild press of her breasts.

The woman is nowhere near as large in breasts size as Meg or his two other bitch wives.

But Brian can get a better pick on their next victim.

As Stewie's balls slaps off the woman's ass he grunts at how little juice her pussy is making.

Stewie says, "Damn this bitch isn't getting wet fast enough for me to get off dad."

Brian says "Oh fuck her mouth isn't that good either. Look lets just pull out and put this bitch on the toilet. Well fuck the next one that comes in."

Stewie pulls his hard cock out, as does Brian. Both pissed that their first target was a complete waste.

Brian drags her by her hair and puts her half hazardless onto the toilet. Stewie groans as he walks back to the sink.

Stewie flashes the woman and in a few short seconds she's back to her normal self.

Taking a minute she collects herself and finishes what she originally came to do. Then leaves with little wonder of what happened.

Stewie groans in pain for the rest time Stewie feels that pain of going to blue balls.

Brian pats his son shoulders trying to help ease away the pain. Stewie smiles and thanks his father for the kind gesture.

After a few minutes another woman walks in but she's far too large for Brian's liking.

After that four more mildly attractive woman can in. And to both the father and son none matched their taste.

Stewie says, "Why are so many of them keep coming into this one?"

Brian says "Lets try a different floor maybe that'll help." Stewie agrees redressing and both becoming invisible to slip out.

Going two floors up the pair find another bathroom and sneak in. Brian does a quick peak under the stalls. To tell Stewie "None of these have a single fancy bathroom. We can't hide inside one."

Stewie says "Then we do it the old fashion way. I'll peak under and flash the attractive ones we find. You come in and we get to business."

Brian agrees and they start to look. But once again they strike out.

Stewie groans to say, "Where are all the hotties? Don't they have to use the bathroom too?"

Brian says, "Lets look around on the floors instead of the bathroom. We might get lucky and find one that way."

The two sneak away to wonder the floor a little. With no luck Brian says, "Lets try the dinning floor come on we can take the elevators."

As the two get into the elevator only one woman gets in with them. She was decent but she was pregnant.

Woman says into her Bluetooth "I know Barn she like left me. No I'm not keeping the baby she may have paid but she's also going to pay for the abortion. That's right she's so going to get the bill."

Stewie smiles and flashes the woman. Stopping the elevator car Stewie disables the camera with his phone.

Stewie says "Dad hold her down and keep her legs open."

Brian asks "Why what are you doing?" Stewie smiles to say, "She doesn't want her baby but that doesn't mean I don't want it."

Brian says, "Explain more please you just sounded super creepy."

Stewie says "Explanation after just hold her legs open." Stewie quickly strips and pours lube from his backpack all over his body.

Brian still not sure what's to come as Stewie push the woman's panties to one side. To the force his way into the woman's pussy. The woman in her far state grunts and groans in pain as Stewie disappears into her birth canal.

Brian taps his earpiece to say "Is it wrong that I'm slightly aroused by that?"

Stewie says "No and don't worry just stand her up and leave causally together. Find a dressing room and some clothes."

As Brian does that taking the mind-controlled woman who doesn't have a clue as to what's going on away.

Finding several pairs of swimsuits Brian takes the woman to a dress room.

Brian taps his ear to say "Ok Stewie what are you doing in her?"

Stewie responds, "Well she didn't want the baby. So I came inside and absorb the baby into myself. The baby kind of gets to live on and I get to be awake this time for when I'm born."

Brian says, "So you plan to make her give birth to you... That does sound like a fun ride."

Stewie says, "Why do you think I'm doing it? Anyway before I make this bitch push me out. I think you should fuck this one full of that creamy good stuff."

Brian smiles pouncing with little worry. Triggering the mute mine Brian goes right up to his knot as he fucks the woman. Stewie giggles to say, "I see you pushing into my new vacation home dad. I've got a nice welcoming present for you."

Inside the woman womb Stewie moves himself around. Allowing his fathers cock to also poke into his ass as he fucks the woman.

Brian goes wide eye and growls. He doesn't care about who this bitch is. She's going to get the knot.

Pulling back Brian goes balls deep. To Stewie's surprise he feels a good amount of his fathers cock push into him.

Brian pulls off the woman's top and sucks her milk filled breasts. Stewie inside moans too feeling his father fuck him too. Stroking himself inside the woman Stewie gets close to finishing.

Stewie uses his free hand to fondle one of his breasts as he feels his father twitch inside of him.

Brian grunts feeling not only the woman's wall hold him. But also his son's ass squeezing him just as nicely.

Brian pulls his knot free to slam it right back into the woman's pussy. With little care Brian keeps going his cock slippery with the woman's juices.

Stewie still masturbating inside of the woman cums. He actually fills a portion of woman's womb living him little room to avoid his own jizz.

But after a few more slams Brian cums hard too. Filling the woman's womb completely and leaving Stewie little space to breath.

So Stewie induces the woman into labor. In a squat the woman screams and coughs not fully aware that she's giving birth to another persons son.

Stewie comes out headfirst but he makes sure he comes out slowly. In a last push Stewie lands softly. Covered in sperm his naked body shining in the dressing room light.

He smiles to his father as he turns to look into his eyes. Stewie says "Congratulations Mr. McFarlane it's a boy."

Brian smiles to pull a towel from Stewie's backpack. Stewie shakes his head to instead lick himself clean. Brian smiles as his son licks himself clean like he would.

Still a little sticky in a few places Stewie pulls back on his clothes. Once more invisible the two slip away to another floor.

 **Stewie's POV**

I say "Damn that was hot and exciting. I want to do other stuff that's nasty."

Dad says, "Do you need to poop?"

I nod and he stops me to point to another little baby with his mother. Dad says "I'll control her so you can swap your mess diaper you her babies clean on."

I smile to follow dad. He flashes the woman without anyone noticing. Turning the woman's stroller the other way. I hid behind the bench dad and the woman are sitting on.

I squat and squeeze out a turd along with a little bit of pee. I quickly do the swap and use some of the soft wipes in the woman's stroller to give my behind a nice clean shine.

Slipping on the new diaper I giggle to say "Oh it's so warm."

Putting the baby back I tap dad and he flashes the woman. To which she is startled when her baby starts to cry.

We laugh as we walk away to find one last dirty thing to do before we leave.

Dad says, "I got the perfect idea. But first we need to find a janitor's closet."

I smile liking where this plan might be going.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes glad your back t read more. Also happy a little more cause I'll be heading back to college next week. I know most would be upset but I actually want to learn more. So here hoping right. Ok let's see if anyone left a comment. No comments again well that's cool happy to see people viewed the last chapter and a few people started to favorite and follow the story. So dude hope you have fun again.**

 ***Oh major warning like in the last chapter dudes! Seriously if vore, mind control, forced pregnancy, rape, piss and scat play mess with you. Or you are easily sickened please skip this chapters. Seriously the last chapters already explained those categories I just mentioned so don't say I didn't warn you! ***

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Meg's POV**

I hug Roberta as I help her pack her bags. I'm just glad dad is off with Stewie and not having to hear the argument going on downstairs.

Ms. Donna has gone nuts. She and Cleveland are getting divorced. But She's fighting for Cleveland to take the kids and leave the house.

But she added some hate filled words at Roberta when she saw her walk in behind me. I won't repeat what she said cause its so mean.

But I don't think Cleveland can help ease her pain either now.

It all happened a few minutes after mom and Bonnie decided to talked to Cleveland about Roberta staying with us. Ms. Donna came home in a huff and Roberta and me had just walks back into the living room from the kitchen.

An just like that her attitude and mean words set mom and Bonnie off. With everything packed Roberta moves to the window.

I ask "What are you doing Roberta?"

She looks at me with sad eyes red and puffy from crying all night. Roberta answers, "I'll sneak out the window and you can throw down my bags."

I sternly say "No you're going down those stairs Roberta. I know what she said hurts but my family and I don't care about her words. Your with us no and we'll be right here for you."

With that I pull her bags behind me and we walk downstairs. Ms. Donna sees us and turns up her lip to say "Oh I though you went to live with that white folks you like already? With upstairs being quiet and all you ever going to get over how you look?"

Bonnie snaps back, "Why don't you shut your mouth?"

Ms. Donna says, "I'd like to see you try and make me pool trash! This is my house bitch and I can say what I want to whom I want."

Before things got any crazy Cleveland steps in the middle of them. Cleveland says, "Ladies please let me handle this. Roberta I'll come over and talk to you in a little bit."

As we leave through the door Ms. Donna's voice rises and Cleveland soon flies through a window.

Mom says "Cleveland!" Rushing back to him Bonnie raises his head. With a few cuts on his arms he looks completely out of it.

Cleveland says through slurry words "Did someone see the gang the knock me on my ass?"

Mom says "Meg call an ambulance I think he has a concussion."

I quickly dial and explain the situation. In no time an ambulance arrives with two police cars.

Ms. Donna is taken out of the house in handcuffs. And the ambulance crewmember is able to wake Cleveland up.

Cleveland says "I'm ok not the first time she's throw me through a window. She once did it off the fifth floor of a small apartment complex. Anyway just hook me up with some painkillers and I'll set up a check up for tomorrow."

Mom says "Cleveland are you sure you'll be ok?"

Cleveland answers "Thanks you your concern Lois but I need to get the boys ready to leave."

I say, "What but I thought you won the divorce?" Cleveland says "I did I got custody over the kids and a majority of the money. But Donna got the house on a count of how good her damn lawyer was talking to the judge.

"So we'll be moving to lower Rode Island along the shore line. I might find a nice place to set up a new diner."

With that Cleveland went back inside and we took Roberta across the street to get comfortable.

After two hours Roberta still hasn't come down from the guest room.

I smile as Susie nibbles on her soft rubber turtle toy. I smile a little wider seeing Roberta come downstairs to sit on the floor next to Susie.

Roberta starts to tickle Susie as I sit and watch TV close by.

 **Las Vegas Brian's POV**

After finding a janitors locker room I took one of their cleaning carts. And using its out of service sign pretend I'm cleaning this bathroom.

Stewie off uses the flashlight and touchy glove to find twelve women for us to have fun with.

He soon returns managing to also find four mothers that had their babies with them.

Placing the kids on the baby changing stations in the back of the bathroom. Back in the front I lock the door to turn on the mute mine. Then I turn on a radio from the cleaning cart.

Radio station DJ says "Hey you've just tuned in to Hot stuff rocket radio. We're spinning the old classics today for all you fun people.

"Here's Bob Segar Old time rock and roll."

With the music play Stewie orders all the women naked and down to the floor. Ordering them on their hands and knees Stewie gets naked and we begin our fun.

Stewie says, "Damn look at this collection of ass dad? Most men dream of something like this happening to them."

Stewie strokes himself a little for me to chuckle. I say, "Damn right and I'm glad to be the lucky son of a bitch to get to do it. Now lets wreck some pussy!"

Getting behind each woman Stewie and me start to spank them. Hearing them moan and scream as our hands make their asses bounce and twitch from each hit. It was light a lusty symphony.

Seeing them all nice and red assed I shove my cock up to my knot into the closet woman. Stewie grabs a woman's ass using his arms to hold on.

Swinging his body a little he lines up and slams himself hard into her. Prompting her to shake and tighten on him.

Stewie smiles and continues to thrust as the majority of his body hits the woman's ass as they fuck.

Feeing my knot and balls bounce off this firm ass and thighs is pretty nice. I groan as I pull out and move onto the next woman.

As I pull out the woman cums hard not ready for me to stop so hard. I smirk rubbing myself a little as her pussy juice clings to my shaft.

Looking over Stewie slowly lets his cock pop free the woman he was fucking. To then start to fuck another one.

I smile seeing Stewie franticly thrust his hips forward against the woman he's in now. Soon however his thrust become jerky and he's starting to clinch his teeth. In a groan like scream he cums in the woman.

After holding on for a few seconds Stewie slides off the woman's ass. Landing on his own ass with a bounce I see a stream of sperm leave the woman's pussy.

While a coating of pussy juice on his cock Stewie sighs and rubs his balls a little. Causing a little spit of sperm to leak from his tip.

I ask, "What's the matter sport too good?" I chuckle as we continue with our fun.

Pushing my cock into another woman this time one of the mom's Stewie got. I spank her ass a few times to pull out. Shoving my cock into her mouth. I start to fuck her throat not too hard but hard enough for me to feel good.

Grabbing her head I push my cock a little further and cum hard in her mouth. Growling with a pleased smile I pull my cock out and slap her in the face with my cock.

The cock smack leaving a thick smear of cum the shape of my cock on the side of her face.

I move to another mom and push her onto her back. And right away I go to town. Pushing my face in her breasts as I fuck her like the others. Growling as I feel her waist buck up to meet me I slap one breast and pinch the other.

I look to my left to see Stewie sitting on a mom's lap. While two women suck his dick. I laugh a little as he reaches up and tugs on the mom breast drinking a little of her breast milk.

Stewie gives me a thumbs up and I return it. Pulling out of the woman I remember the nasty idea that Stewie did earlier.

Going to the changing tables I take the diaper off of a baby and place it on the floor.

Squatting over the diaper I push out half a turd. Smirking at how large my crap is I put it back into the baby.

Taking the diaper off another baby off I chuckle to say "Well little guy your mom's going to be in for a big surprise when she changes you."

Filling this diaper to the max I laugh at how the mom might reach seeing such a big amount of shit in her child's diaper.

I say, "I should leave a not saying that half was mine and the other half was his. Nah he'll be fine."

I put it back on the baby. Wiping myself I throw away the toilet paper and rush back over to the action.

Getting back I find Stewie fucking two women at once. One on top of the back of the other while Stewie switches back and forth between the two.

Stilling having to use his whole body in his thrusts. But from the screams the bitches are giving him. He's doing just find.

I grab another woman and start to fuck her silly off my lap. Rolling my tongue off her boobs I squeeze her ass as I make her bounce. As the music keeps going Stewie and me fuck to the beat.

Before long the whole bathroom is a mess of cum and sweaty woman. Some with a puddle of sperm between their legs. Or a puddle of their own juices and sweat.

Sitting on the sink counter I fuck Stewie's ass while one mom gives him a tit fuck. And two others swap back and forth under her to licking our balls and a little of my cock when I pull out of Stewie.

I'm not giving him the knot for now. I'll try and get him use to taking me all another day. Right now its about fun and rape.

After a while Stewie orders them to back off and makes a mother bring two babies to us.

Stewie then has both babies start to suck on his breasts. Stewie groans as the baby innocently suck on his breasts.

Not knowing that he can't produce milk. Stewie says "I once let Susie breast feed off of me while your and the bitches we our."

God its so hot that I cum inside of Stewie.

Stewie groans at the mix of pleasure and cums hard. Letting his cum fly and splatter all over the floor. He smirks to me and we get back to fucking the women.

Stewie and I once more played the miracle of birth. I fuck one of the women he lubes himself up and them crawls into her womb.

As I watch from a better view this time it really is hot to see him crawl inside. Hearing the woman gut groan and dry heave at the pain is pretty funny. But seeing Stewie wiggle his small ass to get into her is a turn on too.

I then go in fucking her full of cum. She can barely take it feeling me go into her knot deep after suffering through Stewie crawling into her womb.

But who cares this is a rape spree. Fucking her until my balls can't stop spanking her I cum hard filling her to the brim. She then gives birth to Stewie.

With her legs hitched up the woman screams until she drops back completely out. Stewie covered in cum crawls to me saying "Daddy." In a cutest baby voice I rub his cheek and say, "Yes I'm your daddy alright."

Doing it again this time to one of the mom's I record all of it smiling the whole time. I'm going to enjoy watching this later on if I don't have anyone to fuck.

After Stewie did the miracle two more times he said he was feeling a little tired. I nod knowing that from all he's had to do today he's going to feel it tomorrow.

But I want on last bang before we left. I smile as together me and my son double fuck one of the moms as she breast-feeds another mom's baby. She screams at a good pitch for me the howl too.

As Stewie and me shove her pussy full of cock I can't help but feel extra excited. Feeling Stewie's smooth shaft rub against mine is so nice. Along with my balls bashing into his I feel like my nuts are about to pop from the excitement.

After a while of fucking we tire out and cum hard. We don't even pull our spent cocks. We wait for them to leave and soon they're free along with our sperm. Which pours from the woman's now loss pussy.

With all the other women moaning from being sore or fucked silly. Stewie and I snap several selfies and posses.

Stewie snaps a couple of him breast feed, poking his limp cock into a passed out mom, and sitting on one woman's ass as he pisses on the floor.

My selfies have me putting my cock on the finest ass in the room, putting four mouths on my cock in a close up shot, and sitting on a throne of asses and tits.

I even tag wide room shot as conquered the bathroom pussy gauntlet hash tag cream filled.

With that over we drag them to different stalls still stick and sweaty. With them all redressed somewhat Stewie puts the babies with their mom's.

And he redresses himself Stewie groans to rub his crotch. I ask "Yeah we're going to be sore when we get back to the hotel."

Stewie says, "Fuck I'm sore now! How do you do it? I though a bigger cock meant and easier fuck?"

I smirk to say "No it just makes you more sensitive when you finish fucking son. No lets go I've got to pay for those diapers and you got an pack of ball cooling ice to get to."

 **Las Vegas Stewie's POV**

Naked once more dad and I relax in the hot tube. But instead of it being warm water we have it set for a mix of cool and warm.

Dad says "Damn that was fun. We need to make a date for when we do that again."

I say, "Why not schedule our next rape spree the same time we go and crap on the perverts grave? We get revenge and a happy play day all in one."

Dad smirks to say "Good idea son. We'll do that so which casino you want to hit tomorrow. We still got two days before we leave."

I sigh to say, "Yes this has been fun. But I really want to help Misty. She's got a crappy deal having to take up the slack after her father passed away."

Dad says, "Lets find her fathers treasure. Now the riddle said 'two kinds in this world one with the guy and the other who digs the hole'."

I add "With a star and a hole drawing along with the riddle."

Dad hums to say "Did a big casino owner once say 'A man holds two kinds under the star he digs'?"

I say, "Yes the Luck miner casino." I pick up my phone and type up the casino.

I say, "Here its out in the desert by the mines of old Vegas. Luke owner of the Luck miner casino died a few years ago. But his parting words was that quote. And look in the picture of his casino its a man digging a hole under a star."

Dad says "Misty's father must have buried the money in the old casino somewhere. He left the quote knowing that if Misty really needed the money she'd come back to Vegas and find it."

I say "Lets go the sooner we find the money the sooner we get Misty out of trouble."

Dad grabs my arm to say, "Hold on sport lets wait until morning."

Before I can ask why Dad lifts me out of the water and places me to stand up. Almost immediately I grunt cupping my shaft and getting back into the hot tube.

Dad says "That's why our little spree left us sore remember. We need at least seven hours of massage water before we go out and dig for treasure. Plus it'll give us a chance to place bets on some sports events."

Dad takes up the room service phone to call up a bellhop. I dunk under the water as dad tells the bellhop our bets. Dad even tips the guy forty bucks to make sure he places our bets.

After a short while he returns and dad checks the tickets. Nodding that they're good the bellhop leaves and dad and I relax and watch the teams.

Dad pulls me close and I rest my head to his shoulder.

I say, "I love you dad." Dad says "Love you too son."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes you ever wake up and like you can't move. But you see something odd and you try to say something. I found out that its call sleep paralyzes. Dudes it was freaky I thought my most hated enemies on four legs had gotten into my room. Yeah I don't like cats they're always staring and they never listen. I know they're planning to doom us all. I saw what they did to Futurama in that time so I know they'll try it in ours. Just wait and see an pray they don't have any torture ideas. So lets see what you dudes left in the comments.**

 **Mercswar: Thanks to you too dude glad you like it.**

 **GoddessDana: Thanks for the likes and here's the update you asked for. Hope you like it.**

 **Freayamichealson: Yeah that's my kind of stuff I want people to always know. My writing is strange but you will kind of like it. So thanks dude.**

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Roberta's POV**

Things are going good for me so far. Cleveland got the divorce and he got full custody of Rallo and Junior. But mom got a large chunk of the money.

Uh I'm still calling her my mom even after everything she did to me. Well at least she's moving away the same for Cleveland and the guys.

I just need some time to myself. So I took up working with Meg and Ms. M at Mr. M's gym. And also agreed to stay with them for a while.

For a dog that's as smart as he is he made a great move. Plus that fact that Mr. M taking care for two women, another teen my age, and two babies. It's something you don't see every day.

Ms. M says Mr. M should be back some time tomorrow so for now I'm working the front desk.

Meg walks over strutting her stuff. I have to say whatever workout plan Mr. M has going. It's putting everyone on the track to the body they want.

Meg asks, "Roberta are you ok?" I sigh to answer, "Yeah I'm fine just wondering what Mr. M will say when he talks to me?"

Meg smiles to say "Hey relax he took in Bonnie and Susie and helped them feel at home. Given their situation I'm sure that Brian will do the same for you."

I smile thanking her as a fitness aid asks Meg to help with a few things.

Leaning back I answer the phone to help someone make an appointment. To bad for this poor guy we're booked for the next five months. But Meg said for me to still answer and pitch them Mr. M's book and energy drink.

 **Las Vegas Brian's POV**

Pushing the pickaxe into the side of the rocks I force them out of the way. But Stewie well he's not doing so well.

Stewie whines, "I hate this I'm hot and I'm tired! But worse my crotch feels like it went ten rounds with the worlds tightest cunt."

I say, "Look take five we found the spot. So it's only a matter of time before we get the money. Plus I did warn you not to leave the hot tube."

Stewie whines "But I felt fine after three hours. God now I now why breeding studs have trouble looking a pussy after a marathon like we had.

"Radio me if you find the money."

I chuckle seeing Stewie walk off with his leg spread out in a squat. The whole time he murmurs about the pain.

After another hour I hit pay dirt four trunks filled with cash. Misty's father did well to keep all this cash from not rotting away in the trunks.

Stewie says, "So how do we get her to take the money? She won't accept our help what other choice is there?"

I say "Ok we follow Misty and you use the Touchy glove on her. Bring her back out here and pretend she found the money with us."

Stewie nods and we race off to find Misty and get our plan going. And yes the money is safe in the back of the rental car. It's not hard finding her either.

Misty's walking out one of the small slot machine places right as we turn onto a street before the main strip.

Stewie uses the glove and we once more ride to the mine. After smearing her in a little dirt and placing the shovel in her hands.

I fix the scene with the trunks and Stewie flashes her again and we fake celebrate.

Misty asks, "Um guys what am I doing...?"

I say "Misty you found you fathers money all of you. Now you can pay off the mob guy and still have some money for yourself."

Misty starts to squeal in joy but stops to look at us. Misty says "But I couldn't have does this without you help.

"Guy's is there anything I can do you say thank you?"

I say, "Well Stewie needs someone to massage his balls. I mean he's grow up down there if you know what I mean."

Misty blushes strutting over to Stewie Misty kisses his cheek and rubs her hand lightly over his crotch.

Misty seductively says, "Once I settle things with the asshole I'm coming for some of this."

Helping her put the trunks in the car we begin our drive back to the hotel. As we reach Misty tells us to pull into a parking garage.

There I help he put the trunks into her car and she thanks us once again. Stewie asks "What the hell I don't want a girlfriend dad I have you."

I chuckle to say, "Just relax you rock her once and them use the mind device to change around a few things. Then if you don't want her I'll take her."

Stewie smirks to ask "Another mouth besides your own buried in your crotch I'm not surprised."

I smile patting Stewie's head to kiss his cheek.

 **Las Vegas Stewie POV**

I say "Ok the plane leaves in another six hours. Is that enough time for me to rail her and head home?"

Dad says "Sure so long as you don't make her play miracle of birth."

I shake my head to say "No I'm saving that for the victims in our rape sprees. Anyone she'll be here in thirty minutes. Are you ok with just watching TV?"

Dad says "Yeah I already won another fifty grand from the last few bets I place. Another five bets to go and I'll call this a the most amazing vacation ever."

I smile to walk over to the bedroom. Taking of everything I keep on my new diaper but I use my dimensional device to hide my breasts.

Sighing I say "My chest feels so empty without my goods hanging from me."

As times goes by Misty walks into my room with a trench coat on. Locking the door she smirks at me and slides the coat off of her. With only a thin bikini top, crotch high skirt and tight thong. I lick my lips as she comes over to me.

Misty asks "Stewie ready to have some fun?" I answer, "Fuck yeah bitch."

Misty hugs me giving me a chance to squeeze her rack. Misty moans as I pinch her nipples in one hand and suck on her other breasts.

Misty pulls away feeling my bulge I smirk at her surprised face. She says, "Stewie your dad was right you are big. I can't wait to see all of it. But first I hope you don't mind a little taste of my pie before the whole meal."

I grin as she tosses off her skirt and sets her knees on the bed's edge. With her ass pointed at me I feel my slightly sore cock bounce in my diaper.

Misty says "I know as a guy your age you like tits but care to show your love for a little ass?"

I nod and like dad always does I pull down the girls underwear to the middle of her thighs. Then shove my face right in and start licking all over.

Batting my tongue against her clit then giving her ass a small swat with my tongue. Misty twitches and moans on the bed.

After a while she stops me and pulls me onto the bed. Standing on the bed Misty pulls down my diaper. Misty says, "Damn Stewie you're bigger then the last twelve guys I've seen."

Misty gentle strokes me to add "And I bet you'd taste even better then them too."

Misty slurping and sucking me like crazy makes me moan in pleasure. Taking a fist full of her hair I keep her head bobbing on my dick.

Feeling her chin brush against my balls make them twitch slightly. But soon Misty uses a hand to cup and massage them. It feels nice when her thumb lightly presses each of my nuts.

I say "Damn Misty your going to suck the cum right out of me."

Misty pulls away to make me sit down. Pulling off her bikini top she says "Ready to slide that thing between my tits baby?"

I nod smirking as I tease her "I've heard young girls do tit jobs better? I wonder if you'll disprove that?"

Misty blushes at my comment to get right to it. Jerking me off with her tits while sucking off my cocks tip. I give her breasts a few thrusts upward. But over all she's doing the work.

And its feelings amazing her soft lips puckers and sucking on my tip. While her tongue pokes and messes with the rim of my cock. Ah it feels oh so good.

Smiling I slap her boob causing her to moan out and whimper a little as I pinch her left nipple.

Rubbing her tits all over my cock Misty stops sucking to squeeze her tits together a little harder.

I sigh feeling my release built and splatter all over Misty's face. Misty surprised but quickly goes to suck me a little more.

Drinking down my cum Misty pulls away to stroke me a little asking, "You got any left big man?"

I nod lying back Misty climbs onto my cock. And as soon as she drops down she's screaming her head off in bliss.

Misty says "Sooo fucki... ing GOOD!" As she bounces I hold her waist a little and smile feeling her ass bounce off my legs.

As she continues to bounce her breasts jump up with her. Then bounce back down once she comes back down for more.

God its so fucking good and plus she's still tight. Gripping her thighs I slap my way into her pussy for a while. Misty's moans are no doubt so loud that dad can hear them.

But I keep thrusting up as she bends forward. Catching one of her nipples as it wobbles and bounces as we fuck. Misty hiss and cries out in pleasure.

Smirking I bite and tug at her nipple making her reel back her head and get even wetter. My cock is practically gliding into her pussy now. And god does it feel good inside her pussy.

After a while though I pull out forcing Misty onto her back. Sitting on Misty's tits I jerk off her juices helping me as she adds to my pleasure. As I sit and jerk myself off she gives my balls some long and wet licks. Fuck she even sucks and tugs at them with her lips.

As a tremor hits my back my head snaps back and I spray her face an open mouth with a big wad of my sperm.

I sigh to see Misty sound asleep face and hair running with sperm. Smirking I get off her boobs but slap them again to watch them jiggle. Leaving the room I scoop up my diaper and walk past dad to the bathroom.

After a shower and getting back my girls. I sit down next to dad and he gives me a five.

Dad says "Proud of you son." I say "Good cause it'll be a while before I want any more pussy."

Dad says, "Fine more for me when I feel like hump the brains off a one."

I say "Your such a dog you know that." Dad smiles to say, "Well you the son of a dog and don't you forget it."

He and I start to laugh and relax waiting for a little while more before I wake up Misty. And we leave to go home.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I've been having a killer time in my collage. Most of the time I either study or go to the near by river and fish. I didn't know fishing with a crossbow was so fun. But still dudes its good to update again. Anyway lets see what you all wrote in the reviews. So no one left a review its ok. Maybe next update but still hope you like this.**

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Third person's POV**

On returning to the city Stewie and Brian are all smiles. Brian has more money then ever.

And no doubts are given that things are going to be looking up for him and his family. While they walk Brain answers Stewie's new questions.

Stewie rubbing his concealed chest asks, "Dad what if I made my boobs lactate? Would you like that?"

Brain answers, "I don't know spot. I've tasted Bonnie and Lois's breast milk and they're ok. But mostly cause I was excited and didn't care.

"When I drink it normally it just does nothing for me."

Stewie hums rubbing his chin as if to think of a good answer.

Hailing a taxi the two take the short ride home. Stewie uses the touchy Glove to keep the drivers eyes up front

Stewie then spends the rest of the shot drive squeezing Brian's cock between his jugs. Giving his dad a few licks Stewie continues his soft squeezes feeling and enjoying the warmth off of his dad's cock.

On arriving they pay the taxi driver with bags in hand Brian and Stewie enter their home.

Brain shouts "Girls I'm home!" With that Bonnie comes in from the kitchen all smiles at seeing the two.

Bonnie hugs them both to say, "Oh glad you're both back. I know your probably tired sugar dog but I have a lot to tell you."

Brian listens as Bonnie tells him what's happened to Cleveland and his family. To which on the outside Brian looks sad.

And the same on the inside too well a small part of him is happy thought. At the prospect of having another hole to bury his bone into at night. But he didn't want something like this to be the means of getting laid.

After the small talk Brian tells Bonnie "Don't worry she's more then welcomed here. But how is Roberta adjusting?"

Bonnie answers "Well with Donna still living well technically living across the street not so good. When her mother helped her make bail Cleveland was leaving with the boys.

"Donna's mother finally heard the whole story and the two got into a fight. When Cleveland tried to break it up she throw him into the side of his car.

"Cleveland got out of the hospital this morning and went back to Stoolbend with the boys. Donna's mom left too. Donna is going to spend some time in jail. But she's having another friend of hers watch the house."

Brian nods his head to say "Ok well if Roberta saw all that then does that mean Donna's mom talked to her?"

Bonnie says, "Yes she did and they talked for an hour. When she left Roberta became much chipper and she went off to work at the gym with Meg.

"Lois took Susie to the playground and will be back in another hour or so."

Brian nods to think "Hey how about I take us all to the beach? Just a few days of us all relaxing taking our minds off of things."

Bonnie perks up caught off guard from what her boss dog just said. Bonnie says "That'll be great it'll be Susie's first time at the beach and she'll love it."

Bonnie plants a solid and loving kiss to her boss dogs lips and squeezed his firm shoulders.

Brian smiles back to rub Bonnie's lower back as well as give her ass a squeeze. Bonnie giggles into her moan to finally separate from each other.

Bonnie says "Oh we've missed you so much sugar dog." Brian smiles to rub her cheek saying "Don't worry you'll get plenty dick tonight for the lost time."

Giving each other one more kiss Bonnie's goes back to the kitchen and Brian goes upstairs to tell Stewie the news.

 **Stewie's POV**

I smile as we relax on the beach. Dad and me are in speedos but I'm also wearing a shirt.

Can't have people walk by and wonder why I'm wearing a bikini top. Or why I have large breasts too.

As I make a sand castle dad floats in the water while Meg and Roberta splash around in the water.

Susie is splashing around in the shallow water with Bonnie. But some times as dad floats by Bonnie picks her up and lays her on dad. Susie giggles every time and plays with her for a little before Bonnie takes her again.

In not surprise she loves dad. He's her real father just like he is to me. Well not to the same sexual degree. But he's still my father by blood and love.

Lois says "Ok everyone come and eat!" Dad and the girls come out of the water and we sit under the umbrella to eat.

Dad says "I heard from Chris last night while you all were out. He says things are going good. They have him stations over in the Philippines."

Bonnie says "Oh that great he'll get a tan. And he'll only be working along the sea shores."

Meg says "Hey dad did Chris ask about us?" Dad says, "He told me to say hi to you all. And that he's doing good. And no Meg he doesn't have a boyfriend ready for you."

Getting a nice laugh Meg says she'll get Chris for that but later. So we continue to each and relax.

After a few minutes of eat a voice asks, "Excuse me Griffin's it's been a while hasn't it?"

I'm surprised it's none other then Ms. Lockhart Chris's old history teacher.

Ms. Lockhart smiles softy behind her sunglasses but looks over her shoulder then back to us. Lois says "Ms. Lockhart why are you here? And please don't tell me your looking for my son?"

Ms. Lockhart rubs her arm to say "Well yes and no. I wanted to apologize for almost getting him sent to jail. The reason being is because of the bear that attacked my husband.

"He forced me into being an accomplice after I told he how unhappy I was in my marriage. And I was glad Chris didn't show up when he was suppose to.

"Because if he did the bear would have attacked him as well to cover his tracks."

Dad says, "So let me guess from how nervous you smell and the way the slide of my cheek is purple and bruised. The bears forced you with physical harm to obey him right?"

Ms. Lockhart nods to sit on her knees showing us the shiner under the glasses.

Ms. Lockhart says, "Ms. Griffin I can't asked for forgiveness but I did come to warn you. The bear is after Chris."

Lois says "Um Ms. Lockhart it's Ms. McFarlane I'm married happily to Brian my new husband. Chris isn't here he went to join the Navy a few months ago. But why is the bear after him?"

Ms. Lockhart answers, "He remembered that Chris is the only one besides me. Who can ID him as the one who attacked my ex-husband. But he'll still be after me too."

Dad says, "Don't worry Ms. Lockhart we'll help. You've showed me that you're strong enough to free yourself from this bears grasp and warn my family.

"The only good thing to do is return this with a favor in return."

Dad gets up to use his phone and I get a look over on Ms. Lockhart. She's got an hourglass figure, nice plump and squeezable peach shaped ass. Along with those rocking and shirt busting twin double D bust of hers.

I'm sure dad would have fun making her moan at night. Dad returns say "Don't worry Ms. Lockhart I've made a few calls to a friend in the FBI. They'll have a few officers come over to talk you with a police escort."

Ms. Lockhart smiles but before she can thank dad a roar turns all our heads.

There standing a few feet away is the large brown bear. Bear shouts, "I know a little bitch like you wouldn't keep loyal.

"Well it doesn't matter I still get to kill that little weasel?"

Dad steps between us and the bear to says, "Chris isn't here and no I'm not telling you where my son is. So leave or you'll regret it!"

The bear starts to laugh as he closes in on dad. The bear has to bend his knees as he stands over dad.

Bear says, "You think you can tell me what to do you little shit stain? I do what I want and that whores coming with me!"

Dad says "No she won't and don't call her a whore asshole. Now get lost the cops will be here any minute."

The bear growls and backhands dad across the face. Dad rolls to a stop but raises his head and starts barking at the bear. The bear turning from us looks at dad as he continues to bark at the bear.

The two start to growl at one another until the bear charges. Dad rolls past his claws and bites down on the back of the bears cafe.

The bear whines to swat dad away. The bear charges dad throwing the two onto the beaches boardwalk. Lois tries to help dad but Ms. Lockhart and Bonnie tell her we need to flag down the police.

I charge after dad and the bear as the two continue to fight. The bear taking hold of dad arm throws him again into a squat gun booth.

The people run away as the bear advances. Dad pops up from behind the booth shooting water from the games gun into the bear's eyes. Dad takes his chance and bites into the back of the bear's neck.

While adding a few punches to the side of the bears head.

The bear rolls and tries to shake dad off as dad continues to bite and throw punches into the bears face.

The bear sinks his claws into dads back and throws him into a weight challenge game.

Dad hits the scale landing on the target part of the game. The games weight slides up half way and comes back down. The bear starts to laugh as he picks up the mallet by the game.

Bear says "Any last words mutt?" Dad says, "Yeah always protect your nuggets." With a flash dad knees the bear in the balls and leaps landing a hard head butt.

Now the bear is bleeding from his nose and dad takes up the mallet slamming it into the bears back.

The bear grunts to growls and slap dad into a metal fence along side the game. The bear charges slamming them through the fence and into one of the parking lots.

I running after having seen enough of the fight to know dad won't win.

In the parking lot I find a few cars smashed along their sides. Along with a few of their windows broken. And a good number of them with claw marks along their sides.

I freeze feeling my heart skip at the next sound I hear. It's the soft whining of a dog in pain. Tapping my watch it creates a wrist mounted plasma blaster.

I run and stop seeing dad crawling away from a smashed car door. His eye is swollen, his face and chest have claw marks all over.

And he's bleeding from everywhere. I run over hugging his head as dad can barely open his eyes but he continues to whimper in pain.

The bear growls as he comes around from behind a car. Bear says "Should have left it alone mutt now you die."

I shout angrily at the bear to fire a shot right at him. The bear cries in pain to swat me away. Rolling to a stop I feel the sharp pain of a growing bruise.

I cringe holding my chest as he hit me right on the boob. I look back to dad shouting "NO!"

The bear about to kill my dad stops as several police officers surround him telling him to freeze. The bear growls but obeys their orders.

The cops take the bear and I run to dad. I can feel the tears fall down my face as I hold him. I keep saying the same thing "Please dad wake up please...I love you dad..."

Not hearing anything but his labored exhales I hold his head and continue to cry.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So hey everyone yeah dudes I'm sorry for this. I mean once my finals were all finished. I realized that I only had three of all my update chapters ready. And I also had to come up with new chapter ideas. Seeing as some of my chapter notes ended and I hadn't gotten to making more notes. So again dudes sorry this has taken so long. Plus me getting invited back home is also a big thing. I'm currently back in my small town in Moldova. So I hope Krampus doesn't visit my home. Jerk really scared my neighbor and my friend Smiles from the partner writers Jester Smiles. But still I do hope you all have fun these winters end and years beginning. Now on to what you dudes left me in the comments.**

 **Mercswar: Thanks dude hope you like the update.**

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Lois's POV**

As I the ambulance workers puts Brian and Stewie into the back. The officer continues to ask me stuff that by now he should know.

I growl to poke my finger into the officer's chest. I say, "I want that bear charge with everything he did to my husband am I clear! That bastard tried to kill him and my baby!"

The officer nods backing up clearly scared of me. I get everyone into the car and we drive to the hospital. After three hours one of the doctors tell me that Stewie's ok.

He's only got a few small cuts and a bruise on his arm.

A nurse carried him out to us and right away I take him into a hug. Kissing his cheeks and overjoyed that he's ok.

Brian is not doing so well. He's got a broken leg, two-cracked rib, and a few dozen claw marks all over him.

Doctor says, "Ms. McFarlane your husband will be ok. We have the steady drip of morphine going through him. And his worse injury thanks to our X-rays won't be long standing.

"He'll be up within four months maybe sooner. But I'm afraid you'll have to wait to see him."

I sigh to say "Ok and thank you doctor." I guide everyone out and back to the car. Stewie sniffles in his car seat as I strap him in.

Rubbing his head I give him a loving kiss to the cheek. I say "Its ok sweetie Brian will be awake soon and he'll play with you like always."

As I drive Ms. Lockhart tries and apologizes for what happened. I shake my head to say, "None of us knew he followed you. And none of us expected him to get violent.

"But most of all I know Brian. He won't blame you for the fight. He's always been this way he just can't stand women being bad mouth by anyone.

"So where should I drop you off Ms. Lockhart?"

Ms. Lockhart says, "Please call me Lana. I'm going to stay at one of the hotels in town. Now that the bear is caught I'm sure the police will need to hear the full story from me.

"But Ms. McFarlane can you call me when your husband wakes up. I want to thank he for confronting the bear. And apologize for not doing anything else to help."

I say "Oh nonsense what could any of us had done really? That bear was a maniac and he's going to pay for hurting you and my family.

"Now here's my number don't be a stranger. Call anytime you need to talk I know you'll need some good listeners. And believe me I can tell you need to vent about what you've been through."

Stopping at a corner Lana gets out and thanks us all again before she walks off. Now back at home I sigh telling Meg to watch Stewie and Susie in the living room.

I then help Bonnie and Roberta with dinner. After dinner we all head to bed. Meg is sharing her room with Roberta. Leaving me to put Stewie and Susie to sleep in the baby room.

Getting back to bed I sigh as Bonnie leaves the bathroom in her nightgown.

Bonnie takes her side of the bed. Pulling the sheets to her waist we book look at the empty spot between us both. Bonnie rubs my shoulder to say "Relax Lois being stresses isn't going to put our sugar dogs or your mind at ease.

"Come on lets get some sleep. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning. We'll take Stewie and Susie with us all day to take our minds off of what happened until he's well enough to have visitors."

I nod smiling softly hugging Bonnie as we both drift off to sleep in each other arms.

The morning was normal as ever. Meg and Roberta are going off to the gym for work. But instead of Bonnie or me going with them we take the kids to a small play store.

Susie right away goes to play with the trains but Stewie stays with me. He clearly isn't ready to do anything.

Even while I nurse him I can tell he's really sad. Poor little guy seeing Brain all hurt yesterday must have really affected him.

I sigh as I rock Stewie in my arms to say "Bonnie I think seeing Brian like that really has scared Stewie too much. After another hour lets go home."

Bonnie nods even her soft kisses to Stewie's cheek seems to have no affect.

Watching all the other kids play. Then looking back down to Stewie he clearly has gotten very close to Brian over the last year. Much closer to his new father then his old one.

I'm happy that Stewie's taken to the idea of Brian as his father. His sad expression clearly shows he's scared of losing him.

But it also worries me that if anything happens to make Brian leave us. Stewie won't be able to accept it at such a young age.

Least of all how Susie will accept it now that Brian is her father as well.

After another hour Bonnie collects Susie and we head home. I put the kids down for a small nap and head to the kitchen to see if Bonnie needs any help.

After a while I go to cheek on the two only to find Stewie in the backyard. I sigh to say, "Well at least he's still cleaver enough to sneak out of the house."

Going back to kitchen Bonnie cuts some carrots and I steer the pot of soup.

A ring from the doorbell draws my attention. I say "Bonnie can you deal with the soup I'll get the door."

Wiping off her hands Bonnie tends to the soup while I head into the living room. Opening the door I'm surprised to find one of Brian's ex's. If I remember correctly this one is called Carolyn.

Carolyn smiles to say, "Hello Ms. Griffin good to see you again. I was wonder is Brian in today?"

I smile back to answer "No my husband isn't here Carolyn was it? No he's in the hospital he had a fight with a bear. But why did you want to see him?"

Carolyn is a little startled to then look me up and down. She says "Wait he married? You're a woman with three kids. How are just not as destructive as that fat bastard you once married?

"Why the hell did Brian marry you? Least of all how did he even get off with what you have left between your legs?"

I growl staring daggers at her to say, "Excuse me! But Brian helped me after my divorce and through all the crap my ex put my family! And even him though he's not the father to my kids. He love's my kids and they love him too."

Carolyn rolls her eyes to say, "Probably love him cause he's better then your last pick. Plus they probably like him cause of how much nice he is then you."

I clinch my fist ready to punch this little bitch. I say, "Fuck you yah bitch! My kids love me and they love their father too. If you ever come around me and my family again you'll regret it!"

I slam the door in her face and stomp to the kitchen. Bonnie asking me what happened. After explaining right away she agrees that the bitch will come back.

Bonnie says "Don't worry Lois even if she does come back Brian loves us and the kids. He'll never go back to her. Specially not after how she cheated on him for not having sex with her."

I say, "Wait hold on Brian didn't sleep with her? Why?"

Bonnie says, "From what I remember when my ex told me. Brian wanted to take his relationship with her slow. Even with all the forced sexual directions she was giving him.

"But after two weeks Brian found her in the back of her car screwing Cleveland only one month after his first divorce."

I glare out the window to say "And now that bitch thinks that just because Brian is successful and has a lot of money. That she can just stroll back to him like what she did never happened?

"Then that bitch can think again! I love my dog and his amazing bone... and I know you and Meg love that meaty bone too."

Bonnie giggles to say "Don't worry Lois that whore won't know what hit her. If she tries anything on our man she'll have find out that Brian's bitches can be real mean bitches."

 **Third person's POV**

It's pretty much another sad day for Stewie. He's outside again looking off into the clouds as a moving truck and movers put stuff into Quagmire's old house.

Several weeks ago a home developer had a crew of people take and redo stuff inside the house.

Now Stewie can see all the stuff being put into the house. Stewie sighs though wanting to go see his father. Wanting to get a hug in the morning from Brian. As well as sleep naked with him.

It's already been a week and still no word as to when his father will wake up. Stewie sighs and hugs his teddy bear. Putting his nose to the bear Stewie inhales deeply.

Rupert Stewie's teddy bear still smells like his dad after the last time they had sex. Stewie remembers the afternoon well.

Lois and the other women had all left for work or errands. Leaving Brain home to watch the kids. Brain usual days off from work are Saturday, Sunday, and Monday.

That Monday Stewie was very horny and very tired of Susie trying to take his bear.

So before the two had a fight. Brian had Stewie put Susie to sleep and then Brain stripped Stewie.

In no time Stewie was bouncing off of his dad's lap his large breast bouncing every which way. And in a quick move feeling Brain's knot grow against his ass. Stewie popped Brian's cock out of him.

No more then seconds after words Brian's sperm shot out of his tip landing right on Rupert. Covering the bear from head to toes in clear white cum.

Stewie made sure that his dad didn't see the bear and let it soak up all his fathers cum. Minutes later the two keep their fun going until Stewie had to take his nap.

As Stewie pulls his nose away from Rupert he licks the bears ear. Tasting the hidden remnants of his father within the bears fur and stuffing.

A familiar voice however brings Stewie from his thoughts. Turning Stewie sees the smirking face of Bertram his brother from another mother.

Bertram says "Well Steward looks like we're neighbors now. And seeing as we're neighbors shall we keep calm and say these areas are neutral to our battles?"

Stewie stands to say, "Yes that works fine with me... now leave me alone Bertram."

Bertram raises his eyebrow to ask "What's this no witty return no other terms? This isn't like you Steward what's become of my own rival sibling?"

Stewie still fighting back tears can help it and lets a few roll down his cheeks.

Stewie says, "It's none of your business now leave me alone. I'm having a very emotional time in my family and the last thing I need is you distracting me."

Stewie walks off to his backyard and Bertram goes into his new home. Bertram's single mother walks past him as she moves boxes around.

Bertram's mother is a blonde yet slender woman but most know her as the free runner Chloe.

Her ex lesbian lover ran off with another woman last year. But Chloe is now getting alimony checks and Bertram is still having fun with his mom.

While she has slept the young boy has gotten to know the female body. Not sexually by as any scientific mind would wonder how the female body differed from the male.

Chloe says, "Ok sweetie time for your bath. Then mommy will take you to the park to play."

As Bertram splashes in to tube he wonders. What could cause Stewie to not even negotiate with him over neutral grounds? A mystery he plans to solve with the one hint his has.

Stewie told him its family related so it has to be covered online somewhere. After his bath Bertram is wiped down with a soft cotton towel. And placed in clean diaper and clothes.

Left in his box filled room Bertram opens his small backpack and pulls out his tablet.

Once on Bertram researches everything that's happened in the two years since he and Stewie last meet.

It was when he last battled Stewie in the multiverse did the two discover that even though they are toddlers in size.

Their bodies are as mature as adults, along with their minds, and their penises. Bertram fumed when in a measure test Stewie was two and a half inches longer. And a half an inch thicker them him.

But right now though Bertram is shocked. Stewie's biological father was put to death. Along with what's happened to his old fathers friends and their personal lives.

But the big shocker was the Lois remarried to Brian the intellectual dog. And who now is resting after an altercation with a bear.

Bertram hums to say "No wonder Steward was so distort he's always had a close kinship with that dog. Now the dog is his father Stewie's emotions are clouding his mind. I should capitalize on this chance with his guard down.

"But I don't want to win this way. I want to defeat Steward when he's my equal anything else would be a pathetic and hollow victory.

"For now I must wait and see how things go. But soon Steward you and I will do battle. Plus I know your dog like last time he will try and help you. But I will be ready. HHAHAHHAHAHAAAA!"

As Bertram laughs for his future victory across town in her new apartment. Carolyn just finished catching up with everything that has gone on in Brian's life.

She knows it was a bitch move to screw a guy she barely knew. But Brian who was a dog wasn't taking to her sexual advances.

And even after he explained to her why she still kind of played the cunt while leaving him. But now seeing that Brian has a successful business and a best selling book nation wide.

Carolyn was hoping Brian would give her another shot. But she finds out that he's not only married his former best friends wife. But also adopted her kids.

Carolyn groans seeing the sappy wedding photos on Brain's Facebook account.

Carolyn says, "That bitch may have a better body thanks to Brian's workout. But I'll be one hundred times better once I start mine. And with his workout drink online I won't even have to go to his gym.

"But I'll need some time to get the body I need to flaunt in front of Brain. And get that old bitches claws off of him. But knowing Brian he'll be loyal to the end.

"I need an edge over the damn red headed bitch. Something that not even her kids or Brains knows? Sometime that'll humiliate her in front of her family and friends."

As Carolyn scrolls through her research to pull up new information. She smirks evilly to say, "Well I'm sure your husband and family don't know about all the guys you've fucked in your past... huh Loose Lois.

"When Brian see's this he'll divorce you and I'll be right there waiting for him."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes ok reasons why I can't update on the first anymore. With this being my second year into college I aiming for my masters. But they said I need to complete the four years for a bachelors. Before I register for my masters, something along the lines of showing if I ready for that kind of commitment. So with the classes I'm in I only have Friday's and the weekends off. So I can't update on the first day of each month. But the first Friday's instead. So yeah and with all five classes I'm taking I've got to tell you dudes now. Look foreword to there being delays in the future. Anyway dudes let's check out what you all left in the comments.**

 **Spanky1988 .awj: Dude no worries here's the next chapter.**

 **Mercswar: Dude thanks for the likes and thanks for the advice glad there are people who understand.**

 **GoddessDana: Thanks and I know it's late but the same to you!**

 **Guest: Oh don't worry dude the ditzy blonde going to get a pounding trust me.**

 **Anon: Dude that's the first I've heard of someone laughing until they cried at my writing. Thanks dude!**

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Bertram's POV**

It's been a week since I encountered Steward and every time I peak through the hole in my houses fence.

I see him sitting alone holding tightly onto his stuffed bear.

I groan as I walk about my house with nothing to do. And every time I look to Stewards house he's got a bunch of people there.

He's got two mature, two teenage, and one baby all of them women. All of them trying to hold a smile while doing things around their home.

I rub my chin to say, "The dog is a symbol of happiness to them all. Without him they all lose the spring in their step.

"If I killed him Steward would be devastated. So much so that I could either kill him with little worry. Or he'd seek unending vengeance upon me.

"No for my plans to work the dog must live." Returning to my room I pull an extending arm grabber from under my crib.

Grabbing onto the hook hanging from my ceiling I tug to then be hoisted up. Zipping through the ceilings new opening.

Getting into my makeshift work lab I look over the X rays I managed to find in the dogs medical files.

I say "Hospitals always using small but numerous firewalls. Sure they're able to ward off amateurs. But I am a genius!

"Now from these files holy mother of death the dogs eleven years old! He's sixty-five in human years. He could drop dead in a matter of hours if he wakes up from his current injuries.

"No if my plans to defect Steward are to work the dog must be up to the task of aiding. Only for me to crush them both but how do I...

"Oh by me the answers are right in front of me. I simply use my rejuvenator ray and make the dog's bones and muscles young and healthy again. But I'll have to keep my actions a secret.

"I can't have Steward knowing of my actions. He'll see it as a weakness better yet a sign of peace and compassion from me. So now onward to the hospital."

 **Third person's POV**

As Bertram works his way to the hospital Roberta and Meg we're working over at the gym.

With the day continuing Roberta smiles as Robby the delivery guy leaves the back room. Roberta looks up from her magazine with a smile to ask "Hey Robby out for another delivery?"

Robby nods to say, "I still can't believe so many people are still asking for Mr. McFarlane's drink.

"Hey did you see that note from that business that wants to buy his drink?"

Roberta says, "Yeah but I doubt he'll let them. Mr. McF's not a fan of big business. He says soon he'll be using his money to deal with some other business opportunities.

"But for now we all should pray that he makes it out of the hospital ok."

Robby says "Hey from what I hear he was a real badass. I mean if I had to fight a bear I would have ran to my car. But Mr. McFarlane stood his ground.

"If that shows me anything. It's how tough his drink can be. Make you tough enough you can fight a bear and live."

Roberta agrees reminding herself to tell that to Ms. McFarlane when she and Meg get home.

Now in the company delivery van Robby tries to mentally proper himself. Through his deliveries Robby couldn't help but get boner after boner seeing whom he was delivering to on each drop-off.

The first three women we're trimmed down but still had slight love handles with nice tits.

But the last five were making his blood pump hard. All the way down to his crotch at seeing them.

Some had asses to drool over others had tits that jiggled with even the slightest move they made. While the others had hips and legs that were long and sexy.

Now on his last two were knockouts. First Robby got his eyes full of Lana Lockhart's perky e cup breasts. Lana says, "Oh thank you for this I can't tell you how out of shape I feel."

Robby with his eyes still glued to Lana's breasts simply nod slowly with an oh look of his face. Leaving Lana to giggle and take the case of thirty-six cans from him. Closing the door in Robby's face Lana gets to her workout.

Lana remembers how Lois and her daughter Meg looked when they first met.

But seeing them now after Lois's new husband's workout plan and drink. Lana couldn't help but want to shave a few pounds off of herself.

Outside Robby was back in his truck trying to get a handle of himself. He's got a boner that won't go away.

Robby says "I'm going to be jerking off all night again after closing."

Groaning having to sit with a stiffy Robby drives to the last address. Getting their Robby at least is happy that this woman isn't overall sexual right away.

But she does have a lean and nice figure in the workout clothes. Plus her breasts are perky to say the least. Robby smiles to say, "Here's you shipment miss."

Smirking back at Robby is none other then Carolyn. The evil red head simply takes the cast and slams the door in Robby's face.

Robby huffs to say "Well she killed my boner problem for now at least. Well back to the gym."

Inside Carolyn pops open two cans and drinks both. Then getting the workout video playing she licks her lips seeing Brain motivation. And trying to get whose watching to join in.

Carolyn right away gets to working out and repeating her new mantra. Carolyn says, "Beat the bitch get the dog. Beat the bitch get the dog. Beat the bitch be his bitch!"

As the various women workout over at the Hospital things we're a little stranger then normal for Dr. Hartman. Some of the orderlies have been saying they've heard tiny footsteps all day.

The doctor laughed saying it's probably that little mouse that humping everyone leg again.

Drinking the coffee he pours a little extra sugar to go check on his patients. On getting into the hallway the silly doctor feels a sharp zap to his ass.

Going limp Dr. Hartman falls forward dropping onto his face. And spilling his coffee on his coat.

Bertram makes quick work of snagging Dr. Hartman's ID pass. Getting into the patient ward Bertram rolls and evades sigh by hiding in ever shadow he comes upon.

Finding the right room Bertram opens the door and locks it from within. Cracking his neck Bertram Looks over the old battle worn dog.

Bertram says "God old dog seen his years because of Stewards fights. Before I help however lets see if I can find a weakness while I have the chance."

Placing a small tube into Brian's ear Bertram starts to play a low but mesmerizing hum.

Bertram says "Brian its me Stewie please remind me of my other enemies. I've been meaning to make a list."

Brian moans clearly in pain to say anything. Bertram says, "He's too weak to answer my questions. Ok lets fix him up slowly so I can still ask him."

Placing the ray over Brian Bertram sets it to slow. After five minutes Bertram raises a patch of bandages along Brian's stomach.

Bertram nods liking the sigh of his devices work. Bertram then asks again "Brian who are my other enemies besides Bertram?"

Brian groans to say "Women who try to take me from you Stewie. I know you don't want them to but... I like having lots of women to fuck..."

Bertram looks in shock to say, "So Stewards weakness is the dog through and through. But how to defect Stewie successfully with this dog...

"I've got it! I'll use the charm of a female to get Brian under my control. Then have him betray Stewie gaining me my victory. But who maybe my mother would like a new sex friend...

"No I've still have use of her. I'll monitor Steward's home to see who comes by and isn't welcomed by the family. But if that plans fails...

"I might have to use my disguising device to mind control the dog if all else fails. But it'll be worth in to see the shocked look on Stewards face. Seeing the one he cares for the most being his downfall! Haaaahaa."

 **Brian's POV**

I groan feeling my head pounding in my ear. Sitting up I look around finding myself in a hospital gown.

I ask, "What happened?"

Looking next to myself I find the nurse button and press it. After a few minutes a nurse is surprised at seeing me. Telling me to wait a few minutes later he returns with Dr. Hartman.

Whose just as shocked seeing me sitting up for some reason.

Removing the bandages I see the freshly healed scars along my fur. Rubbing them I ask Dr. Hartman what happened.

Filling me in on what happened I'm shocked completely still looking myself over. From what he said I should still be lying down in the bed in complete pain.

But after almost two months I'm fully healed and better then ever.

Dr. Hartman tells me that he needs to run some X rays and blood work. In the mean time he was going to tell my family I was up.

Thanking him I sit back clicking on the TV bored out of my mind.

With all the tests done I couldn't help but smile ear to ear at seeing my bitches and my kids come greet me.

Hugging them all I smile telling them that I've been bored senseless just watching standard cable.

Lois says "Well its amazing that your ok sweetheart. I hope you can come home soon too."

I nod saying "From what Dr. Hartman's told me the bear did a number on me. But I held my own against him. Still for a sixty plus year old I have to say not too bad right."

Lois smiles giving me a loving kiss to say "I'm sure if that bear messed with you without the age handy cap you would have beaten him ass.

"But I know two who love that your ok?"

Susie and Stewie smile with joy both hugging me. Taking one of them in either arm I hug back.

Stewie gives me kissing to my neck without anyone seeing. Telling me not to scare him like that every again.

I think 'Going to have a lot of sorry sex so he doesn't get too clingy once I get out.'

I smile as Roberta gives me a kiss to the cheek to saying, "Glad your ok Mr. McF. I was telling Lois about how it would make an awesome advertisement that you managed to fight a bear thanks to your workout."

I say "Lets talk about work after I've gotten out and had a few days at home. I take it things at home have been good?"

Lois says "Same as always we either workdays or nights. Roberta and Meg stay with working at the gym.

"And I've agreed to work at the strip club with Bonnie and her friends if they need help."

Roberta says, "Um Mr. McF I've been meaning to ask why do we have to be naked at home? But get dressed while going out? It's like a complete pain in the ass to have to get dressed."

Stewie whispers, "I altered some of her memories. She's ok with you having sex around the house. And the houses rules but she won't have sex with you unless you ask."

I say, "Cause they're the rules of my house Roberta. Still nudist laws prevent people from living how they want to.

"But hey its still fun to be naked at home right? So please just relax and try to control yourself."

Roberta crosses her arms huffing that its still a pain in the ass. And to my thanks Dr. Hartman says I'm ok to go home. Even though he still doesn't know how I healed so fast.

Getting home I tell Lois and the others that I'd play with Susie and Stewie for a while.

Thanking me I take both babies upstairs. Right away Stewie puts Susie asleep and practically pulls me into his lab.

Stewie says "Although I want nothing more then a evening filled with wonderful loving sex with you dad. But I have to know why you're fully healed.

"I don't even have that technology. And the energy drink I created with the alternate worlds ingredients has no future affects of healing either."

Lying down on a cold table Stewie scans me to hum and gasp.

Stewie says, "Impossible dad from your medical records and yourself you should be in your sixties.

"But my scans of you say you're at least in your mid twenties."

I ask, "How is that possible? If you didn't do it who?"

Stewie gasps to say "Bertram." I say "What?" Stewie continues to say, "A couple of weeks ago his mother and him moved into the perverts old home.

"I refused to speak with him because I was so worried about you. He must have research what happened online. Then did something to lower your age healing your wounds."

I ask "But why would he do something like that? And is his mother single?"

Stewie says "Hey your can screw the bitches after I've had my fill. So focus here for now.

"Knowing Bertram he must have done something else besides simply heal you. No doubt he used his own mind control device to ask you questions about me.

"And whatever information he's found he'll use against me."

I ask, "So what's your plan?"

Stewie says "Simple I infiltrate his lab find his plans and come up with my own. And don't worry I'll keep you filled in the whole time."

I nod to say "Good so what how about a rape spree tomorrow just you and me sport?"

Stewie says "Fine but I want a bottle filled with sperm and milk now however."

I say "You got it sport give me a few minutes. Oh I almost forgot." I give Stewie a kiss to the lips hugging him ever so gently to say, "Love you son."

Stewie smiles brightly to say and I love you right back.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey everybody I'm happy to be forward with you all. So far my friend has sent me a list of funny April fools pranks. I can't wait to watch them. But I think its needed to be said that last month was crazy for me. My midterms and class assignments had me scrambling for parts to use. So again sorry dudes for not giving you an update last month. But I also hope that there won't be another delay like last month anytime soon. So lets see what you dudes left for me to read.**

 **Mercswar: Thanks for understanding dude and here's the update you ordered. Hope you like it.**

 **Guest: Dude the idea sounds fucking hilarious. But I'm swamped with stories I've come up with that I need to finish or type. But dude if you can or want put up the story yourself. And if you'd like I'd help you with ideas or questions you have. Hope that helps dude.**

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Lois's POV**

God I needed this. Over a month with no dick from my sugar dog made me very pissy.

But now I've got both him and his big bone back and all to myself this morning. Bonnie's handling breakfast even though she wanted to join in. Brian told her he'd give her some once the girls and kids where taken care of.

Still in my pink nightgown I moan as I bounce off my mans lap like the good bitch I am.

I moan saying, "Fuck baby you're bigger, stronger, better, and so much more of a fucking man then that fat retarded bastard drunk! OOOH fuck me all morning honey!"

Brian moans and grunts as he bucks up to meet me every time I drop my waist drops back down onto him.

Brian says, "Told you I was better then him. But you now know and should regret not divorcing him sooner."

Brian growls as he pushed me off of him and onto my stomach. Spreading my legs Brian gets into our favorite position. The classic doggy style to which he rams his cock past his knot right into me.

With both his paws on my ass Brian growls as he rams and pounds his way into my pussy,

I moan in nothing but bliss. As the OH's of lust leave my lips I let my tongue hang out. God it's so fucking good to be my sugar dog's favorite bitch.

With our hips continuing to meet every time I throw them back. I soon feel Brian spank my ass saying "Bad bitch should have come to me for a better marriage!"

Howling I can't even think of or say a proper apology for making him wait.

I think 'God why didn't I notice how big and how much more manly Brian was.'

In a flash Brian flings me onto my back pulling open my pink nightie to lick at my leaking tits.

I think 'God ever since Brian told Bonnie and me to use those pumps instead of normal breast-feeding. Our breasts have become so fucking swollen.

'But at least Brian still nurses from out breasts when we fuck.'

Holding my legs over his shoulders Brian continues to fuck me with no mercy. Growling down to me I feel the first of his orgasms. Howling with him up to the ceiling I hold Brian's ears as I cum with him.

Even as I try to catch my breath Brian reels back and goes right into fucking me again. God I fucking misses this.

After another two orgasms I don't know when Brian stopped fucking me. All I do know is that right now I'm lying on my back.

With my eyes half open, my face contorted into a silly lopsided smile, and my legs wide open leaking his cum onto the bedspread.

Brian is over by the window having a smoke.

I say "Brian tell Bonnie to put my breakfast in the microwave. I need to nap off that great fuck we just had."

Brian says "No problem Lois." With a kiss to my cheek he walks off and I rest my head onto a pillow.

 **Stewie's POV**

With a smirk on my lips I finish my second bottle of sperm and milk for the day. Relaxing in my crib I think and wonder over what Bertram is planning.

Dad and I finished our rape spree well it was more light a rape jog.

After crapping on the pervert's grave we went into the three woman's clothing stores downtown. Using the Touchy glove we stayed invisible and controlled a few women and the security.

We had our fun and before dad dropped me off we both pissed on the fatman's grave for laughs.

But Bertram's plan is still on my mind. So right now I have the lawn gnome camera set up and monitoring for when he and his mother leaves.

Soon they both get into her SUV and drive off. I gear up and infiltrate Bertram's home. Making sure to wear a skintight suit I also yank off my bra. I say "Damn I might as well wear pasties for now.

"Wearing that under this suit will squeeze my jugs too much."

Slapping on two pasties I slide the suite up and put on a pair of infrared goggles. Outside I make quick work of the distant between our homes.

Opening the side window I scan with a snake drone making sure there aren't any cameras. Switching through all screen filters I make sure completely that the coast is clear.

No cameras or laser grids I jump through the window and make my way to Bertram's room.

Getting to the door I use the snake once more and scan for his lab. After ten minutes I find my access point.

But its clearly has a shielding to power to blast past so I'll need another way in. Looking around I find my way in but honestly it's pretty much a cliché in every spy movie.

Crawling through the air duct I push the small grate for the attics entrance. Landing I dust myself off to them walk through his lab. Getting closer I groan seeing Bertram's setup.

It's smaller then mine but his equipment is clearly better since our last fight. I gasp say "He's got a shit smell suppressing pill! Fuck you Bertram I'm taking the recipe for these."

Using a small worm I hack in and look for his plans without leaving any footprints.

Finding the files I download them and retrace my steps out. And just in time too as I close the window they both return groceries in hand.

Smirking I return to my own lab and quickly look over his plans. While also fool proofing my lab. I can't honestly make Bertram break in as easily as he let me now can I.

I smirk to say, "So that's your plan Bertram well two can plan at this game. And you're going to regret thinking that my dad is a stupid dog. We're going to both put your ass in its place.

"And I'll savor those tears you cry when your mother screams like a bitch for my dad's cock. Hell I might even butt fuck her just to see you cry more."

I start to laugh as I come up with my own counter plan for Bertram's. In time dad calls me telling me that Meg and Roberta are going to be home soon.

And that Lois will leave to work at the strip club with him. Telling him ok I end the call and start to work on my disguise for my counter plan to work.

 **Brian's POV**

I smirk after dropping off Roberta and Meg Lois tells them both to heat up the dinner in the oven at seven. And to make sure Stewie and Susie are in bed before ten.

Getting to the club I still can't help but chuckle at the name Bonnie picked after I bought it for her.

She renamed the place LAP meaning Lost of Ass People. But LAP didn't just cater to guys and ladies that loved just ass.

No we have groups that like big tits, groups that like BDSM, a little role-playing for those that want to find a fetish.

And lastly a group of people that get busy with talking animals. That right seeing as talking animals are not that rare on the east and Mid East of the USA.

The Supreme Court okayed us talking animals to screw, plow, and fucking rail any woman or guy we felt like. So long as it wasn't rape to either party.

Walking in through the employee entrance we say hi to Henry. Henry says "Hey boss we got a packed house today and people still want to come in."

I say "Well you know the drink limit for anyone sitting at the bar and tables. Tell Milena and Pat to keep watch for credit cards without chips too. Those punks have been trying to scam business all over town."

Henry says "For real shit I'll be sure to tell them over the radio to include that when they check ID's."

Getting inside I give Lois a kiss and she sways he hips as she makes her way backstage to get dressed and get ready for her act.

Getting to the office I smirk seeing Bonnie and Clark counting and watching the monitors. Bonnie smiles seeing me and walks over to give me a kiss. Kissing her back I slap her ass making her giggle and sway her hips back to her desk.

Clark says, "Sup boss heard over the radio from Henry. Those fuckers I thought the government cracked down on these kinds of scams?"

I nod saying "They do Clark. Its just getting harder now that someone's managed to get them the same graded plastic used in banks credit cards. And they're taking the numbers off of current cards they scan from businesses.

"We need to be careful and ready. Make sure that security doesn't let those punks get out if we catch any ok. Well I'll be keeping watch over the dungeon which group is on rotation tonight?"

Bonnie smirks answering "Oh that'll be the Fur crowd tonight baby. Upstairs we'll mostly have the gay and bisexual crowds. I called Lois in tonight mainly cause she needed a break from home.

"Also remember tomorrow are the kids doctor appointments so please try to stay just buzzed tonight hun."

I nod leaving the office and getting a glass of Burden from Pat. Walking through the table area I say high to Frank who watches the dungeons entrance. He's a big guy but most don't know he's kind of a marshmallow unless you touch him.

Cursing to his face doesn't piss him off its when you touch him that sets him off.

And once you do touch him you either end up flying through the door or sleeping in the dumpster out back.

Passing the ropes Frank gives me a nod and closes the ropes behind me. Pushing past the dungeons doors I smile to Lorelei at the counter.

I say "Hey Lorelei how are things going in the rooms?"

Lorelei answers, "Ok from what I can guess no ones marched out angry yet. I was about to do a check up ground through the rooms."

I wave her off saying "Let me Lorelei you know us talking animals we don't like it when people butt in.

"They don't mind me poking in and seeing if every things ok."

Lorelei smiles saying "Thanks boss I still remember when I popped in to check on Doug on his last visit."

I smile chuckling remembering how angry and still erect Doug the penguin was as he told me about Lorelei ruining the mood. He was getting his slide on off of some chick's ass and Lorelei popped in too suddenly.

I got Doug to calm down after two hours of free lap dances. And a rub from a girl of his choice.

In total the dungeon has nine rooms you need to book ahead of time to have a room to yourself. You either book the night or three hours.

Opening the first door I find a brown mouse and blue cat have some BDSM fun.

The Mouse is gagged and gasping in a pleading way to the cat. The cat is using a claw to tease one of the mouse's nipples and his erection.

The cat turns and waves at me still smirking seductively at his mouse. The cat then shows the mouse his erection. To which the mouse goes wide-eyed and worried.

Closing the door I shake my head to say, "Hope he doesn't plan to sit tomorrow."

Checking in the room across from them. I find an elephant using his trunk to shower a woman in water with the lights set to neon glow. The woman rolls around on the wed bed to them turn and slap her ass.

The elephant gives a seductive growl to slap the woman's ass with his trunk. Elephant says, "Grab that pussy wetter girl cause you really are going to need it."

Going to the next room I find a cow screaming in pure bliss as a guy in overalls and a straw-hat milks him.

Looking around I find that the cows already filled three bucks. Now working on the fourth.

Closing the door I go to room four finding a female white cat giving a guy a seductive strip tease in pink lingerie. The cat pours milk into a bowl that has the guys cock in it.

And right away she laps up both the milk and his shaft. The guy moans to take hold of the cat's head as I leave. Her large puff tail swaying back and forth with her ass.

Now looking in room seven I find a sheep getting his ass stuffed by a dildo saying nothing but encouraging insults to his partner.

Sheep says, "Fuck come on light weight fucking shear my ass with that thing. So you can fuck me real good. FUCK YEAH!"

I roll my eyes at how enthusiastic the sheep's being. Getting to the last room I chuckle seeing Phil the white Unicorn getting balls deep in a guy.

The guy's gagged, blindfolded, and earmuff as Phil has his fun. Phil neighs to turn at seeing me.

Phil says while still thrusting "Hey Brian want to get up in this sissy's ass. It's nice and lubed and tight as a cunt."

I smirk to say "Sorry Phil I'm just making sure everyone getting along ok."

Phil neighs to stop with his entire shaft up the sissy's ass. Phil says, "Come on Brian I know you love those two girls of yours. But you can't honestly say you've never wanted a taste of the other side.

"How about I give you a hummer and then you take this sissy's ass for a ride."

Drinking down the last of booze I say, "Fuck it why not right this is a sex dungeon."

Phil smiles to say "Great ah but before I blow you can you reach into my ass real fast. I had this sissy put a silicone dildo up my ass and its kind of stick up in there."

I sight to take off my jacket and roll up and sleeve. I say "This blow job better rock my work."

Phil says, "Once I give you a blow job you're going to be begging me to teach your wife."

I think 'I'd like to see you try and teach my porn star of a wife something she doesn't already know.'

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So guys and gals sorry for having to miss last month. My only excuse was that it was finals and yes in college they make you feel as if it's a job. So they expect your work when they expect it. So had to take a few days to let my hands rest. Being a starting engineer major is nothing short of pressure on your hands. But still dudes I hope your all cool and relaxing at least for most of the summer. So lets see what you guys left in the reviews.**

 **Spanky1988. awj: Don't worry dude wait no longer here it is.**

 **HyperA1985: Don't worry dude that will happen to a few characters thanks to Brian 'Wink'.**

 **Mercswar: DUDE! That's idea just inspired me to come up with a great twist when I read it. I literally rewrote this chapter because of how awesome your idea was. Thanks Merc this chapters for you!**

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Third person's POV**

In the sexy club LAP Lois aka Serenity Slut is twirling and grinding her ass against the stripper pole. Several of the bi ladies were just dropping fives and ones for her. One woman was trying to keep it discrete as she fingered herself under her dress.

But Lois caught her and is giving her plenty to image with by grinding her ass in that direction.

Lois kept at it knowing that even if she didn't get a lot of attention. She'd still be able to make money doing a few lap dances in a booth.

Back in the Dungeon Phil the white unicorn was huffing as Brian finally managed to tug the ten-inch straight dildo from his ass.

It was pretty much a tub dildo with nothing making it look like a cock.

Phil huffs and pulls his still throbbing cock out of his submissive sissy partners ass. Phil takes a tissue and lightly dabs his forehead.

Phil exhales to say "Thanks Brian I thought I was going to have to use the shitter and pass that thing. Oh but I do believe I owe someone a good hummer."

Brian pulls a chair over and takes off his jacket. Taking a seat Phil gets close and starts to lick and nip at Brian's balls.

Phil then snorts as Brian's tip slowly starts to peak out. Popping both of Brian's balls into his mouth Phil swishes them back and forth with his tongue.

Phil making sure his horn doesn't stab Brian as he continues to tongue lashes Brian's balls.

In a huff Brian looks down to see his full erect cock and Phil releasing his balls. Both are dripping with the unicorns spit.

Phil says, "Damn Brian I didn't know you where this fucking big. You know for a dog your packing a piece of man sausage big enough for even me to enjoy."

Phil inhales Brian's cock from tip to the top of his knot. Using his tongue to circle around the large inflated knob seeing as it can't fit in his mouth.

Brian groans as Phil gives Brian one hell of a blowjob bobbing his head like nothing he's experience with Lois.

Grabbing Phil's horn Brian makes him go faster and to the unicorn's delight he does.

After mere minutes Brian blows a load right into Phil's mouth with a loud howl. Brian thinks 'Good think I paid for the sound proofing in these rooms.'

Phil coughs a little even from all the times he's blow people and other animals. He's always had a problem with the ones who shot the bigger loads all at once.

Still doesn't stop the unicorn from tasting Brian's cum.

Phil says, "Damn you cum is some good stuff Brian. But how about we make tonight even more fun."

Brian asks "How so Phil and no I'm not fucking that guy's ass."

Phil snorts to say "Not his ass this ass." Phil turns so shake his smooth large rump right in Brian's face.

His braided tail moved to the side so Brian and see Phil's winking and lubed dripping ass.

Phil says "Its still wet from the dildo I had up in me. And yes I'm clean in there too. So what do you say Brian ready to have our own dog and pony show?"

Brian sighs to say "Fuck it why not but you don't tell anyone and you tip over two hundred bucks."

Phil says "I'll tip you five if you make sure to cum inside."

Brian nods and before Phil knew it he felt Brian slam himself to the knot right in his ass. Phil neighed loudly and trotted in place out of pure shock.

The gay unicorn doesn't know what hit him until Brian reels back to the tip and plows his knot into his ass.

Phil's once slightly erect cock not only gets hard fast. But Phil clinches his teeth as his eyes roll back into his head.

In a loud neighing yes Phil's head starts to twitch as his smiles in a blissfully silly way. And blows ten hard jets of sperm onto the tiled floor.

Brian smirks knowing that trick would work and simply stays in place. Letting Phil ride off with his high for a half an hour.

Brian then pulls his cock out with a sloppy pop. Phil with his front legs bent and his head towards the ground looks back to Brian.

Phil says "Sure you made me cum but you forget you have to cum in this horsey rump for the money."

Brian sighs knowing he'll have to do it. Aside from Stewie Phil makes the only other guy Brian's actually fucked. Brian rolls his eyes to think 'Damn I wonder how long Phil will use this so that I'll keep fucking him?'

Ramming himself back into Phil's ass. The unicorn bucks back huffing at how good it feels to receive after going so long without getting it.

Phil works as a marriage consultant for horses who are married. But what he does isn't advice he gives the guys a new hole to fuck so that the males in the marriage can think of a different hole.

Or fantasy as they plow their mares the day after his visit.

And for the last eight months he's gotten no work except on his private fuck for cash line.

Sure he gets paid but he's often the one giving the cock to submissive sissies like the one still bond on the bed.

Brian pulls out his phone and plays the famous horse racing trumpet music. And grabs a riding crop from the wall of toys.

Before Phil can ask Brian is whipping the unicorns ass cheek with the crop in one hand. The other hand holding his tail and tugging it hard. All the while Brian stroke thrusts to the music like he's in the race.

Brian shouts "Faster Butt Bitch fast! We're in fourth if you loss again I'm going to buy that black stallion that shook his ass at me in the stables!"

Phil's brain not only left the building if practically jumped from his skull. Phil hates black mustangs because they always think they look shiner and constantly call themselves the best lovers.

Phil reels back his ass and slaps it to Brian's waist while clinching. With his face is on the floor and his cock is twitch like crazy Phil imagines himself besting all his black competitors as he pass the winning ribbon.

All the while his jockey Brian balls deep and motivating him on.

In yet another howl Brian unloads in the unicorns ass. Whipping the crop hard onto Phil's ass a few last times.

Phil also cums shooting off another load with his cock wedge between himself and the floor.

With his face contorted to a silly tongue gasping bliss Brian pulls his cock free. But takes a picture with his phone hash tagging it First Place Ass.

Brian wipes his cock and says, "Well have fun the rest of your stay Phil and remember that tip."

Phil babbles a response and is wobbling as he tries to stand up right. With his ass leaking cum Phil knows he still has to fuck the sissy on the bed. Brian leaves the unicorn to work and heads back upstairs.

 **Bertram's POV**

With a sigh I walk over to my computer making sure the synthetic mask is molding right.

I sigh to say "Five hours to mold this thing and I don't know how long it'll take to put on. Damn I'm wasting time and I haven't found someone to distract the dog. Him not knowing is vital to my plan."

Looking over to the security cameras I have aimed at Stewards house. I sip my cup of apple juice.

After thirty minutes I notice a red headed woman sitting in a car a few houses down. Zooming in I notice she's also monitoring Stewards house.

I say, "Interesting this could use a bit of further investigation."

Dashing from my home I make it to the woman's car. Climbing in through the open window I dart her neck to knock her out.

I say "Good she didn't drop forward onto the horn don't need any unwanted attention."

Digging into her purse I find her identification. I say "Well Carolyn you're about to tell me everything you know."

I return to my lab still in shock but utterly happy. I smile as Carolyn wakes from my sleep dart with my note in her hand.

Looking around Carolyn then fishes for her phone and calls the number. Answering with a mildly deeper voice I say, "I see you got my little note Ms. Carolyn."

Ms. Carolyn asks, "Who are you and what do you want?"

I answer, "To help you and yes I know what you plan to do. You want the dog for yourself and I want to eliminate my rival from that family too.

"So I thought we'd help each other out. You do what you can from the front and I do my part from the back."

Ms. Carolyn says "I'm listening for now."

I sigh, "Look what I trying to do is end a competition I've been having with another of his family members. But you need to help me get revenge on my rival by distracting them from my activities.

"And if you do well I'll be sure you have everything you need to get the dog."

Ms. Carolyn asks, "How do I know this is not a setup?"

I answer "In the glove box I left a disc that will be very helpful in spreading the word about Ms. Lois for you."

Ms. Carolyn says "I don't even know what's on here but I like it already. So what do I do?"

I answer "Give that to the church preacher on the other side of town the church that Lois goes to. And be sure to add some fake tears so that it'll be convincing to how shocked you were."

Ms. Carolyn asks "Anything else?" I add "Yes also be sure to put in a fake call for child welfare after you give the preacher the disc. Make sure the preacher doesn't see your face."

Ms. Carolyn says, "This is going to be perfect that bitch will be ruined."

She hangs up the phone and drives off leaving me to smile at my work. With today being Sunday Stewards family should be completely relaxed at home. But I won't have to wait long with how fast Ms. Carolyn just drove off.

Computer says "Mold has been completed Lord Bertram." Hoping out of my chair I go over to the face piece.

I smile at the curly brown locks and soft face. I smile to say "With this I'll be able to get closer Steward and crush him from within his home.

"So Steward you enjoy cross dressing to mess with people. Well let's see how you like it when I do the same and ruin your life. Haaaah victory will be mine!"

 **Stewie's POV**

Damn Bertram has began his plans and this child services bastard is clearly apart of it.

When the child service officer and preacher arrived I too was surprised. But on seeing the discs short clip of Lois getting fucked in a caveman role-playing porno. I must say age has been good to her.

Lois says "What I was before doesn't affect me as a mother. Stewie is happy and loved in this family."

Child service guy says "Sorry to say ma'am but you were once married to one of the most horrible men in American history."

Dad says "Hey she couldn't leave him because he had an iron hold on her. You know and well as the rest of us that it took a solid case in court to finally set her free.

"And now you think for a second that I'm going to stand here and let you take away my wife's kid. You got another thing coming!

"If you don't have any proof that Stewie has been harmed or neglected then you have no right to be here. And if you continue to falsely accuse my wife I will drag you to court for every charge of wrongful persecution and accusations.

"Then well see how long you have your job. And how fast I hand your ass to you in a legal battle.

"No all of you get out of my house before I have the police throw you out."

Dad slams the door as the leave giving Lois and Bonnie both kisses to calm himself. Meg and Roberta also give dad kisses to the cheek and rubbing his head.

Dad says "The nerve of those assholes. I should sue them for harassing us and bringing up false accusations with no solid proof. Besides some woman in a confessional."

Lois says, "I think we both know whose behind this right Bonnie?"

Bonnie says "Yeah Brian while you were still in the hospital that cheating ex bitch Carolyn tried to make a pass for you.

"She came here and started talking crap to Lois. No doubt this has to be from her trying to get back at her."

Dad says "Well it won't work. Peter couldn't break Lois's love for this family and no cheating backstabbing bitch is going to do it either.

"Don't worry I'll call my lawyer and talk to a close friend to see what he can do too."

Lois says "No Brian I'll handle that slut if she comes back. She wants to target my kids them she'll have to face the head bitch of this pack."

After a quick chat we all head upstairs dad telling Lois and Bonnie he's going to sleep with me and Susie to make sure we sleep well.

Putting Susie to sleep dad follows me into my lab.

Dad says, "I can believe Carolyn would stoop so low."

I say "It wasn't her I grabbed the disc while the priest wasn't looking. And from the scan codes they came from a computer in my rivals house."

Dad says, "Wait so Bertram and Carolyn are working together?"

I shrug to answer "Or she's a pawn he's using to further his own plan. Oh that's right I haven't told you what I found out yet.

"Well while you were at the club I manage to get into Bertram's lab. He's planning to get close to me using a female disguise much like I often use.

"Once close he plans to take all my secrets. But he won't know what hit him when I do the same to him."

Dad asks "But won't he be suspicious if you vanish while he's trying to get close to you?"

I answer "Easily I make a clone of myself with limited knowledge of my life. I'll make sure he knows a few things. But he won't be a complete copy of me.

"I don't want him getting touching on what's mine. And yes I mean your love. Bertram plans to get close to me once I go to kindergarten in two weeks.

"By then he'll have Carolyn do something else to throw me off. He knows that I'm close to you.

"But I'll get close to him and trap him in my own web of lies. And before he knows it I'll had tricked him. And his mother will be enjoying a double fuck from a father and son tag team."

Dad says, "I like the sound of that lets hit the hay sport. You've got a lot of work a head of you."

Getting to bed I strip to my diaper and let my girls free from my bra.

Dad cups my breasts and hugs me close saying, "Love you son." I yawn to say "Love you too dad."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Been crazy dudes my town has had a lot of rain. And it's causing the flies to be really annoying. Still dudes hope summer has been fun to all of you. So yeah dude lets see what comments you left.**

 **Mercswar: Thanks dude glad you liked the last update. And hope you like the fun in this one too.**

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Brian's POV**

After a few calming breathe tricks I was able to keep a straight face for what I'm doing. Sure I'm driving nothing to be worried about that. It's who I'm driving has me worried.

I can't let anything slip. After a week of waiting Stewie has finished his clone but Carolyn has gone quiet.

Stewie thinks Bertram is helping her work out a new skim. But with the clone having just basic memories and knowledge of Stewie's skills. I can't help but be worried.

Stewie also made a second lab to throw Bertram off if he ever does infiltrate the house.

Continuing to drive Clone Stewie hums to some Techno I have playing. The real Stewie is hidden in the trunk of my car prepping himself for his task.

I smile to say "So Stewie ready for your big day at attending kindergarten?"

Clone Stewie smiles back saying, "I'm excited but nervous as hell. I hope I make a good impression on the teacher."

I nod to say "Hey don't sweat it. I won't be surprised if you come back with atleast ten stickers with how good you'll be."

Clone Stewie asks, "Can we stop for ice cream coming home if I do get ten stickers?"

I nod and Clone Stewie gives a yea. After a half an hour drive I pull up and park near the school. Other parents walk over and hand off their kids along with their contact info sheets. To the teachers standing outside.

Doing all this for Clone Stewie I hug him. And he walks off with the rest of the kids into the one floor building.

Getting back to my car I open the backseat and slip inside. Stewie is finished dressing and now is adding something to his face.

I ask, "What are you doing?"

Stewie answers, "To throw Bertram off that I'm not Stewie I also have to change my face. He's using a face appliance so I must do the same. But not with all the molding and waiting.

"With this my Face molder I can change my faces forms slightly along with my voice.

"Thus getting me close to Bertram and beating him. So what name did you choice for me?"

I hand him the paper saying "You're Karina Smirnoff from California. And seeing as your dressed like a Valley girl again it will work."

Stewie says "Yes well I remember how you took a few too many glimpses at my ass. While in this cheerleader outfit on the train from burying your mother.

"I have to ask should I keep the hair bump or not?"

I answer, "Kept it, it works with the look. Ok now hurry they'll be closing the doors soon."

Stewie aims the futuristic face molder onto his face and we wait. After five minutes its finish and Stewie face looks different.

His nose is round and cute as a button, he's got dimples with a more rounded head and face. And the mole on his right cheek is a cute touch.

Stewie voice now softer and feminine. Stewie says, "Ok now to make this work lets go."

Leaving the trunk I hurry over to the last teacher waiting. Using the Touchy glove I make him not ask who Stewie/Karina's parents are.

Giving him a quick hug he scampers into the building.

 **Bertram's View**

Perfect with my disguise on no one can tell its me. Walking over to the play pats I see Stewie on his own reading a pop up book.

I think 'Good he's alone now to make my move.'

I stop as a sassy voice says, "He's cute right?" I turn to see a blond girl in a pink one-piece skirt sucking on a lollipop.

I say "Ew no I was um planning to mess with him. I wanted to see if I could make him cry."

Blond girl says "Hey I saw him first besides he and I have lets say history."

I say, "So do I! He's been a thorn in side for years. His suffering will be mine and mine alone."

Blond says "Please it just sounds like your mad at him for stealing your diaper. Stewie Griffin wronged me when he stole my role as the head actor in Little Butler.

"Then he trashed my stash of Uranium. I'm sure he also stole one of my dresses for some weird reason too.

"The point is that his suffering is for me to enjoy."

The blond reaches behind her pulling a flip knife. With it trained to my neck she says "And if you get in my way I'll end you too."

I smirk to say, "Easy dear I have been wrong by Steward as well. He's thwarted my attempts to claim world domination several times. As well as stopping my attempts to kill him. But I believe we can work together for a beneficial compromise."

The blond eyes me to ask "And like what does this compromise have for me?"

I smile to answer, "You get even with Stewie but I get to kill him. But don't worry you'll get back from what he stole and more believe me."

The blond says, "How do I know you won't double cross me? I've dealt with Stewie's so called rival Olivia Fuller.

"Only to turn around and find she helps Stewie get one over on me. Costing me a win at a pageant and the recognition I deserve."

I sigh to say, "That's why you must only trust those who show their real anger. Watch this."

I pull a small ray gun and blast the paint tube next to Steward. Making it explode all over him.

Only of the care ladies walks over seeing the smoking tube and takes Steward away.

The blond and I start to laugh as Stewie yells and his ruined clothes.

The blond says "Yes I believe that somewhat proof. But I'm still going to watch you girly. Name Karina Smirnoff maddest Valley girl of north LA. Oh and don't think I can't kill you my father is a trained hit man."

I nod saying, "Noted dear Karina I'm Penelope Havoc world class villain of destruction. But at the moment having to keep myself busy by trying to kill Steward.

"So are we agreed?"

Karina nods shaking my hand sealing our deal. Karina asks, "So what's the plan?"

I smirk making her following me to a secluded corner. I say "Simple we cause havoc on Stewie's life under the gals that we're innocent. And have done nothing to him."

Karina says "He'll see through me right away. He knows I want pure vengeance so how do we get close to him?"

I nod to answer, "Steward hasn't seen my face as of yet. He's only heard my muffed voice. But he knows my work too well.

"I'll play the part of getting close to him and you play on your vengeance. And don't worry I'll help you every step."

Karina asks, "Are you dating anyone?" I say "No why?"

Karina blushes to say, "Cause girl you've got some cute brown curls and a face that would make my heart melt. That is if I still had it killing so many rivals does make to too dark to care."

I smirk to say, "Karina I think this is the start to a good partnership."

 **Carolyn's POV**

I shout into the phone saying, "How was I supposed to know that the protective services wouldn't just take away the kid? Look just give me some more evidence and I'll make it work."

My mysterious friend says "Look I told you to wait. I knew that protective service wasn't going to act right away.

"I'm disappointed you didn't also leave the to fake clues to help them. But it is to be expected of a one track mind."

I growl to say "Excuse me but I want my dog I don't have time to play fifty clues with you."

Mysterious friend says, "Will you stop thinking with you cunt and think with logic! Think about it fool if Brian's home life falls apart his wife won't give him attention.

"He'll get horny and venerable. Leaving you to do what you want to whoa him to you. Then before the bitch can do anything you'll have your dog wrapped around you finger. And humping you all you want."

I smile to say "That sounds better so what's my next move?"

Mysterious friend answers, "For now wait and gather some evidence to see if she's cheating or whoring like in her old days.

"Once you have evidence contact me again. I'm getting close to beating my own rival in that house now. And with the help of my newest friend we are working together on our end.

"Remember to think logically and don't think with that cunt of yours too much."

He hangs up and I growl saying "Thinking with my cunt well can't blame me with the body I have now.

"Ok time to go back to spying. Maybe I should follow the other woman see where she goes?"

After getting dressed I head to Brian's house. And for the next last five hours I see nothing not a damn thing.

I say "Great looks like I'll be going home with nothing tonight."

Before I start up my car I see the whore and her friend leave the house. Both with gym bags under their arms.

Brian holding a baby as he waves them off. Starting my car I follow right away.

Following them at least two car behind they park in a strip club parking lot. I watch as they causally walk up to the back doors bouncer.

With a smile the guy lets them in. Following fast I pay through the front. With sunglasses on I head to the bar hopefully the bartender has some info on why they're here.

Bartender asks, "What will it be miss? Happy hour is still going for another twenty minutes."

I say "Nothing right now give me a club soda." He nods leaving me to look around. I look to the mirror behind him as he passes me the glass.

I smirk to ask "Hey who's the red head in that picture there?"

Bartender says "That's Serenity Slut she and works for the boss and the manager. The manager also works alongside Serenity."

I ask, "Which one is she?"

He taps the picture next to the whore. Showing me that picture of the woman who also lives in Brian's house.

Bartender says, "Yeah managers is Ms. Fuzzy Clam rumor has it she's a tight as a clam. But when you get her in bed she feels so fucking soft."

The Bartender laughs say "Oh hey their goes Serenity now." I turn to see the whore twirl from behind the curtain in nothing but cut off shorts, a bikini top, and a pink straw hat.

In no time she losses the shorts and top. And starts riding a mechanical bull while thrusting her ass and chest in any direction.

I smirk using my phone discreetly to record her show for my friends plan. I smirk to think 'Oh whore you're going to lose more then just your kid after this.'

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So guys I'll be honest I've read a lot of porn comics about different cartoon and movie franchises. And they've given tons of ideas and story themes. So also today I'll be announcing which story will ending soon. Or how many chapters are left before it ends. Hope you dudes are still having fun when they end. Now dudes lets see what you left in the comments.**

 **Mercswar: Oh she's in for a much bigger and more painful surprise dude.**

 **HyperA1985: I heard dude and don't worry you'll get that one. Thanks for the idea too by the way.**

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Third person's POV**

Bertram smirks it's been two weeks since his plan had started. And things have been going really smoothly. Carolyn has also been doing her best to make the plans run smoothly.

After find out the Lois and Bonnie works as strippers. Carolyn has been laying false evidence as Bertram said to for Brian's new family to fall apart.

But little does either know Stewie's counter plan is already set and checked to win.

Still pretending to be Karina Stewie fucks with his clone at every chance to help Bertram. But Bertram doesn't know how easily he's falling for Stewie's plan.

Right now Karina/Stewie and Penelope/Bertram are playing in the park. All the while fucking with clone Stewie.

After a few minutes Karina gives his contact the signal. Hidden a little ways from the two the contact gets the signal in his earpiece and makes his move. Quickly getting into character the contact fakes cries.

Running over to Chloe the contact taps her leg. Chloe looks up from her book to see an almost milk white boy with lush snow-white hair pointing off in tears.

The boy says, "Those girls are being mean to me and my friend."

Chloe gasp seeing the duo of Karina and Penelope throw sand cause Stewie to trip and cry.

Rushing over Chloe says "Hey stop that right now both of you. Go on get back to your parents."

Penelope looks to Karina and looks at the boy behind Chloe. Karina says "Lets go the little bastard had a friend this time. Next time he won't."

The two scamper off as Chloe picks up the sobbing clone Stewie and carries him to clean him and the other boy up.

While Karina and Penelope come up with a new plan. They boy smirks loving his part in the counter plan.

The whole while he holds on to Chloe leg he's using a modified version of Stewie touchy glove.

He's been planting very sexual ideas in her head. With her baby bag Chloe cleans clone Stewie face of the dirt. And his clothes as best she can.

Giving clone Stewie a bottle from her bag and sets him off. With clone Stewie gone the other boy triggers the sexual ideas.

Chloe gasps to think as she washes his face 'Oh he's much cuter then my baby. Wish he was my baby too.'

Chloe's eyes travel down to say "OMG." Resting against his little shorts is a fully matured cock.

Stewie made sure his counter plan had all the bells and whistles. So he made sure that his contact had plenty packing between his legs.

Chloe thinks 'Look at the meat resting in his shorts. Is it really... fuck it I need to look-see.'

Smirking coly Chloe says "Oh young man we need to look you over. You're more of a mess then your friend."

Taking his hand Chloe leads the boy into a stall and locks it.

Sitting him on the toilet Chloe likes her lips to say, "I know what's wrong baby and fortunately, **'Seductively pops pulls up her tank top showing her bra clad breasts'**

"I know a good way to make you feel all better."

Giggle Chloe bends down flaunting her nice plump b cups in his face.

Chloe asks, "So sweetie you want to play with this sexy mom?"

The boy nods say, "Yes ma'am I really do." Chloe smiles back and pulls down the boys shorts.

Chloe strokes his cock saying great amount of complements. Chloe says, "There we go let me see what you got here. Ooooh baby get nice and hard for me ok."

Chloe quickly moves in sucking on the boys cock as if her life no she really needed it.

He grunts thumping his leg in excitement against the toilet as Chloe sucked away.

Taking hold of her the boy make Chloe take more of his cock. Using both her lips and freehand Chloe keeps at a good pace.

Chloe thinks 'Fucking god it's so hot and so much pre is leaking. He must really need this too.'

Chloe pulls the boys cock from her mouth to then slap his cock against her boobs. The boy thinks 'Suck it bitch suck all my cum up like the whore you're going to be!'

Chloe changes out her hand for her boobs and starts her tempo over while stroking his cock with her breasts.

Chloe asks "You like that sweetie then you're going to love finishing."

It didn't take long for him to finish in a loud grunt. Going down to the base of his cock Chloe sucks a little harder.

Chloe thinks 'Fuck it's so thick, so salty, and oh fuck its delicious milk from my little lover. Can't waste of drop of this good stuff.'

Slurping up the left overs on her lips, boobs, and what's still dripping from boys tip. Chloe enjoyed every drop going down her throat.

Chloe pulls back up his shorts to say, "That was great sweetie we should play more. How does later this evening sound?"

The nods as Chloe carries him out to meet up with clone Stewie whose talking with Brian.

 **Stewie/Karina's POV**

Penelope says, "So the dog has another kid staying at the home while his parents are out of town."

I say "Don't worry it won't make a difference. Stewie will suffer and we'll have our revenge. I've got to go but we'll meet up later this week ok."

Penelope nods and scampers off no doubt to either change or go home.

I signal Brian and the clones back to the car. Getting into the trunk the clones follow by taking our seats up front.

Brian and I change our faces back with the special watches I made.

Brian changing from his human boy form to once more a dog. And me once more my normal face and voice. Brian says, "Fuck it felt good to be human. Don't get me wrong I like being a dog. But it feels fun to be human for a while."

I say "Good so did she fall for it?"

Brian smirks to answer, "Easily the fastest I've had a woman give me a boob and blowjob. She asked clone me to pick Bran up later for a 'play date'."

Brian smiles as me as I say "Good now all we need to do is wait for my worm program to send all the fake evidence the slut Carolyn has been finding. To our lawyer and then have Lois and Bonnie ready for revenge."

Brian says, "Knowing my two hot milf's they won't let her off easily. Ok we're almost home let's change back. You go relax I've got a milf to corrupt."

As we switch places with the Clone I turn off and stuff them into their transport bags.

As soon as Brian and I get inside Meg screams on seeing Brian.

Meg says "Dad great news I'm pregnant." Brian smiles as she hugs him like the news. I give him a thumbs up while he continues to talk to Meg.

 **Chloe's POV**

As I fixed myself up in the mirror I'm happy for once. I got Bertram a baby sister while I'm out don't want him to feel lonely.

Dolling myself up I pull out my nicest silk push up bra. I say "Oh yeah that what I need. Tonight I'll finally get to fuck a guy again. Fuck I'm so wet and even though he's next door I can't wait anymore."

Pulling up an open back dress that only has a few inches that cover my pussy. I snatch up my purse and head out the door.

Knocking I smile seeing the dog Brian from earlier answer. Brian say "Oh hey Chloe here to pick up Bran to play with Bertram?"

I nod and he calls for my little lover to come downstairs. Seeing Bran in his little sailor suite just made my thong wetter and tighter.

Brian says "Ok have fun Bran and I'll see you tomorrow."

With Brian out of sight I say to Bran "Ready to have fun with your nasty nanny milf?" Giving him a sweet kiss I moan as he pinches my nipple through my dress.

Leaving to my car I strap him in next to me in the passenger seat.

I say while driving "Sweetie you better be ready cause I want to start where we didn't get to finish at the park this morning. Can you think of any nasty things you want us to do tonight?

"Or are you like me and just want to fuck like crazy. I need that big fat cock of yours in me."

Bran smiles to me to say, "I'll do my best mommy."

I moan sliding my hand against my thong to say "Sweetie don't call me mommy. I'm your nasty nanny now call me whore, or slut. Or whatever other nasty name you like."

I bite my lips stick covered lips to gasp as I rub faster. I say "Fuck I'm beyond wet right now. We need to hurry so I can get that cock of yours in me."

Driving right into the motels parking lot I groan still not stopping rubbing myself. I say "Here we go Sweetie I got us a room already so lets go."

Guiding my little lover to our room I unlock it and just as quickly lock it behind us.

I smile to say "Sweetie get comfy while I get something to break the ice." Hissing the ice part I bend over in front of the mini fridge loving that Bran is staring right at my ass.

Taking up two glasses I open the champagne swaying my hips as I walk back you him. I kiss his cheek to say "Don't tell anyone I gave you alcohol ok Sweetie."

Bran smiles from the bed to say "Don't worry cunt I won't tell a soul."

I groan rubbing my wet thighs together to say "I really love hearing you call me that."

Handing him a glass Bran says "To my nasty cunt of a nanny. And to all the sex well have." I say sitting next to him "Cheers."

Drinking down our drinks fast Bran pulls at my leg for me to ask "Like how dressed up I got for you sweetie?"

Bran nods saying "Oh yeah I do cunt." I moan as I spread my legs for him saying "It's all for you Sweetie you can touch everything."

Bran asks "Will you really let me put my cock in you?"

I nod to answer, "Better then that you're going to go all the way to the back of my fun hole. Lets get you out of your cute suite Sweetie I need you now."

Standing up I life up my dress to drop the thong to my knees. Bending over I spread myself for Bran to see my pussy.

I say, "Look Sweetie my kitty's all wet and begging for your cock."

Bran naked with his cock already hard says "Well then its both your lucky day cunt cause I'm hard now."

Kicking my thong off to my dress I say, "Yeah Sweetie we both agree your cock looks delicious."

Bran plays with my ass a little even fingers my pussy a little. I say, "You feel how horny and wet I am Sweetie. I know you want your cock in me too."

Laying him back on the pillow I jerk him off to say "Hello again big man I've missed you too."

I moan as my lips again wrap around his cock. I even go crossed eyed at tasting his pre on my tongue again.

Licking and stroking his cock I say "Just as hot and juice as before. I just want to suck you all night. But I know you want this rock hard cock somewhere else besides my mouth."

Climbing closer I continue to stroke him as I say, "I really can't deny it Sweetie I love you. So now I get to show you what I can really do."

On my hands and knees with my ass to him I tell Bran "Come at me Sweetie put that cock in my pussy."

Bran didn't waste a second grabbing hold of my hips and pushing his cock against my pussy.

I moan to say, "Yes Bran do it already fill my pussy please!"

With a strong plunge Bran's cock goes half way in my pussy. Bitting my lip I push him onto his back again and drop my ass onto his waist.

I scream feeling all his cock in me, "Yes fuck yes fuck your whore of a nanny! Fuck me Bran and don't stop fucking me!"

Dropping onto my stomach Bran takes control and slams into my pussy. I'm shaking all over with my chest pressed to the bed and my ass high as it can go. But not too high to stop Bran.

I scream for Bran to keep fucking me as I moan like a bitch in heat.

Bran shouts "Agh can't hold it anymore cunt. Your pussy is so fucking tight I have to cum!"

I scream "Yes Sweetie cum in my slutty nanny pussy!"

Feeling his cock jerk hard in my pussy I feel stream after hot stream of my little lovers warm sperm flood my insides. I bite my lip with a twisted goofy blissful face. As I drop my ass and moan in contempt from the pleasure his sperm is giving me.

I turn moaning as Bran massages my ass in the glow of us both cumming.

Giggling at how cute and sexy he is resting on my ass and lower back I do want another round.

Giggling I say "Oh Sweetie that was hot but you and I know one round isn't enough. Let me use a trick to get your cock hard charging me again."

Pulling Bran's cock from inside me I wrap my thumb and pointer around the rim of his cock head. An in a fluid motion squeeze and jerk him off.

In seconds he gets hard again moaning as his eyes going back at how good it feels.

I smirk to say "No time at all and your ready for more. I'm starting to love your young cock even more Bran. Its full of energy and I don't have to ask if your ready to go on."

Rolling onto my back I spread my pussy tempting Bran to come for another round.

I say "Come here Sweetie and fuck me real hard this time ok."

Needing no more Bran lifted my lets to his shoulders and slammed his cock back into me. I once again started to scream my head off.

I shouted, "Yeesss fuck yess all the way to the back! Yes daddy fuck mommy just like that. I love how deep you are right now! Fuck me Sweetie!"

As Bran continued to fuck his way deeper into me I couldn't help but loose it at how fucking unbelievable sex with a man is.

I said, "Fuck me fuck your cunt whore nanny mommy Bran. And don't worry about cumming inside ok. You can put your baby in me when and all you want."

Bran smirks making me roll onto my belly again fucking just as hard while holding my ass.

Bran shouts "You like that you slutty cunt?" I moaned backed saying "Yes daddy mommy loves how deep you are."

Bran grabs a fist full of my short hair pulls my head backwards while spanking my ass.

Bran says "You want me to fill you pussy don't you cunt?"

I scream "Yes fuck me full with your baby batter! I want all your warm baby milk swimming and stuffing my pussy full! Yes make me have your baby Sweetie."

Bran says, "Then have it you fucking cunt."

Moaning my head off for ten long minutes I sigh as he lets me drop to my face panting and drooling. In the glow of our after sex of five rounds I let Bran fall asleep with his huge cock still in me.

I can never image a night or day without his delicious cock in me while we're together. He's my new baby daddy and I love it.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes like last time I told you all that I'd be ending my Scooby Doo fanfic at chapter forty. But I'm leaving it open for the chance of a sequel story in mind. But today I'm also telling everyone that I'll be ending my family guy fic at chapter twenty. Like my Scooby Doo fic I'm going with a closed but open ending. So the story will end but it'll have room to tell another story before that ending. So again thanks dude and lets see what reviews you left.**

 **Mercswar: Dude glad you like it and hope you have fun with this chapter too.**

 **Warrior Emperor Z 1991: Not a problem dude here's more chapters for you.**

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Chloe's POV**

Walking through my front door I had just dropped Bran off but I'm just a mess. My short hair is all over the place, one of my nipples is showing from my shirt. And the best part some of Bran's cum is still leaking from my pussy.

Walking into my room I kick off my shoes to find my friend and loving sister Lily sitting on my bed.

No one I know sees her often but her and me are always ready to hear about each other's sexual fun. Plus she can't help but be unpredictable whenever she shows up where I live.

I say, "Hey Lily I'm back and damn I'm so exhausted."

Lily says "Hey to you too so how was your night? Did this mystery lover stuff you like a roasted turkey?"

I moan to answer, "Yeah I received the best and most wonderful fuck of my life. None of my ex's can compare. And I can't forget how his cock felt filling my pussy.

"Feeling his huge, strong, and warm cock was better then any other guy. Fuck its even better then yours last boyfriend."

Lily grunts to say, "You are such a fucking slut." I correct her saying "Bran's slut now."

Lily says "You always did like them big huh?" I answer "Better then like I've fallen in love with him even though he's almost half my age."

Lily says "What the fuck girl? He's a fucking kid you remember right."

I say, "So his cock is amazing and he knows how to use it. Better then anyone I've let fuck me before. And don't be fucking jealous you know how addicted and hard it is to get a good fuck like Bran.

"Oh yeah and I'm planning for him to stay overnight with me so he can fuck me again. I hope I can get him to fuck me in the ass too. So I need you to beat it while he's here."

Lily smirks to say, "Fine with me stay home with the little fucker and have him fuck you silly all you want."

I say "Thanks I need a shower and to get ready for tonight so I need a nap too. Thanks again sis love you."

As I strip out of my clothes I moan from my thong peeling off my cum sticky pussy.

I think 'I can't believe how full I still am after draining his cum into my coffee this morning. And tonight he's going to also fuck my ass too. I'm wet just from wanting it. Fuck I wish he was with me right now to fuck me over and over again.'

I groan feeling my swollen pussy with my finger to say, "A shower will help me relax for tonight. Can't get too worked up or it won't be fun for Bran."

In the shower I moan still. Washing my hands over everywhere he touched, groped, or spanked me last night.

I grunt feeling my pussy shoot a spark up my spine to say "Oh Bran I really need you Sweetie. Feeling your hands on my body is just too good to try to recreate with mine.

"And the fucking wonderful cock being inside me... Yeah I'm going to be your bitch forever."

I say fuck it and using my memories of last night and three fingers. I fuck myself against the shower wall. Imagining and screaming at how good my little sweet lover is at fucking. Hell he's even better then all the fully-grown man I've fucked.

I sigh to dry myself off not even being able to push myself to cum with my fingers. Biting my finger I ask, "What should I use for tonight to make it special? I need to think a little before tonight."

With a towel wrapped around my waist and hair I head back into my room. Looking into my skimpy draw I wonder what nightgown with make Bran harder faster.

 **Brain's POV**

Sitting in Stewie's lab I retell him of last night. And more importantly how much of a bitch Bertram's mother is.

Stewie starts to laugh, as he can't control himself at how easy she was.

Stewie says "Oh this is too good she fell hard for your cock in your human form. So dad what do you want to do to her?"

I think for a minute to say "I want to keep her but not as a part of our family. She'll be separate like I have our main family then slutty family.

"And once she's completely my alternate self's whore. I'll add other mindless cunts to join her in that house as my side slutty family.

"But what do you want to do with Bertram by the end of your plan to stop his?"

Stewie smirk to answer "Don't worry I've got a nice plan for the bastard. And we'll both love it once the final pieces are in place. For now just keep his whore mother wrapped around your crotch.

"Also don't stray from the plan ok. We need things to work to a tee to counter Bertram's plan."

I nods and he passes me a spray bottle. Stewie says "Use that on your crotch before you get into her ok."

I ask, "What will it do?"

Stewie answers "It'll make any woman you want to be in your slut house nothing more then a cum happy slut. Anyway don't worry too much and go have fun tonight with the cunt again."

I ask, "Also Carolyn's fake evidence how's that going?"

Stewie says "Don't worry her plans to try and get you will come apart. And she'll be thrown in jail for fraud, slander charges, and falsifying evidence against someone. We won't see her for almost as long as Joe by the end of my counter plan."

I nod to say, "Good the backstabbing whore couldn't wait while I was trying to be the nice guy. So now she'll suffer while I screw other hotter women."

Stewie says, "That's the fire under your ass that I love to see from you dad."

Sharing a kiss with him I leave his lab to get dressed and cleaned up for later. Still having a few hours maybe a small nap will be good.

Meg comes into my bedroom asking "Dad can you help me pick out potential baby names?"

I smirk telling her to come over and sit on my lap while we talk. Jumping onto the bed Meg flings off her panties and jerk me off.

Getting me nice and hard Meg turns around giving me a face full of her ass. Digging right in I lick and swirl my tongue along we juicy young lips.

Moaning loudly after a few more licks Meg lowers her ass down to my cock. Slowly she takes me all the way to the knot.

Grinding a little I say "Meg don't take the knot you're not ready for it."

Meg says, "I'm ready daddy." Before I can react she's screaming loudly as my knot pops into her.

 **Bertram's POV**

I sigh to tell Carolyn to relax adding, "Remember you need a just to keep collecting and planting the fake evidence for the social service agents to find.

"Now be sure to be ready tomorrow to finish things up with that priest. I won't be able to talk to you again until the day after so don't fuck this up. Cause it'll be your loss not mine."

Ending the call I stretch from my spiny chair. I ask, "Why must I work with such a narrow minded fool? Well it doesn't matter fail or succeed she'll have given me enough to finally defect Stewart.

"But I still find it concerning that other kid managed to help Stewart in time.

"It won't matter while he and his family leave in a few minutes. I'll break in and capture his mind ray. And with the ray I'll finalize my plan and turn the dog against him.

"Thus without his best ally Stewart will fold. And face his demise at my particle blaster canon. Then as Stewart dies I'll watch as the life leaves his eyes. Haahhha!"

 **Third person's POV**

Chloe right now is beyond wet. But she needs to pick out a nice and sexy outfit to match the makeup she has out.

Pulling out her eyeliner and glossy lipstick Chloe giving her face a platinum shade of sexy purple. With her hair puffed up into nice curls. Chloe takes out a nice see through pink nightgown while also slipping into a black thong.

For the final touches she pulls up some sexy pink leggings and sexy pink high heel pumps.

Looking herself over in her standing mirror. Chloe sees herself from the front, side, and back admitting that she looks sexy.

Chloe says, "Damn I look fantastic. Once Bran sees me he won't be able to resist."

Hearing the doorbell Chloe collects her final thoughts. To swayed her hips all the way to the front door. Chloe says "Now for the fun part."

Chloe opens the door to greet Bran with a smile. Bran on the other hand says "Hey cunt nanny did you forget I was coming to night? I've been waiting for three minutes for you the open the damn door."

Chloe gives a sad look to say "Sorry for making you wait honey. Let me kiss you to show you how sorry your slutty nanny is."

Bending down to her knees Chloe locks lips with Bran and moans as his tongue swaps spit with her.

Still on her knees Chloe says "Sorry daddy I didn't have time to properly make you anything this time. I just really need your cock right now."

Bran says "Fine but its the main reason I came here anyway cunt. But next time I expect a better excuse them you just being hungry for my cock."

Chloe turns giving Bran a face full of ass as she stands up apologizing for only thinking of herself. Chloe says "Lets go to the bedroom, I have something special waiting for you. And Believe me tonight will be one you won't forget."

Bran says, "I can't wait to see cunt it better be worth it too. Or else you'll be sleeping along while I find a better cunt to fuck."

Biting her lip at the warning Chloe guides Bran quickly back to her room. As she constantly reassures herself that he'll like her surprise. Once the door closed Chloe drops right back to her knees again.

Working fast Chloe pulls down Bran's pants and strokes his cock as if her life depended on it.

Chloe says, "Oh daddy I've been wet all day missing you and your cock so much. Let me take care of your backed up loads."

Pulling Bran's face into her boobs Chloe moans as Bran nibbles from in between them. Kissing all over his face Chloe can't help but feel her pussy eat her thong with how horny she is.

Chloe pulls back from her hold letting go of Bran's cock in the process. Pulling her thong from her pussy with little care of ruining them. Fling the panties from her hand Chloe smirks at Bran.

Chloe squats in front of Bran to say, "Can you see it Sweetie how much I missed you? I'm all wet for you."

Bran spreads her thighs more making Chloe shudder at his touch to humming at the leaking pussy in front of him. Bran says, "You did miss me a lot to make a puddle so fast."

Pulling away Bran goes an sits on the beds edge to order Chloe to put her ass in his face.

Chloe sits right on his face is nearly brought to orgasm as she moans saying "Yes go ahead baby have as much of my juice as you want."

This prompts Bran to keep licking giving Chloe an orgasm at last. To then roll into half of another orgasm.

Moaning through her orgasms Chloe screams, "YES! Daddy like my pussy and ass fuck! You are too good for me! No more daddy you know what we really need!"

Bran stops and smiles as he pats her ass making Chloe bite her nail. Reaching between her legs she feels Brans cock. To giving it a few strokes to hold him at attention.

Bran says "Mommy tell me what you want. I want to make my slutty cunt of a mommy to be happy."

Chloe smirks over her shoulder to say, "I want you to fuck my ass all night daddy."

Spreading her ass wide Chloe winks at Bran giving him no doubt about what she wants.

Bran says "Then get ready cunt cause I'm going to stick my huge cock all the way in."

In one hard thrust Bran's cock reaches nearly its whole length into Chloe. Making her scream for him to keep pushing his delicious cock deeper.

Bran fucks away rubbing his hand along Chloe's ass as his waist bounces off it. Bran asks, "You like that don't you, you slutty bitch?"

Chloe screams "I love it daddy fuck me fuck me fuck me! Don't pull out Sweetie ram it deeper yes more give me more!"

Bran bends over Chloe's ass holding around her waist as he fucks even harder. Chloe screams, "Fuck yes daddy give me all you got!"

Bran says, "Fuck yours ass is good cunt nanny. Do you love my cock in you ass cunt nanny?"

Chloe says, "Love it? I can't get enough of you big cock hard fuck me harder!"

Grading her hair again Bran fucks away as the slutty milf loses herself to the bliss of another orgasm.

Chloe thinks, 'Oh fucking god this is the greatest cock and it's all in my ass. Its just for me but I need more!'

Chloe bites the bed sheets as she cries for Bran to fuck her with his huge cock.

Bran smiles to say, "Take my cock you cock happy cunt! Scream for me like the bitch you are!"

Chloe screams "Yes daddy I love you cock in all my holes! Keep filling them with you cock and unload as much of you're cum, as you want! Daddy let me be on top I want you deeper."

Changing places Bran lies back on a pillow with his arms behind his head. Watching smugly as he lets Chloe drop her ass right back onto his cock.

In seconds she's screaming her head off as she also teases her clit. While still having her ass bounce and jiggle for Bran eyes to enjoy.

Chloe screams, "I'm at my limit daddy! Please cum with me from fucking my ass. Oh daddy my ass is in heaven. I love you please never stop!"

Bran says "I'm cumming you cock crazy cunt and I'm going to fill your ass while I'm at it."

Chloe shouts, "Yes do it I want all of you cum filling my ass please!"

Grabbing hold of her ass Bran slams Chloe down onto his cock until her finally stops and holds her in place. Causing Chloe to scream up to the ceiling her eyes nearly rolling into her head with how strong she's orgasming.

After twelve hard spurts Chloe slumps to her side landing on the bed. Cupping her boob in the blissful high of having cummed from her ass being filled.

Bran sighs still half hard. While Chloe says "I won't be able to sit for a week. Your huge cock broke my ass and you were unbelievable Sweetie. You deserve a nice blowjob from working so hard.

"Plus as you cunt nanny it's my duty to keep you clean. So let mommy use her mouth pussy to do just that."

Chloe wraps her lips around Bran's ass juice covered cock. Chloe moans as she licks Bran and fingers herself all the while.

Playing with his cock and balls she tells Bran that she loved that his cock is still so hard and big.

This is the first time Chloe tastes her ass on someone's cock. And again she's addicted to another flavor from her young lover. In her mind Chloe hopes for more kinky filled nights were she'll taste more flavors on his cock.

Bran or Brian loves the spray Stewie gave him. Chloe was now completely wrapped around his cock with no hope of getting her off.

Brian sends a signal to Stewie with his earpiece and relaxes into another night of sex with his side slut.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I've been sick from the flu for the last few days. I'm feeling ok right now so I thought I'd type. And I'll be honest dudes I've been real relaxed about writing my chapters. I have to get back into the swing of things or I'll miss updates. Still don't worry I'll make the updates as best I can. Lets see what you all left in the comments.**

 **HyperA1985: Oh Brian will have sex with who is just adding to his ego.**

 **Guest: Dude is that a worried Oh my or and intrigued on. Ether way thanks for the review dude.**

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Stewie's POV**

Sitting in my lab I smirk as Bertram finally broke into the house and started to look around my room.

Finding the fake hatch behind my changing bed he crawls in. Climbing the ladder inside he gets into my fake lab.

I had moved all my outdated and useless junk there. And I even left the faulty mind control ray up there.

The helmet for the ray would often give feedback to the wearer. Making them either pass out or sudjectable to someone else ordering them.

Taking the ray Bertram flees all the while I smirk as the final pieces slide into place. All that's left is for dad to decide who the other slut for the second house will be.

But there's no rush knowing the horn dog he'll have plenty to pick from.

Finishing the final pieces of the worm program dad is calling me. Answering the call dad his happy and smug about what he has to tell me.

Dad asks, "Did you know Chloe has a sister? One that she tells everything to?"

I answer "Bertram told me he had an aunt visiting him in his disguise. But more importantly will you add her to you side group?"

Dad says "Fuck yeah I will. I mean after I last fucked Chloe three months ago she's been trying to get me again nonstop. Everytime I tell her she just missed me.

"Get this last month I told her a few conditions before she tried to get me for another night on the town. She agreed and since then I've been sitting back waiting for a good chance.

"And after you told me that Bertram took the last piece of your counter plan today. I thought I'd add a little salt to that wounded ego he'll get."

I ask, "What are you suggesting dad?"

Dad answers, "I'm going to fuck Chloe and her sister at the birthday party you both are going to. I'll even have clone you get a blowjob from them both at the end. But the whole time have other kids watching.

"Hell it'll be a better show then a clown for the birthday girl am I right?"

I start to laugh saying "I love it! Bertram won't know what to do. And it'll be a perfect thing to throw him off his game.

"He'll be so irrational that he'll force forward his plan."

Dad adds "And right into your plans for him. And then Carolyn will be easy to get rid of but we'll do so after Lois and Bonnie get a little pay back."

I nod to say "Alright I'll see you back in the morning. Do try not to drink to much I want to cuddle with you after breakfast."

Dad says "Don't worry sport I always have time for you. Love you son." Blowing me a kiss through the phone we hang up and I lean back and relax.

Leaving my lab I head to the living room to watch jolly farm. Twenty minutes into the hour special someone rings the doorbell.

Opening it I smile seeing Misty on the other side.

Misty instantly scopes me up hugging me into her breasts as she plants kisses on my face. Smiling to her I tell her to come in.

Sitting on the couch Misty tells me how she's traveled a bit but was drawn to come find dad and me.

Just like dad suggested I used my mind device to change around a few things. Misty's feelings for me aren't romantic more of a protective older sister.

She says "Stewie I kind of jumped the gun well the big gun you're packing between your legs anyway. And I do like you god how your dad and you helped me I can't ever make it up to you.

"That's why I came to find you two. I wanted to ask if there is anyway for me to make up for what I've be neglecting to do for you two."

I tell her to wait a moment as I go an call dad. Talking to him for a bit he likes my idea and I go back to Misty.

I say "Misty my dad and I talked an he's ok with what you did. But he says that you need to prove to him that you're ok with what he does."

Misty asks how and I pass her dads business card for the club. I say, "Dad wants you to work here for a week. If you can he'll return your feelings and I'll be happy to call you family Misty."

Misty thanks me and gives me a warm hug to leave shortly afterwards. I smirk to think 'Yet another bitch that'll learn to love dad. I can't wait to see how different she is.'

 **Chloe's POV**

Stretching I come back into my room to find Lily my older sister lying in my bed again.

I playful pout to look at her asking "Lily why do you want to sleep in my room again?"

Lily answers "Cause I heard from a little friend that your boy toy is actually a boy."

I bite my nail not sure what to tell her.

Lily says, "What's the deal sis? You've been looking very pensive around the house. I come to your room and try to talk things out. And you still won't tell me what's going on."

Placing a hand on my hip I think fuck it and flaunt it already.

I say, "I was thinking of the last time I fucked my young lover Bran. It's been almost three months now and I just got a text from him."

Lily asks what he said and I answer "A girl from his school is having a birthday party soon. So he wants me to be his date for the party. He said that he wants to show off his slut for everyone to see."

Lily says "Whoa he called you a slut fuck that bastard you can do better."

I say, "Are you crazy there is no way I'm throwing this chance at happiness away. He's got the biggest, most wonderful cock I've had between my legs and down my throat."

Squeezing my legs together I sigh to say "Just remembering all the things he did to me makes me want to run and fuck him into the night. Begging for him to stay hard so I can give him more."

Lily asks, "So how big is he really?"

Sitting on the bed I wrap my arms around my legs to say, "Fuck big he's huge. Last time we fucked he practically tore me in half. My ass and pussy were so sore I couldn't sit for a week and I still wanted to fuck him still."

Lily asks, "Damn if only I could fine a guy that sounded half that good. So did he tell you anything else?"

I nod answers "Yea he said I'd have to stop breastfeeding my son."

Lily says, "Whoa what kind of sick joke is that? You need to feed him."

I answer "Its apart of his conditions of how he wants to see me. He wants my breasts to be swollen and big. He said if I want to be his bitch that I'm not allowed breast-feed anyone but him.

"And that I'm forbidden from letting anyone touch me. An if I do he will never see me again."

Lily growls to say "And you're really going to agree to it why?"

I say "Girl don't be mad. I'm sure he just wants me to be his. He wants to be sure my body and all my holes are the perfect size for his cock. Plus there's good news for you too sis.

"He wants you to tag along he said he wants to meet you. And between you an me I want my tits to be bigger. Plus it'll mean that when you fondle my tits they'll be big for you to play with extra."

Lily says "Ok I'll tag along but you got to promise to get your tits as big as they can. I don't want you to be in pain but do get them pretty big for me to play with ok."

With her agreeing we lie back and sleep. As Lily sleeps peacefully next to me I can't help but lightly grope my boobs. Smiling dreamily imagining how big they'll get and how Bran will love them even more.

I think 'I hope he fucks me harder at how big I get them just for him.'

 **Third person's POV**

Todays the day after waiting all this time Chloe and her sister meet Bran. Right away Bran uses the new touchy glove on Lily and implants the changes.

Right away Lily starts to be attracted to the young man. And after talking for only ten minutes is tongue wrestling with Bran as Chloe watches.

Bran hands them a bag and tells them to change in the bathroom he wants to make a great first impression in the party. **(Hey everyone if you've seen the Kpop song that Peter and his crew did in that quagmire soap opera episode. Pause it when Peter is on his own with those two blondes and that's how Chloe and Lily look. Chloe is the one on the right and Lily is on the left.)**

Bran makes a grand entrance into the private backyard party as he holds hands with the two voluptuous and exquisite vixens.

Both sisters are wearing micro fishnet crop tops with no shoulder straps. The two are also wearing micro leather mini skirts with open toed heels.

Bran smiles causally to say "Hey losers I want you all to me my whore of a mommy and my slut of an aunt."

Lilly giggles while Chloe introduces them both as Bran's loyal sluts.

Bran says "Ok whores walk around an talk to everyone. Be sure to stay close I want the show for the birthday girl to happen at a moments notice."

Chloe says "Alright sweetie but please don't take long. I'm so eager to have you suck on my new twins." She then squeezes her tits together with her arms for good measure.

Bran nods and slaps both their asses as the two slut sisters walk around.

As the two walk around a bunch of the boys are drooling while a good amount of the girls giggle. Talking about how when they're older they'll be just as hot.

Lily takes a cup of juice to bump into a familiar face. Smiling Lily says "Emily holy shit girl good to see you."

Emily the schoolteacher smiles back to say "Hey Lily long time why are you here? Don't tell me you have a kid?"

Lily laughs saying "No well my sister and I was invited by our date. He has something that no other guy can compare with from what Chloe tells me.

"And damn did he kiss better then all my ex's put together."

Emily asks "No wonder you look so happy. Lately I've been wishing to find a decent guy from the half ass guy I last dated. So which one is he?"

Before Lily can answer Bran shouts "Hey bitches get your asses over here its time for the show."

Chloe says "Just a sec sweetheart." Emily aw's at how adorable Bran looks. Lily says "We've got to go girl our man wants us to do the private show for the birthday girl and her selected friends."

Emily giggles to say "You're both so fucking luck have fun."

Waving Emily later the two sisters go over to Bran who pulls them both into the houses living room.

Inside the two sluts see the black hair birthday girl sitting with three of her friends. Ones a guy while the other two are girls.

Chloe asks "So what can we do sweetie?" Bran says, "These idiots don't believe that I own your fine asses. So I'm going to show them who you two call daddy."

Chloe bites her lip the second Bran called himself daddy. She can feel her panties starting to be eaten by the pussy. Which was now running with her juices.

Lily asks, "Do you want them to join in?"

Bran says, "Fuck no they get to watch and sample this slutty cunts breast milk. And nothing else unless I agree to it."

One of the kids says they still doubt Bran is telling the truth. Another says he's just a bad liar and the birthday girl just wants to see. While they talk a blushing clone Stewie watches with interest.

Chloe fondles her boobs to say, "Its what daddy says kids and what he tells us goes. So sweetie what do you want from us first?"

Bran says, "Strip you sluts and do it slowly." Doing as they're told both sisters strip off their clothes shocking to then delighting the young kids watching. Chloe and Lily smile the whole time know they're serving Bran.

Bran right away cups and gropes Chloe's breast, which immediately starts to dribble her breast milk. Wasting no time he latches on and starts to such.

Chloe moans and oh's asking Bran to such harder. Bran pulls off Chloe's boobs hard making her nipple pop from his lips.

Bran says "Bring me some cup you cunt of an aunt." Skipping over to the kitchen Lily grabs some small cups and rushes back to the living room. The whole time her ass and boobs jiggle as she rushes around.

With cups in hand Bran tugs at Chloe's nipple he then passes the kids the cups of milk. The kids comment on a number of things.

One says how Chloe's milk tastes way better then her mom. While another says how Lily has the perfect ass. While another kid says he wished he had a slut.

Bran the whole time listen to the comments and plays along with them. He goes from rubbing Chloe's boobs to giving Lily's ass a few light slaps.

Chloe moans to ask "Bran honey can you give my tits more attention please?" Bran's smirk to say, "Absolutely bitch." Bran sucks Chloe's boobs a little more to tell her to french kiss her sister for a little bit.

With all eyes on the naked pair Lily smirks to say, "Come here sis this is something we both enjoy and are use to."

Without another word Chloe leans in for a gentle kiss from her sister. But their lust grew quickly the moment their tongues started to dance in each other's mouths.

Lily returned the lust quickly grabbing hold of her sister's cute ass. To give both her holes attention with her fingers.

Chloe looks to the guests asking "You like what you see?" As Lily kisses her sisters neck and the top of her breasts the kids say they like what they're watching a lot.

Lily breaks her look from the kids as Chloe starts to vigorously thrust two fingers into her sister's pussy.

Lily moans in response saying "Fuck hmmm don't stop Chloe oh fuck. I really missed our sister time."

Bran smirks seeing an opportunity saying, "You idiots want to keep watching or are you going to suggest stuff for these sluts to do?"

One boy says, "I want to touch her boobs." Bran says, "Ok but only her boobs nothing else."

The boy now in front of Chloe reaches out and starts to feel Chloe nipples and all over her breasts. But seeing a little milk drip into his hands the boy licks his hand.

Humming at the taste the boy quickly tries to get a better taste at the source.

Lily quickly stops the boy by grabbing his ear and spanking him. Lily says "Bran said only touching you little stinker. Now go to the corner you get to watch from a distance now."

The pouting kids rubs his butt as he now has to sit in the far corner away from the fun.

Bran smirks to say, "Good job Lily you get to blow me first." Seeing the bulge in Bran's pants Chloe says, "Aww daddy its someone else's birthday but you're giving us gifts.

"You just the best."

Lily wastes not a second as she yanks down Brans pants to take his cock right into her mouth.

Sucking and jerking Bran's cock like a mad woman Bran tells her she gives good head. With makes Lily moans into his cock and suck more.

Lily thinks quickly of a good way to end the blowjob right. And pushes Bran's cock right to the back of her throat. Seeing her sister take all of Bran's huge cock Chloe gasps in amazement along with the kids watching.

As Bran cums hard Lily pulls back a little making him cum a good amount all over her face. Bran pinches Lily's boob telling her to lick her face clean and not waste a drop.

Turning to Chloe Bran says, "Bend over cunt I want to decide which hole I'll be fucking today."

Bending over Chloe spreads herself with one hand to say "Come on daddy stick it in either hole. I know how amazing your cock will feel."

Going right for some pussy Bran fucks away as Chloe shouts for him to thrust harder.

As time ticks away Lily couldn't resist joining in on the fun. Which soon got her a pussy full of Bran's cock.

On her back for her third orgasm Lily takes Bran's cock as he says "Damn Chloe you sister is tight. Better get some advice so you can get as tight as her."

Chloe is loving it all and told her sister to lie on top of her. Which she then had Bran start to fuck either one of them. Both sisters moan and scream at how good it feels.

Chloe says things like 'Oh god damn he's getting deep' or 'Your cock is incredible I can't get enough.'

While Lily says things like 'Hhhmmm you're the best lay I could ever wish for without a doubt.' or 'God damn it I'm so fucking speechless right now. Those other guys can't call themselves men compared to you.'

As Lily takes her next turn Bran goes right for her ass.

Which makes the blonde go cross-eyed as she screams "Push it all the way to the bottom you big dicked man toy."

As Bran continues to thrust Bran gives Lily a few complements on how tight her ass feels.

Lily smiles to say, "Thank you sweetheart but please don't pull your cock out. It feels so good inside me."

Giving her some more hard thrusts Chloe smiles as she sister screams into another orgasm.

Lily shouts "I want no I need more don't stop fucking me! More give it to me harder, deeper! Yes fuck yes more baby more!"

As Bran cums hard in Lily's pussy she can't help but shake and scream at the ceiling through her orgasm. With the cum from her full ass now leaking out with Bran's cock still inside her pussy.

Lily smiles saying, "Yes don't pull out empty those wonderful balls in me."

Pulling out Bran forces Lily onto her back and shots several more shots of cum onto her. Dazed and high out of her mind Chloe asks her sister how she feels.

Lily responds, "I'm in fucking heaven." Bran smirks telling Chloe "Squat over your sister and make her eat you ass and pussy."

Doing as she was told Chloe sits right on her sisters face. And even in her far start Lily right away starts to lick her sisters pussy and ass.

Chloe with her hands on her knees moans to say, "You really know how to tongue my ass sis. Fuck I missed this hey don' forget my pussy now. It's really sweet it still has a little of Bran's cum in it."

As Chloe continues to grind her sisters face she makes a meal out of the cum on Lily's body.

Chloe moans telling her sister to push her tongue deeper. While lily finally manages to say her sisters sweet cum drenched pussy is too good for words right now.

Soon Chloe gets turned onto her back and smiling from between her boobs is Lily.

Right away Lily bites and sucks at her sister's tits. Switching from one to the other while still biting both in between changing. Chloe can't help but gasp in pleasure.

Chloe loves the feeling of connecting sexually with her sister after so long.

The kids still watching in amazement gasping as they watch the sisters sitting side by side and finger each other. Until both gave mini squirts of their juices all over the floor.

Both sisters agreeing that the orgasms and sex was incredible, as they tasted the others juices again.

Both agreeing to return to their sister sex schedule some time later. Bran liking the show calls over clone Stewie to give him some action.

As the sisters pull down his jumper Bran glimpse from the corner of his eye two onlookers from outside the room.

Watching from the window is Bertram and Stewie both in disguise. And Bertram is beyond pissed he was fuming with rage. Not only did this new friend of Stewie get in his way twice.

He just witnessed him fuck his mother and aunt in front of other kids going to town on Stewie's cock. Stewie suppresses his laughter to say to Bertram "Well those two are some whores if I've ever seen them right?"

Bertram says nothing and leaves the party in a huff. Stewie smirks as Brian aka Bran leaves through the front with his new sluts in toe. Both with cum still very visible in patches on their bodies.

And both looking as if they didn't care how they looked with their clothes thrown back on. Waving the sluts off Brian meets back up with Stewie who high fives him.

Stewie nods to his dad showing he's ready for Bertram to lose his cool and attack.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes we're on the second to last chapter now. As I said chapter twenty of my family guy fic will be the last chapter. So if you have anything to say or anything to comment on go ahead. So yea dudes I really am having fun with my college stuff and with luck I'm soon going to be interning at a body shop. And I'm happy at the chance that I might also get a job after if I'm lucky so heres hoping dudes. Well lets check the comments you left. No comments that ok maybe next time so have fun dudes!**

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Bertram's POV**

No more waiting I'm striking now. That bastard and his friend will regret the humiliations they brought down onto me.

After yesterdays events I won't ever call those two whores family again. And once my vengeance is complete I'll get rid of them too. With the mind ray in my grip I know just the way I want Stewart to die.

Marching across the lane I waste no more time. Kicking in the door I find the pair of Stewart and his dog father on their couch.

Stewart causally says "Hello Bertram how may we help you?"

I growl to say "I've had enough Stewart I'm going to humiliate you now and then kill you. Along with that bastard friend Bran of yours. As for you Brian that bitch Carolyn can do what she wants with you.

"Now Stewart you're going to die after I shame you and make you regret ever being my rival. And I'll do it with your own mind control ray. Haaha."

Aiming I fire but to my anger the device sputters and stalls. Slapping its side I say, "What is wrong with this thing?"

Giving it another slap the device sparks and sends a massive surge into my body.

Feeling my eyes twitch and my limbs jerk I groan to feel my vision grow heavy as I exhale hard. The last things I hear is laughter and praise from the dog.

As my eyes flutter open I see that I'm strapped to a table and only in my diaper. Looking around from the cold table I see Stewart and Brian talking at a computer.

I growl, "How did you mess with the mind control ray? And why are you two smiling?"

Brian comes over an slaps me to say "Shut it you little bastard. God you just had to go and stick you nose into things that you want to fuck with. Well jokes on you Bertram cause your life's about to change forever."

I ask what does he mean and Stewart answers "Simple really Bertram we're going to rewrite your mind and change you into a sissy boy toy. You're mother and aunt won't know the difference once we change their memories.

"Oh an don't worry Bertram you'll still exist dad came up with a lovely idea. But that's for later. So dad what do you want to give him as features again."

Brian says, "Make his cock smaller I say between three and two inches. Give him a-cup boobs and a nice cute bubble butt. Oh an grow out his hair into those cute curls he had."

I shot, "What you don't have to do this! I surrender you two just don't do this!"

Stewart says, "You should have learned from last time Bertram to not to fuck with us." With that Stewart pressed a button and in a flash my mind is swarmed by sexual ideas and horny words.

Passing out I don't know what's going on all I can think about is sex.

Waking up again I groan feel myself over. Looking around I find I'm in Stewarts family living room again. But as I sit up a mirror is to my side. Looking into the me sized mirror I scream.

But my voice comes out like my disguised selves voice. I say "No those bastards turned me into a bitch."

My body is more famine my chest has small but noticeable boobs. And my once large penis is gone replaced with a small excuse of a penis. Turning around my ass even looks tear shaped with how round an pronounced it is.

Brian voice speaks saying "Not just any bitch a soon to be bitch. You see Bertram no Penelope you really made me mad with trying to mess with my family. So we're going to play a game.

"Its called Run Bitch Run! Simple you run and try to escape the house. If Stewie or me catches you. We're going to fuck you stupid like the bitch you'll become. Good luck you have one minute to get out."

Looking around I make a made dance to the doors. Going from one to the other all I find are that they are locked, dead bolted, and nailed in a few places.

Stewart says, "Less then a minute left."

With no doubt the windows being the same I rush into the basement. Frantic I look again and see one window open.

Rushing up the staked selves on the wall closest to it I jump across. Getting the windows edge with my fingers I pull myself up.

Getting my body through I drop to my knees to exhale with relief at how frantic my breath is. But a ahem makes me look up nervously, slowly I raise my gaze up.

Looming over me are Stewart and Brian both of them smirking. With their large erect cocks standing just as smugly as they look down at me.

Brian says "Oooh you didn't make it." Turning to run Brain pounces taking hold of me he asks "Stewie would you do the honor of breaking in our newest bitch?"

As I pleas Stewart smirks sinisterly as he comes up behind me. Brain holding me bent over his knee as Stewart says "Oh this has been a long time coming Bertram. And now our rivalry is over with me standing tall. In both senses of the term."

With no warming or care Stewart thrusts into me making me scream.

Brain lets go of me as Stewart takes hold of my hips. Thrusting as he pleases I mutter and groan pleas for him to stop as I cry.

Stewarts response to my cries is to thrust harder and faster. Before long Brain slaps my ass ordering me to crawl.

Feeling Stewarts cock pop free from my ass I look at Brain who slaps my ass again. Still ordering me to crawl. Crawling forward I continue until we get to the front yard.

Stopping me Brian gets behind me and starts to thrust. Crying once more I feel his cock slapping into my asshole. As well as feel his hips push off my ass every time he pulls back.

Before long Brian came I could feel the warm cum bursting from his penis inside of me.

After Brian Stewart returns again but while he thrusts he forces Brians cum to swish inside of me. As well as making some cum dribble out the edges of my ass with him still inside.

I groan as he cums inside of me adding to the bubble in my ass.

Brian slaps my ass to say "Walk bitch got to the next house as greet them to the neighborhood. And make sure you show off your cum soaked ass."

I don't know why but I wobble to the next house completely ok with it. Pressing the doorbell no one answers even as I ring the bell two more times.

Before long my belly groans and I end up crapping sperm all over the stoop. Bending over with my hands on my knee I pant as two my splurts come out of my ass.

Stewart laughs to say "You nasty bitch get back over here." Grunting as I walk back to them Brian grabs my hair and drags me to their houses stoop.

I can barely fend off his hair pulling as he drags me. Stewart slaps my ass telling my not to claw at his dads hand.

On my knees Brain says "Suckle on our cocks bitch."

Doing as he says I suck on their cock tips as if I was nursing. Stroking there lengths I don't know why I'm doing that. They didn't tell me too. But they soon cum filling my mouth and covering my face an hair in their sperm.

Brian grabs me to shove his cock back into my butt. As he thrusts hard with a stern pace he says "its knot time bitch!"

I scream but the only sound that comes out is a loud gargle seeing as their cum is still in my mouth. Stewart says "Bitch don't waste our cum its more valuable then you. Oh no matter I'll just fill your mouth back up make sure you drink all of it too."

Stewart grabs my nose to raise my head. He then shoves his cock right down my throat. As he follows Brian rythym behind me.

With my eyes rolling into the back of my head they cum again making me closer to passing out. But with both my holes filled with cum. I feel stick and aroused for some reason.

Letting go of me I fall face first into the cum puddle under me. Starting to shake I soon start to splurt out cum from my ass again.

Stewart says, "Look dad the bitch boy is cumming from the fucking you gave him."

Brian laughs to say, "Good our new bitch is showing she likes her new life. And welcome Penelope to your new like as my side families bitch boy." I don't know what's going on all I feel is sexy and warm.

 **Third person's View**

After two hours of forced electro stimulations to the body with the added help of Brians energy drink. And a little help from the new touchy glove.

Bertram of now formally named Penelope is back in his home with his slutty mother and aunt. The two giggled and hugged the bitch boy the moment he walked in. Even covered in dried cum the two still hugged and kissed him.

Now all three are official loving sluts to Brian/Brans cock. And on getting a call from Bran on how they should dress all three have no problem with the demand.

Like Brian said all his side sluts will be Brans whores to play with.

After some final memory implants and a little cloning a new Bertram is born. Laying him on the labs table Stewie walks him up. Brain watching the whole time with a smirk.

New Bertram asks, "Where am I Stewie what happened?" Brian says, "Oh thank god you're ok Bertram but you don't remember anything?"

New Bertram says, "No all I remember was Carolyn leaving fake evidence near our house and then blank."

Stewie smirks nodding to Brian who continues the lie to the clone. Brian says "Well Bertram she told you about Stewie and my relationship. And how she created a cloned version of you was trying to kill us all."

Bertram gasps as Brian adds "But don't worry we caught the bastard and turned him into a cock hungry mindless slut. He won't be a problem to us anymore."

Bertram sighs in relief to look at the two asking "But what about Carolyn?"

Stewie says, "Lois and Bonnie are dealing with that bitch too. And after her beating the police will lock her up for a long time. But Bertram now that you know about dad and me. I have to ask what will you do?"

New Bertram thinks for a moment to say, "I've always craved the love that you show Stewie Brian. And nearly dying by an evil clone of myself has me thinking.

"If he can show you that kind of love. Is it possible you I do the same for you too?"

Brian smiles to say, "Welcome to the family son." Jumping right into Brian's arms new Bertram cries with joy. While Brian and Stewie smirk with triumph.

Stewie says "But first brother you need to get a new pair for your front." Pulling up his shirt Bertram gasps at seeing Stewie's twin e cups.

Bertram says, "When can I get mine and what plans do we have for fun?" A simple answer leaves Brian's lips as he says "Rape spree day."

They all smile as Stewie comes up with location names as well as fetch the dimensional device to enhance the clone's features.

Across town two milfs are beating down the bitch that tried to ruin their family.

Lois and Bonnie still remember their martial arts lessons and they let loose on Carolyn. Lois delivers a powerful roundhouse to Carolyn stomach. While Bonnie lands a clean upper cut.

Shaking in fear Carolyn tries to crawl away. But Lois grabs her by the hair and slams her face into a parked cars window.

Lois says "Fucking cheating cunts like you don't deserve good men." Bonnie adds "Or deserve to look hot either."

The duo resumes the beating and after it's all done the two smirks at their battered victim of revenge. Carolyn now having several bald patches in her head.

Also receives a number of cuts to her boobs, her leg twisted backwards, and has several bruised ribs. She's also sporting a broken nose and a half swollen face.

Lois and Bonnie knew that even when she recovered Carolyn would forever walk with a limp. And that suited the two just fine.

 **Brian's POV**

With new Bertram or just Bertram fully integrated into the family he hasn't been the only new arrival.

Misty and Lane now call my home theirs. Misty works LAP with Bonnie and Lois while Lane works at the gym with Roberta and Meg.

Meg in the last few weeks gave herself a makeover. She now sports lovely red brown hair that reach her ass just like Lois's hair.

And like always none of the bitches of my family question a thing I do. Megs ultrasound went well turns out she's going to have twins.

Roberta along with Misty and Lane told her how jealous they were of her. But I told them that in time they'd be getting knocked up from my sperm too.

All three wanted nothing more then to blow me on the couch and fuck into the night. But I told them I needed to hangout with the boys tomorrow.

Right now its a little past ten and Bertram and Stewie are finishing their bottles of breast milk and sperm. With both done we go to my car and I drive them to the cemetery.

Bertram asks "Why are we here?" I answer, "Cause the person we're about to see tried to make my life hell."

Getting to the bastards tome Stewie takes off his clothes and Bertram follows after. And with ease we all pee on where we normally pee. The dirt in the tome now changed so there is always two spots bare of grass.

After shaking our cocks of a few drops we all go to the main spot. And with our backs to each other but still touching. We crap as one right on that bastards face.

After finishing I wipe both Stewie and Bertrams ass to pat them both on the ass with pride. As we look at the large pile of crap now resting on my dead enemy.

Stewie says, "Ok so now that our good luck ritual is complete lets go on our rape spree. Bertram where do you want your first one to be?"

Bertram smirks to say, "Lets go raping in a college girl shower."

Smirking with both him and Stewie we get back to my car and drive to Brown College.

I ask Stewie if he'll be playing the miracle of life with a girl. Bertram asked what that is and Stewie answers "Oh you have to try it watch."

We follow a girl in a skirt up some stairs making sure we're alone. In a flash Stewie is out of his clothes and covered himself in lube.

As the girl continues to climb Stewie rushing up the stairs. Even with his boobs bouncing up and down in his sigh Stewie leaps with grace between the girl's legs. Taking hold of one of her legs her crawls.

Before she can fully scream in shock. I stun her voice with the hypno light and Stewie crawls right into her womb.

The girl twitches and grunts as we can see Stewies lower half wiggle until he gets in.

Once in he tells us in our earpieces that he's nice and snuggly. And that its now Bertrams turn.

Bertram however ask, "Stewie are you ok in there?" Stewie answers "I fine and plus it feels like the old times in here. Find one for yourself bro and dad will do that rest."

Guiding the girl with the control glove Bertram finds a teacher sitting on her own in a room. Smirking I nod and he strips naked. Bertram shivers as he is naked and lubing himself up.

I can't help but chuckle as he gets semi hard. But still enters the room and works his way to the teacher.

With stealth and the grace of a fully lubed naked infant with a big rack. Bertram gets right under the teachers desk.

Startled and confused she half screams before I flash her with the light. Stuttering as her screams are caught in her throat she too begins to twitch. Bertram slides right into her pussy and into her womb with a slick pop.

Taking both a building over I find a shower and lock it off with a janitor sign.

With both women naked I didn't hold back. Running the shower I had the students face down with her cheek rubbing the wet till as I fucked her hard from behind.

With my knot wedged inside of her I constantly thrusted forward hearing Stewie moan an giggle in my earpiece. As well as tell me that I'm poking his ass.

Bertram says, "Damn that sounds wonderful dad hurry up I want to feel you too."

After a while longer I cum right inside the student. Feeling a nice high ease over me as I hold her ass while I cum.

Pulling out of the student Stewie says that he'll come out after Bertram. Who was now feeling my cock poke into his ass while I fucked the teacher. Groaning at how good it feels I keep thrusting over and over again until finally I cum again.

Stewie triggers Bertrams woman first, which makes the teacher get into a squatting position. Screaming in pain Bertram comes out ass first dripping in my cum and pussy juice.

He lands with a little bounce his breasts jiggle an flop up and down. Looking at me as that shower water rains down onto her Bertram giggles to hug me.

The teacher falls backwards spasming from giving birth to him.

Stewie triggers the student next having her do a handstand instead. To which she has her shoulders flat on the floor with her arms supporting her. As well as having her legs bent in her new position.

The student screams as Bertram and I watch as Stewie claws his way out headfirst.

Once out from the waist up Stewie forcefully jumps out making the girl grunt scream in relief.

As Stewie lands the girl drops to her stomach passing out like the teacher.

Bertram says, "That was incredible can we do more." I smile to say "Oh we're going to do much more. This is a college campus we've got lots of options. So get your cocks ready boys we're going to have to ice our balls tomorrow."

As we leave the shower we find the principles office with no one inside. Stewie says "Lets take a selfie both of you get hard." Getting hard Stewie, Bertram and I hold our cocks like sabers touching our tips to one another.

With the phone taking the picture we say "Three cocks for every slutty pussy we can find!"

Both my boys smirk as we hold hands turn invisible and find more victims for our fun.

 **Stewie's POV**

Damn today has been good. Right now we're finishing up with the last victims of our rape spree.

They're the girls in the sorority house for the college. Bertram is slapping the head girl across the face with his cock.

While telling her she'll never have boobs as big and perfect as his and mine. With another cock slap he makes her watch as another girl blows him.

Dad is paddle spanking three new sorority recruits while two members suck him off. He says, "Now squat again and bounce off those dildos with smiles. And you better not stop recorder."

The member holding the camera keeps recording even as she fingers herself.

As for me I'm just holding the baby to one of the members. While said member gives me a blowjob. She felt ashamed at having a baby and has been keeping him secret from the rest of the sorority house.

As I hold her baby I get a nice idea for later on. I'm sure Bertram will agree to my idea. But for now lets finish up and head home. I've got a date with a nice massaging bath.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for the final round. So dudes this month a lot of stuff is going on for me. First another fic is being posted one that a lot of you have been asking for. So I'll let you all enjoy the surprise of that. Also I have a special announcement chapter posted to each fic telling everyone a special event I have planned. So again thanks you guys for the love this past year and here's to having fun next year too. But for this fic thanks dudes for the likes and the love and well hope you all enjoy the fics that I have planned for later.**

 **Let's check in on our dog and his bone.**

 **Quahog Rhode Island Brian's POV**

Well todays the day I'm official a billionaire thanks to Carter kicking the bucket. Leaving his wife money but the business to me.

Turns out he liked my business ideas from last year and it made him even more money. But now I own Pewterschmidt industries and have changed things as well as the company's public image.

The shareholders weren't onboard with my changes at first. But with Jerry and Barbara's help I got them to see things my way. Cause well most of them are just old idiots not wanting to change.

But Jerry gets it we need better workers and better reasons for them to work.

So with my new direction I've made the company millions in real medical plans. Recovering new resources for our city and transportation. As well as being named billionaire of the year.

Barbara handles the senior and veterans outreach plans. Those old ladies and guys have some good ideas. As well as a lot of time to pass on what they've learned.

So thanks to my workout juice I even got them to move well enough to help with some products. The juice even helps with minor memory loss. Another bonus to the every growing image I now hold.

Jerry is head of the porn division of the company. Sure some people question it but after people saw the jobs and money coming in. The questions stopped flat.

We now have people lining up to pitch a small camera video for cash. Or get a job in one of Jerry's bigger porn movies. And unlike corny porn movies the ones he makes are good.

Back home Lois, Bonnie, and Misty still work at LAP all happy and smiling. After Meg gave birth to our twins Donnie and Lonnie I ended up knocking up Lane too.

Lois and Bonnie right away congratulated her after she started to cry with joy.

Looks like Susie will be getting more siblings soon again. Roberta is happy her mom went to jail for trying to steal from Cleveland. And Roberta wants me to try harder to knock her up too.

Over in the slut house my avatar Bran now has ten sluts. I've had some adventures in Bran's body avatar style after well a certain someone came after me. But that's a story for another time.

Right now Stewie and Bertram are telling me about their newest machine.

And from what they just told me in short order I'm a little scared and shocked.

I say, "So this machine will knock you two up? How and why again?"

Bertram says "Simple dad the machine makes a womb inside of us behind our normal sexual organs. You fuck the hole and in three to five months out pops our babies for you."

I ask, "Are you two sure about this. I mean child birth is pretty painful."

Stewie says "Hey after what happened last year with that bastard coming back with his sister. You need more love from us. And what better way then us giving you some real kids."

I say, "You mean you will give birth to puppies? But how even when I fucked the girls the kids will be human?"

Bertram says, "That's why we set the machine to make sure our eggs are canine in genetic makeup. So when the kids come out they'll be like you. Smart and intelligent dogs."

I start to cry pulling them into a hug peppering both their lips with deep kisses. I say, "You two are the best sons a dad can ask for. I love you both so much."

Stewie and Bertram hug me back saying "And we love you too dad."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop a review and some other fun stuff dudes. I hoped you enjoyed the story and well I'll see you all in my next story that I come up with. Cause like always we need to be just a little sexier** **.**


End file.
